


Amaldiçoado

by lucasdias960



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Anguish, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um

Caindo pela primeira vez

Eu sou tão sã, está me deixando louco  
É tão estranho, eu não posso acreditar  
Parece que estou caindo pela primeira vez

"Eu já lhe dei abraços suficientes; ele me decepcionou o suficiente." Chase disse, fervendo, olhando fixamente nos olhos de House, enquanto tentava ao máximo uma expressão irrepreensível que, na opinião de House, realmente não combinava com ele. Ele se perguntou onde estava o emocional, divertido Chase, quando o último se levantou e passou pela porta, mantendo a compostura até abrir a porta com mais força do que o necessário e sair furiosamente.

House permaneceu sentado por um momento, pensando que era melhor deixar Chase em paz até que o assunto fosse esclarecido - pelo menos até que seu pai voltasse para a Austrália. Outro momento passou, no entanto, em que House não se sentia tão compassivo e sua decisão final foi a que ele havia inventado antes: esquentar um pouco as coisas. Veja se Chase iria quebrar de alguma forma.

Como ele assumira, Chase estava com o paciente deles, Gabe, que estava se recuperando da lepra. House esperou pacientemente do lado de fora da sala, girando sua bengala e lançando olhares sugestivos para as enfermeiras que passavam, apenas para irritá-las. Como se eles tivessem coragem de dizer para ele parar ... Ficando entediado, ele olhou em volta bem a tempo de ver Chase sair da sala. O australiano parou, seguiu com um olhar desafiador e se afastou rapidamente. House o seguiu o mais rápido que pôde com sua bengala, o que foi bastante rápido, considerando o fato de as pessoas estarem saltando do caminho enquanto caminhavam para a sala de conferências.

Pelo menos, House pensou que estavam indo para a sala de conferências, mas passaram pelos elevadores e pelas escadas. Ele estava prestes a perguntar quando Chase parou inesperadamente, quase causando o aleijado cair quando eles colidiram.

"Isso não é legal; eu poderia me machucar!" House disse em um tom de voz preocupado da avó. Chase não respondeu, mas abriu a porta da sala de exames quatro, com as cortinas fechadas, e fechou a porta depois que House entrou também, acendendo a luz. A porta foi trancada com um clique e Chase sentou-se mal no paciente, esfregando a testa e suspirando.

"Quem é você e o que você fez com Robert Chase?" House perguntou, soando dramaticamente clichê de propósito. Chase olhou para ele lentamente, com outro olhar feroz.

"Qual é o seu problema? Eu te disse tudo o que você queria saber, você não tem mais alguém para irritar agora?" House mordeu o lábio, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para o teto, imitando um olhar pensativo.

"Eu não consegui encontrar Wilson, então pensei que você seria perfeito para infligir meus problemas pecaminosos!" Ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Oh, vamos lá ... Mesmo se Wilson não estivesse em seu escritório, você o teria encontrado de alguma forma. Então, por que você veio para irritar o chase velho e chato?" Houve um silêncio, e Chase pigarreou. "A menos que você se importe agora? Aww, e aqui eu pensei que você não tinha sentimentos."

"Cale a boca", House estalou, perdendo a paciência. Ele se sentou na cadeira em frente à cama e olhou de volta para Chase, que de repente parecia realmente infeliz. "Eu ... você está bem?"

"Sim, por que eu não estaria?" Chase evitou seu olhar penetrante, porém, ele parecia ansioso.

"Por causa do seu pai." House respondeu a ele com seriedade, simplesmente, para o qual Chase prontamente parecia zangado. "Você vai largar já! O que mais você quer saber! A cor da minha calcinha?" Ele exclamou, balançando a cabeça incrédulo. House sorriu com a imagem de um Chase de boxe formado em sua mente. Ele o sacudiu e olhou para Chase com o que esperava ser um olhar cheio de pena e compaixão. Heh, como se!

"Eu só quero saber se você está bem ..." Chase levantou uma sobrancelha cética com as palavras, mas não interrompeu: "E sim , eu me importo." O australiano olhou inexpressivo para seu chefe, que olhou para ele com um olhar minucioso.

"Okay, certo." Chase bufou. House não vacilou: "Eu sei como você se sente, Chase. Mas também sei que você ama seu pai, não tente negar."

" Ele te ama." Chase disse a Gabe, que rapidamente desviou o olhar e respondeu: "Sim, bem, eu não o amo." Chase riu e sentou na beira da cama. "Sim, você sabe ..." Ele disse, olhando para o garoto com um sorriso.

Chase continuou olhando para House e sentiu seus olhos formigarem. Quando ele piscou, uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. Ele levantou o braço para limpá-lo, mas não conseguiu - House fez isso por ele. Ele sentiu o dedo de House enxugar suavemente a lágrima e viu aqueles olhos azuis se fixarem nos dele, aproximando-se subitamente. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não tentou impedir. De fato, Chase agarrou os lados da cabeça de House no momento em que sentiu os lábios de seu chefe pressionando os dele.

A intenção do beijo deve ter sido reconfortante no começo, porque parecia lenta e delicada, mas Chase precisava sentir mais. Ele amava esse calor mais do que tudo; ele simplesmente não se importava com mais nada agora. Era pacífico, era lindo.

Até que House de repente ficou áspero e Chase puxou as roupas de seu chefe, silenciosamente exigindo mais. Eles tropeçaram e Chase derrubou alguns frascos de vidro com o cotovelo, fazendo com que House se afastasse em alarme, olhando para ele. Chase ficou impressionado naquele momento - ele estava beijando seu chefe! O chefe dele! Casa , de todas as pessoas! O último se abaixou para pegar sua bengala caída e olhou para o empregado que parecia preocupado, arrastando os pés, encostado no balcão.

"Acho que o que eu estava tentando dizer", House começou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, "é que acho que você deveria ir ver seu pai antes que ele vá embora. Pergunte a ele se ele quer uma bebida ou o que seja". Chase assentiu, ainda em silêncio. Depois de um momento, ou pode ter passado um minuto inteiro, no qual eles apenas se entreolharam, o loiro desviou o olhar e se dirigiu para a porta.

Antes de sair, ele se virou e sorriu fracamente.

"Obrigado, House."

E House apenas deu de ombros, como se ele não se importasse.

Mas Chase sabia que sim.

Ele sabia que também se importava agora.


	2. Capítulo dois: Obrigado pelo divertimento

Estou pensando que estou achando :  
Confundir desejo por amor.  
Obrigado, foi divertido.  
Não se esqueça, sem arrependimentos (exceto talvez um)

A música fluiu pelo apartamento lenta e harmoniosamente enquanto os dedos experientes de House deslizavam sobre as teclas. Sua música terminou com algumas notas graves dramáticas, e o silêncio assumiu. Quando House estava tomando um gole de cerveja, bateu à sua porta. Ele parou, abaixando a garrafa. Não foi até a segunda batida que ele se levantou e mancou até a porta. Ele se perguntou brevemente quem poderia ser; claro, não poderia ser Wilson porque ele tinha uma chave. E a pessoa, quem quer que fosse, obviamente esperou até terminar de tocar sua música antes de bater. Ele abriu a porta e, sem dar tempo para House falar, Chase entrou, tirando os sapatos e o casaco de couro antes de se virar para encará-lo.

"Eu estava muito atrasado." Chase começou, mais uma vez interrompendo House antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa. "Ele teve que sair do estreito. Acho que vou ter que esperar até a próxima." Por uma fração de segundo, House pensou em contar a Chase sobre o câncer de seu pai, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Wilson em sua cabeça; - Ou você não poderia dizer a ele, seria a coisa legal e humana a se fazer. Ele realmente podia imaginar seu amigo dizendo isso. Ok, isso foi ruim ... Se ele começou a ouvir vozes ...

"Mas não é para isso que estou aqui." Chase continuou, olhando direto para House, que permaneceu calado, mas fez uma careta claramente inquisitiva. "Por que você me beijou?" O australiano finalmente perguntou. House pigarreou e sentou-se no banco do piano, de volta ao piano. Chase desajeitadamente olhou em volta e sentou-se em uma poltrona, encarando o chefe com um olhar expectante.

"Eu", House começou, balançando a cabeça devagar, imaginando o que ele poderia dizer que seria uma explicação suficiente. "Bem, por que não?" Chase riu nervosamente, sem entender o tom de sarcasmo. "Então, basicamente ... você só beija as pessoas sempre, onde quer que seja? Legal ... realmente." House sorriu.

"Eu não. Escute, o que posso dizer? É que ... parecia certo. Naquele momento, eu quero dizer! Ok - eu não sou bom em confortar as pessoas."

"Você me beijou para me fazer sentir melhor? Um abraço e um tapa nas costas seriam suficientes!" Chase disse incrédulo, metade da situação.

"Bem, o que você achou? Que eu estou apaixonada por você ou algo assim?" Chase olhou para ele, sem perceber que House estava brincando com ele.

"Bem, não! Eu apenas - eu não sei, como você quer que eu saiba por que você fez isso - eu não - eu apenas - não -"

"Pare de gaguejar, você parece uma colegial apaixonada." House interrompeu, fechando com eficiência Chase. Ele se levantou, foi e foi até a cozinha, deixando seu empregado sentado lá. Chase olhou ao redor do apartamento de House, imaginando que ele provavelmente era a única pessoa a entrar aqui, exceto Wilson. House estava de repente de volta, segurando uma cerveja para Chase tomar.

"Oh, desculpe, eu não -"

"Apenas pegue e cale a boca, Chase."

Chase fez como lhe foi dito e tomou um gole hesitante. Não foi tão ruim, mas ele nunca bebeu - ele havia aprendido a odiar álcool por causa de sua mãe. Ele estava prestes a agradecer a House de qualquer maneira, mas o aleijado estava sentado na frente do piano e ele começou a tocar. Chase reconheceu a música imediatamente - Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven. House tocou maravilhosamente e Chase o observou com admiração até o fim, nem sequer tocando sua cerveja uma vez. Ele nunca teve muito talento musical, ou qualquer forma de arte, mas ele adorava música. Quando a música terminou, House tomou um gole de cerveja e olhou para Chase, pensativo.

"Você gostou?" Ele perguntou com uma careta.

"Claro! Eu nunca - quero dizer, foi lindo! Eu nunca vi tocar tão perfeitamente -"

"Não. Eu sei que você gostou da música, eu vi isso pelo olhar hipnotizado em seu rosto; estou falando sobre o beijo."

Chase não disse nada, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

"É uma pergunta simples, Chase." House declarou impaciente.

"Eu não tenho uma resposta simples." Chase estalou. Ele suspirou e engoliu em seco antes de dizer: "Sim ... eu fiz." House assentiu.

"Mas eu não sou gay." Chase engasgou, tentando se esclarecer.

"Então isso é uma coisa única?" House perguntou seriamente. Chase nem parou para pensar antes de responder: "Não! É - um, uhh ..." Então ele abaixou a cabeça, derrotado, e House riu. Chase olhou para ele, confuso. "Bem, eu tenho a minha resposta", disse House, "e você também; agora, eu sei tudo o que eu queria saber". Com isso, ele terminou a cerveja e foi para o quarto. Chase esperou na sala, sua frequência cardíaca duplicou o que era normal. House voltou, de cueca boxer e olhou para ele com um olhar sarcástico de surpresa.

"Você ainda está aqui?"

Chase franziu a testa. "Você nunca me disse para sair."

"Tudo bem, fique aqui a noite se você realmente quiser." Chase sentiu-se corar um pouco, e House fez uma careta: "No sofá, é claro". Ele acrescentou, antes de desaparecer no banheiro e deixar Chase sozinho com seu dilema. O que House pensaria se ele fosse embora? Ele provavelmente pensaria que estava assustado ou que não se importava. E se ele ficasse? House pensaria que ele queria dormir com ele. Ele fez? Chase não sabia. O fato de ele ter gostado de um beijo com House significava que ele iria gostar ... de algo mais?

Chase balançou a cabeça; isso era absurdo, irreal! House era o chefe dele, pelo amor de Deus! Ele pulou quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e House saiu: "Bem, o que você vai fazer?"

"Eu vou ficar." Chase disse imediatamente, embora sua decisão ainda não tivesse sido tomada. Resistindo à tentação de dar um tapa ou bater a cabeça em uma superfície dura, ele viu House tirar um cobertor de seu guarda-roupa. "Essa é sua resposta final?" Ele perguntou, entregando-lhe o cobertor apenas quando Chase assentiu.

Então ele voltou para o quarto, fechando a porta sem outra palavra ou olhar.

Chase ficou lá por um minuto, contemplando a situação em que ele havia conseguido se colocar. House certamente pensaria que ele esperava algo dele agora, não é?

Decidir que uma boa noite de sono talvez (esperançosamente) esclareça algumas coisas em sua mente, Chase foi para o sofá e deitou-se debaixo do cobertor que deveria estar quando Wilson se aproximou e dormiu aqui. Ele sabia disso porque muitas vezes via o oncologista entrar com House de manhã. Chase ofegou e sentou-se. E se - e se alguém o notasse entrar com House amanhã de manhã? Ele deveria ter dirigido até aqui ... Que idiota ele tinha sido a pé a casa de House! Mas, novamente, como ele poderia saber que passaria a noite? Só que ele gostava de passear. E House não morava tão longe de seu próprio apartamento. Ele finalmente decidiu que não se importava e deitou-se, descansando a cabeça em uma almofada e adormecendo quase imediatamente.

O cheiro de café o acordou. Chase olhou para cima e viu House sentado à mesa da cozinha. Apesar de ainda estar sonolento, ele se levantou e sentiu uma leve tensão na parte inferior das costas - o que era esperado de dormir em um sofá.

House o viu e sorriu. Aquilo foi estranho. "Bem na hora, wombat", disse ele, "faça o café da manhã agora." O chefe dele disse a ele. Chase franziu o cenho para ele.

"Eu teria preferido um 'bom dia, como vai?'"

"Gostaria de waffles esta manhã." House afirmou, ignorando completamente o olhar de protesto de Chase. O australiano absteve-se de outra resposta; ele queria dormir na casa de novo. Se fazer o café da manhã era o preço, bem, que assim seja.

Depois dos waffles, House tomou banho e se vestiu, voltando com roupas para Chase, que as levou com um olhar de incompreensão.

"Vamos lá, não me diga que você iria trabalhar com as mesmas roupas de ontem? Pareceria suspeito". House sorriu quando Chase levantou uma sobrancelha e ele interrompeu a respiração antes de uma frase: "E não me diga que ninguém teria notado! Todo mundo teria notado você usando aquela horrível mistura de padrões e cores por dois dias seguidos. E ninguém verá que você está vestindo minhas roupas porque eu quase nunca uso isso ... E ninguém acompanha o que eu visto porque empalidecer em comparação com você. "

Qualquer coisa que Chase pudesse dizer para se defender de ter sido arrancado debaixo do nariz, ele relutantemente pegou a pilha de roupas e tomou um breve banho também. As roupas de House se encaixavam bem nele, exceto que eram um pouco grandes demais, mas foi um alívio para House ver Chase sem tanta cor.

Eles foram direto ao carro de House sem dizer uma palavra por causa do vento forte e, uma vez lá dentro, também não conversaram. House não questionou a decisão de Chase de ir com ele, vendo que não havia outro carro em lugar nenhum.

Exatamente como Chase pensara, no momento em que entraram no Hospital Universitário de Princeton-Plainsboro, pelo menos três pessoas olharam para House, depois para Chase, uma carranca se formando na testa. O que não ajudou foi House caminhando até a recepção, dizendo; "Sete e quinze, os médicos House e Chase entram." A enfermeira atrás do balcão olhou para Chase com um olhar surpreso, mas anotou as informações sem questionar.

House entrou primeiro na sala de conferências, precedido de perto por Chase, que se sentou imediatamente, ignorando o olhar surpreso que recebeu de Foreman e Cameron. Antes que qualquer um dos dois dissesse alguma coisa, House serviu-se de um café e lançou um olhar para Chase, silenciosamente perguntando se ele queria um. Chase balançou a cabeça e House deu de ombros, virando-se para os outros patinhos, que ainda estavam olhando para o australiano, e disse; "Caso?"

Foreman virou-se para olhar para o chefe e estendeu um arquivo vermelho: "Sim. Mulher de 32 anos, CEO da Sonyo Cosmetics, entrou com paralisia na perna. Ela sentiu dor durante uma reunião de negócios". House cantarolava enquanto lia o arquivo, batendo com a bengala no chão.

"Dra. House, eu percebo que as chances podem ser muito pequenas, mas tenho certeza que você reconhece que ela pode ter o que você tinha; um coágulo na coxa". Cameron disse, levantando-se e olhando para Foreman e Chase, de braços cruzados.

"Isso é um pouco distante, não é?" O australiano perguntou, claramente não concordando.

"Mas que tal uma desencarnação?" Foreman perguntou a Cameron, que foi se sentar ao lado de Chase; "Eu não sei, Eric, ela teria dor em outro lugar, não teria?" House franziu o cenho para ela e Chase sorriu, enquanto Foreman murmurou; "Sim ... eu suponho."

"Você está certo", continuou Cameron, "um coágulo também é o mais mortal. Certo, Robert?" House continuou franzindo o cenho diante da repentina decisão de Cameron de chamar seus colegas pelo sobrenome. Chase também ficou desequilibrado com isso, "Uh ... verdade!" Ele disse a ela, balançando a cabeça: "Se o coágulo se dissolver ... ela poderá acariciar e morrer". Ele olhou para House, que não falou, ainda encarando Cameron, que se levantou de novo .

"Dr. House, acredito que eles estão certos, e -"

"Pare de falar." House disse a ela seriamente, para o que Cameron piscou e disse: "O quê?" O aleijado suspirou e disse, andando de um lado para o outro: "Você leu um daqueles livros de negociação, não leu? 50 maneiras de ganhar um guia de argumentos para ser um amigo. Em cinco segundos, você acabou de manipular esses dois para concordar com vocês." Chase e Foreman se entreolharam com rostos perplexos: "Companheiros, isso é conhecido como barganha posicional suave". House voltou na frente de Cameron e sorriu; "Não vou trabalhar." Então ele foi embora.

Imperturbável, Cameron o seguiu; "Dr. House, você está dizendo que ela não tem coágulo, ou que, se tiver coágulo, não precisa de diluentes e angiograma?" House olhou para ela com um leve sorriso e falou com seus outros dois patinhos enquanto olhava Cameron nos olhos; "Então coloque ela em diluentes de sangue e faça um angiograma".

Cameron pareceu bastante satisfeita até que House continuou: "Quando isso voltar negativo, ressonância magnética da coluna vertebral. Se estiver limpo, abra-a e faça biópsia na perna". Cameron mordeu o lábio. "Excelente sugestão." E House disse a ela: "Leia menos, mais TV".

Todos o assistiram entrar em seu escritório e foram trabalhar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Me belisque

Como um sonho que você tenta se lembrar  
Mas se foi  
Então você tenta gritar  
Mas isso só sai como um bocejo  
Quando você tenta ver o mundo  
Além da sua porta da frente

House estava em seu escritório na hora do almoço; ele não estava com fome. Ele notou quando Wilson rapidamente entrou, esperando por ele, mas não o notou e continuou jogando a bola vermelha contra a parede. Wilson acabara de sair de uma reunião com o conselho e, não encontrando House na lanchonete, se perguntou onde ele estava. Ele ficou lá, assistindo a bola balançar entre a parede e a mão de House, pensando que era muito suspeito para House estar aqui em cima, em vez de no andar de baixo o irritando e forçando-o a pagar pelo almoço.

Quando o oncologista abriu a boca para falar, House o cortou; "Eu não estou com fome. Eu tomei waffles esta manhã." Wilson olhou para ele com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

"Então é verdade", disse ele, incrédulo, "ouvi pessoas dizendo que Chase veio com você esta manhã. É verdade?" House pegou sua bola, colocou-a na mesa e colocou os pés nela, passando-a entre os sapatos, ainda sem olhar para o amigo. "O que quer que você tenha ouvido as pessoas dizendo, é claramente um boato. O que faz você acreditar que é verdade?"

"Você nunca toma café da manhã. Você está com preguiça de fazer uma tigela de cereal - e muito menos waffles ... A única razão pela qual você tem alguns é porque eu faço waffles sempre que chego." Wilson disse a ele. House ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse; "Xeque-mate". Sua teoria confirmada, Wilson esfregou a testa e suspirou.

"Você está se aproveitando dele? Você sabe que ele está preocupado por causa de seu pai, e -"

"Você vai relaxar , eu não fiz nada bem?" House gemeu, finalmente erguendo os olhos da bola de tênis.

"House, você e eu sabemos que você seria mais capaz de fazer isso, e Chase não sabe como você pode ser. Ele é como outra prostituta para você?" Wilson finalmente disse o que tinha vindo aqui para dizer, parecendo preocupado.

"Que parte de eu não fiz nada , você não entendeu? Se você realmente precisa saber, sim, Chase está chateado com o pai dele, mas não, eu não 'aproveitei dele' para usar sua escolha de palavras."

Wilson olhou para ele, perturbado, e disse lentamente; "Está bem então." E ele saiu, deixando House sozinho, que suspirou e ligou o iPod. Chase estava se tornando mais problemas do que ele previra. Ele pensou que teria pelo menos alguns dias pacíficos até Wilson descobrir ...

Como esperado, seu chefe estava em seu escritório. Chase parou do lado de fora da porta de vidro antes de entrar porque a visão era bastante peculiar; House estava imitando tocar piano em sua mesa, enquanto a música tocava pelos alto-falantes. O australiano riu e entrou, caminhando direto para a mesa e colocando uma bandeja de comida nela. House não o viu, pois ele estava com os olhos fechados, então Chase se inclinou e desconectou a doca. House parou, abrindo um olho e depois o outro; "E agora?!" Chase sentou e House pareceu surpreso. "Pensei que você fosse Wilson", disse ele, pedindo desculpas, depois viu a comida. "Eu já almocei."

"Não, você não esteve. Você esteve em seu escritório a manhã toda." Chase respondeu, composto.

"Eu não estava com fome então. Por que você não está comendo lá embaixo com todos os seus amiguinhos ?" House perguntou, ignorando o fato de que Chase sabia que ele não havia deixado seu escritório desde o diferencial. Ele provavelmente tinha adivinhado, no entanto. Ou ele o espionara, bastardo sorrateiro.

"Eu queria comer com você."

Uau. Agora que House não esperava.

"Você está evitando Cameron e Foreman. Ou apenas Cameron porque você está chateado porque ela te pegou com sua coisa psicológica brega." Casa especulada.

"Eu não estou! Eu quero comer com você! Além disso, você não pode me acusar de evitar ninguém, porque você está evitando Cuddy. Você não quer passar horas na clínica."

"E você não quer comer comigo. É apenas uma desculpa." House disse a ele com uma voz entediada, ignorando seu comentário sobre Cuddy, porque sabia que era verdade. Chase olhou furioso; "Por que é tão difícil para você entender que alguém quer passar um tempo com você? Que eu quero passar um tempo com você?"

"Porque ninguém quer passar tempo comigo. Exceto Wilson, mas ele não conta como alguém." House respondeu simplesmente, mal escondendo seu sarcasmo, tamborilando com os dedos sobre a mesa e olhando direto para seu empregado, que reconheceu a batida que seu chefe estava tocando como a música tema de CSI: NY.

"Apenas ... posso comer aqui sem ter que lhe dar uma razão?" Chase finalmente perguntou, abaixando a cabeça. House assentiu quando Chase olhou esperançoso. Ele sorriu calorosamente para o chefe e desembrulhou o sanduíche. House pigarreou e disse sem jeito; "Então, você quer conversar ou algo assim?"

"Sim, uhh ... então, você gosta de CSI, não é?" House riu da pergunta dele, mas respondeu mesmo assim, e eles concordaram com isso.

Cameron estava procurando por Chase. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar da lanchonete, apesar de terem terminado todos os testes. Ninguém mencionou o fato de ele ter entrado com House naquela manhã ou aquele olhar que eles compartilhavam sobre a máquina de café - e ela realmente não queria ser a única a mencionar isso. Por outro lado, ela realmente queria saber, e estava convencida de que Foreman não dizia nada. Então aqui estava ela, procurando por Chase.

Ela decidiu voltar para a sala de conferências; sua pausa para o almoço estava quase terminando de qualquer maneira. Foreman já estava sentado, lendo o jornal. Cameron sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a ler o jornal também, quando Eric bateu no ombro dela e acenou com a cabeça em direção ao copo entre eles e o escritório de House.

Ela olhou.

Chase e House estavam sentados frente a frente com a mesa entre eles, conversando animadamente. Eles estavam rindo também. Ela nunca viu House tão feliz. Então ... un House-like.

Eles se levantaram e entraram na sala, Chase sentou-se e House foi diretamente para a máquina de café. Foreman riu; "Você conheceu o novo presidente do conselho? Ouvi dizer que ele ocupou seu espaço de estacionamento." Cameron fez uma careta, olhando de Foreman para House: "Isso não é engraçado. Devemos nos apresentar ... Isso não poderia machucar -"

"Hm. O paciente bateu dez na escala de dor, o que poderia explicar isso." House perguntou, voltando para a frente da sala com seu café e entregando a pasta que estava lendo para Cameron, que a pegou e a escaneou com os olhos arregalados. Chase foi quem falou; "Não há coágulo de sangue na perna dela ... completamente limpo."

"Robert ... qual era a taxa de sedimentação dela?" Cameron perguntou.

"Normal ... portanto, sem inflamação." Chase disse a ela, após cerca de cinco segundos de silêncio. "Você se importaria de compartilhar esse número comigo?" Cameron continuou, fazendo Foreman rir.

"Quinze, Alison."

"..." House se afastou, atrás de Cameron, para que ela não pudesse vê-lo sorrindo. "Você está zombando de mim?" Ela perguntou sem rodeios, ao qual Foreman respondeu com uma voz infantil: "Não, Alison!" Chase riu.

"Só estou sugerindo que olhemos para fora da caixa". Cameron disse, parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de diferenciais, House decidiu que concordariam com a teoria absurda de Cameron de que seu paciente tinha câncer e foi perguntar a Wilson. Então os três patinhos foram e se acomodaram no escritório de House enquanto esperavam os resultados dos testes de câncer.

"O que há, Cameron? Você parece perturbado." Chase perguntou, brincando com a bola de tênis de House. Ela balançou a cabeça; "Nada está errado. Na verdade ... o que há de errado com você? Quero dizer, o que está acontecendo com o House?" Chase olhou inexpressivamente para ela. "O que você quer dizer -"

"Oh, pare com isso. Você veio com ele, ele perguntou se você queria café ... você almoçou juntos! Não me diga que isso não é normal."

"Já lhe ocorreu que não é da sua conta se House e eu somos amigos , então não tenho nada para justificar?" Ele perguntou, colocando grande ênfase na palavra 'amigos', como se estivesse tentando se convencer também. Cameron piscou e balançou a cabeça; "Não ... House simplesmente não é assim. Ontem, você mal conversou. Coisas assim não acontecem da noite para o dia. Algo aconteceu entre vocês dois."

"Nada aconteceu!" Chase disse a ela, deixando claro que ele não queria dizer mais nada, e se inclinou embaixo da mesa para ligar a doca que ele havia desconectado antes. Ele escolheu a música Moonlight Sonata , por motivos mais conhecidos, é claro, e deixou Cameron e Foreman para trocar estranhos 'o que diabos' olha entre si quando fechou os olhos e pensou em House tocando piano.

House estava de volta, cerca de uma hora depois, e Chase desligou a música, levantando-se para sentar em outro lugar para que House pudesse ter sua cadeira. Ele manteve a bola de tênis embora. House folheou algumas radiografias e franziu a testa, olhando para Chase.

"Estou enganado em acreditar que você foi o único a fazer essas radiografias, Dr. Chase?" Ele perguntou, visivelmente descontente com alguma coisa. Chase engoliu em seco; "Sim ... o que há de errado com eles? Eles são muito limpos para mim." House resmungou e levou os raios X para o quadro de luz, pendurou-os e virou-se para os patinhos.

"Quem vê o problema aqui? Há doces nele para você." House disse a eles, no entanto, não havia diversão em sua voz. Foreman foi o único a se levantar e ir ver, enquanto Cameron estreitou os olhos, olhando os raios X do outro lado da sala deles, e Chase ficou sentado, preocupado. O que havia de errado com seus raios-X? House estava com raiva?

"Não há anormalidades ..." Foreman afirmou lentamente.

"Olhe para os dedos dos pés. Ou ela literalmente tem dois pés esquerdos ou você radiografou a perna errada. Duas vezes ." House disse, fervendo. "Chase, o que você estava pensando?" Ele rosnou, antes que Chase tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa. "Foreman e Cameron, vão fazer outro raio-x."

Os dois fizeram como lhes foi dito e saíram às pressas, não querendo ficar no quarto com uma Casa zangada e um Chase irritado. O australiano não podia acreditar - como ele poderia ter radiografado a mesma perna duas vezes? Ele pensou furiosamente, tentando se lembrar do que ele poderia estar fazendo, exceto o raio-X quando o atingiu; ele estava pensando em House. Ele não estava prestando muita atenção porque estava distraído.

Ele permaneceu sentado, esperando o golpe que ele sabia que estava por vir.

Mas nada veio.

House estava andando atrás de sua mesa, brincando com seu ioiô, quando ele disse de repente, com uma voz embargada; "Apenas vá embora ... vá fazer o meu horário clínico. Volte mais tarde, eu vou te dar uma carona para casa." Chase não respondeu, mas, obrigado pela chance de fugir sem ser gritado, foi à clínica.

Ele não sabia o que era pior. Ele sabia que House estava decepcionado com ele, mas ele estava realmente zangado? E se isso tivesse destruído tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada e no almoço? Chase sentiu que House estava subitamente mais perto dele, mas agora ... ele só estava com medo de ser empurrado para longe. Não que algo tivesse acontecido, realmente. Só que ele tinha ficado feliz com o chefe.

Mas agora ele se sentia tão mal. Ele desejou que House tivesse gritado ou punido; talvez tivesse terminado. Mas, ele imaginou que teria que lidar com a raiva de House mais tarde.

Chase estava examinando uma universitária bastante estúpida que ele suspeitava ter fingido desmaiar ao sair de uma aula de ciências, quando House entrou mancando.

"Vamos loirinha, vamos lá." Ele disse, piscando. Chase sabia que ele estava falando sobre ele, mas a garota, que era loira, não.

"Desculpe-me?" Ela disse, parecendo perturbada por ter sido atingida por um homem com mais de quarenta anos. House olhou para ela com um olhar exagerado e assustado, como se ele tivesse acabado de notá-la; "Bem, eu também não diria não." Ele admitiu. Chase revirou os olhos quando a garota olhou e disse-lhe para não se preocupar, que ela provavelmente deveria apenas beber bastante água e tudo ficaria bem.

"Cinco e quarenta e oito: os doutores House e Chase terminam a sessão. Anote isso." House disse à recepcionista quando eles se aproximaram da mesa. Mais uma vez, a mulher olhou para eles, franzindo a testa, mas anotou. Então eles foram embora. Chase o seguiu ansiosamente, temendo pensar no que aconteceria se Cuddy descobrisse que eles haviam saído tão cedo.

Os primeiros minutos da viagem foram silenciosamente desconfortáveis. Então Chase decidiu que não poderia mais lidar com sua culpa; "Você está louco?" Ele perguntou a House, girando os polegares. Seu chefe não respondeu até quinze segundos depois.

"Não. Apenas decepcionado."

"Desculpe", Chase admitiu, "eu ... não sei por que cometi um erro tão estúpido." Ele disse, decidindo não contar a verdadeira razão por trás do erro. House assentiu e os dois ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez.

Até Chase perceber que eles não estavam indo em direção a nenhum de seus apartamentos. "Onde estamos indo?" Ele perguntou ao seu chefe, que sorriu. "Eu gritei com você. Agora temos que fazer as pazes, certo? Esse é o procedimento básico com as meninas de qualquer maneira ..."

"Eu sei. Eu já tive namoradas antes que você saiba." Chase disse-lhe inerte, achou que parecia um pouco zangado.

"Claro que eu faço." Na verdade, ele não parecia acreditar nele.

"Eu não sou gay!" Chase exclamou, pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

"Claro que você não é." House concordou, definitivamente sorrindo agora.

"Nós nos beijamos uma vez ." Chase afirmou: "Isso não significa nada".

"Claro que não." House estacionou o carro em frente a um restaurante que Chase nunca tinha visto antes. "Espero que você goste de índio." Ele disse ao empregado, saindo do carro antes que este pudesse lhe dizer se ele o fez ou não.

Cuddy parou de escrever e suspirou quando ouviu uma batida. "Entre", ela chamou, esperando muito ver House, provavelmente aqui para reclamar de algo inútil. Provavelmente sobre Voglar…

Surpreendentemente, era Cameron.

"O que House fez agora?" Cuddy perguntou, largando a caneta.

"Nada, na verdade. Não podemos encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum." Cameron disse-lhe um pouco nervosa, como se previsse que Cuddy ficaria brava com ela . Em vez disso, o decano da medicina suspirou profundamente e se levantou; "Sério, esse homem não tem bom senso! Eu pensei que a mensagem que eu dei a ele era clara", ela olhou para Cameron, embora obviamente estivesse falando consigo mesma "que ele deveria pelo menos tentar se comportar com Voglar por perto ..."

Cameron seguiu Cuddy até a recepção, onde a enfermeira disse que House havia saído.

"Ele foi embora! Às cinco e quarenta e oito ! Eu não acredito nisso." Cuddy gritou com raiva. A enfermeira estendeu o caderno para poder verificar e Cuddy franziu o cenho. "Ele saiu com ... Chase?" A enfermeira assentiu, mas foi Cameron quem falou; "Esses dois vieram juntos esta manhã também!"

Cuddy virou-se para encará-la e fechou os olhos. "Isso é tão ruim", ela murmurou, e prontamente saiu, deixando Cameron atrás dela.

"WILSON! Me belisque, devo estar dormindo."

Wilson pulou quando Cuddy entrou em seu escritório, praticamente berrando. Os dois se entreolharam por um momento, então: "Hum, qual é o problema, Lisa?"

"House. Parece que ele e Chase entraram juntos esta manhã e saíram juntos agora."

"Eles saíram juntos também ?!" Wilson engasgou, arregalando os olhos, "São seis e pouco!" Cuddy fez uma careta para ele; "Você já sabia sobre esta manhã?" Ela perguntou, parecendo muito descontente. Wilson se encolheu. "Bem, sim ... mas quando perguntei a House, ele me disse para largar isso ..."

"Então você desistiu? Wilson, eu sei que você é amigo dele, mas nós realmente temos que parar com isso: ele está indo longe demais. Eu não quero que ele machuque Chase."

"Eu também não estou ansioso para Chase se machucar, acredite ... eu também não quero que House se machuque." O oncologista cruzou os braços e sentou-se mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira. "O que você quer dizer?" Cuddy franziu a testa e Wilson coçou a nuca, pensando; "Bem, e se for real? Digamos que, hipoteticamente, Chase e House estejam ... apaixonados ..."

Cuddy parecia profundamente preocupado e sentou-se em frente à mesa.

"Talvez ... eu acho. Mas House não teria contado a você? É tão ... absurdo. House obviamente gosta de mulheres, não é?"

"Não sei o que pensar, Lisa. Falei com Cameron mais cedo", começou Wilson, tranquilizadoramente ", ela veio me perguntar se eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Disse a ela que não tinha ideia, mas ela disse que sim. almoçar juntos hoje ... Isso realmente me fez pensar que você sabe? Quero dizer, pense nisso: se eles estivessem dormindo juntos ou algo do tipo, eles não almoçariam juntos. Se eu conheço House, pelo menos. " Cuddy e Wilson ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e teorias.

"E se," Cuddy refletiu lentamente, olhando para a superfície da mesa, "Talvez estejamos reagindo a isso? Quero dizer, às vezes você dorme na casa de House ... Talvez ele e Chase sejam apenas amigos."

"É uma possibilidade, eu acho. Tenho certeza de que House teria me dito, então novamente, House pode ser ... bem, House. Não podemos ter certeza, é só que eu supunha que eles eram algo além de apenas amigos porque Casa apenas ... não tem amigos. " Wilson concordou, pensativo. Cuddy sorriu com dificuldade; "Talvez ... nós apenas tenhamos que esperar e ver."

"Obrigado pelo jantar ..." Chase murmurou um pouco quando House o levou para casa. House vencera a briga pela conta, o que era estranho, porque Chase sabia quanto House odiava pagar - ele sempre conseguia que alguém pagasse por ele de alguma forma.

O carro parou na entrada de carros de Chase, mas antes que o australiano pudesse agradecer novamente a House e sair, ele se virou para ele e disse; "Wilson falou comigo hoje. Sobre você. Ele parecia pensar que estou tirando vantagem de você."

"Que vantagem você poderia obter de mim -"

"Ele acha que estou fazendo sexo com você." House reformulou, fazendo Chase feliz por estar tão escuro; esperançosamente, House não notaria ele corando.

"Mas ... como ele pode pensar isso? Faz quase um dia! Desde que somos amigos, quero dizer!" Chase gaguejou.

"Sim. Então, você quer ser minha amiga?" House perguntou, parecendo muito pouco parecido com House mais uma vez hoje. Chase sorriu, sentindo-se patético; "Claro que sim. Você é uma pessoa interessante, House, por mais que você pense que é ... bem, você não é." House olhou nos olhos do australiano, perceptível à luz fraca que vinha do lado de fora do carro, com tanta emoção nos seus azuis que Chase não conseguia desviar o olhar. Não podia ficar mais claro que seu chefe não conseguia encontrar as palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo. Chase vagamente se perguntou se House já havia se apaixonado.

E eles se beijaram. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que os possuía para colidir os lábios naquele mesmo momento preciso, mas as razões logo foram deixadas de lado. Lábios se moveram, línguas dançaram, dentes colidiram, respirações se misturaram, corações se fundiram, e eles finalmente se separaram depois do que parecia para os dois uma eternidade.

Chase ficou boquiaberto com seu chefe; o que ele pensaria agora?

Foi difícil dizer; House estava olhando diretamente na frente dele, dedos tamborilando no volante. "Foi um beijo amigável." Ele afirmou, fazendo Chase rir baixinho. "Sim, claro. Boa noite House. Obrigado novamente." A porta do carro se abriu e o loiro saiu para o apartamento dele. Ele precisava estar em suas próprias coisas por um tempo, para refletir sobre as coisas.


	4. Capítulo 4: Tudo foi feito

Você segue o seu caminho, eu vou o meu  
Mas eu vejo você na próxima vez  
Tudo já foi feito  
Tudo já foi feito  
Isso já foi feito antes

"Onde vocês dois estavam ?!" Cameron gritou quando House entrou na sala de conferências, sozinho hoje. Ele parou para olhá-la estranhamente e foi para o quadro branco. "Por que de repente eu sou duas pessoas?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo para ela enquanto girava a caneta do quadro branco entre os dedos. Cameron suspirou, abaixando os braços pesadamente.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Agora, enquanto você e Chase estavam fazendo Deus sabe, nossa paciente teve parada respiratória. Foreman drenou o líquido de seus pulmões. Ela é estável ... Enviamos o líquido para o laboratório, eles nos disseram. deve estar de volta hoje de manhã. Você ficará feliz em saber que o erro de Chase não nos custou; ela realmente não tem coágulo. No entanto, Cuddy não está feliz por você ter saído ontem.

House olhou para ela, então ele franziu a testa. Virando-se para o quadro, onde o novo sintoma estava escrito com a letra de Cameron, começou a girar a bengala. Ele foi se sentar à mesa, fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, pegou o café de Foreman das mãos e bebeu, ignorando o "Ei!" reclamação que recebeu e voltou ao conselho.

Limpando-o com a borracha, ele escreveu: sintomas psicológicos, retém a dor, o controle e , após uma breve pausa, a shama. Então, ele se virou para seus dois patinhos; Chase ainda não havia chegado. "Ok, scram", ele retrucou, "Cameron: tome metade das minhas horas de clínica restantes e Foreman ficará com a outra metade. Chase fez quatro ontem, mas desde que Cuddy me generosamente me concedeu um conjunto extra de horas para fazer, restam oito. Perfeito, ninguém consegue fazer mais do que ninguém: todo mundo está feliz! "

"E se você?" Cameron perguntou quando ela e Foreman se levantaram.

"Vou fazer uma visita à nossa pequena senhorita CEO ..." Ele respondeu enquanto se afastava.

Tap tap , foi a bengala sobre a mesa, fazendo Wilson pular. Ele olhou para House, que parecia um pouco perturbado. Ele se perguntou como sabia que estava do lado de fora tentando relaxar, mas sacudiu-o quando começou; "O que está acontecendo? Onde você estava -"

"Carly precisa de um transplante de coração." Ele afirmou, interrompendo seu amigo no meio de suas divagações.

"Não importa agora! Você -"

"Minha paciente precisa de um coração, ou ela vai morrer, Wilson! Chase, por outro lado, ainda estará respirando mais tarde." House disse, bastante severamente.

"Como você sabe? Eu olhei os resultados dos testes com Cameron e Foreman ontem porque você não estava lá , mas nada indica um problema no coração ... Os testes de fluido pulmonar dela voltaram?" House começou a andar de um lado para o outro atrás de Wilson. "Eu ... não posso te dizer. Responsabilidade profissional."

"Sim, isso importa para você." Wilson alegou.

"Não é meu: o seu."

"Oh, que bom House," ele disse sarcasticamente, "você sabe que eu vou te denunciar a Cuddy assim que terminar de falar -"

"Esse é o problema. Não estou dizendo que lhe agradaria, estou dizendo que você seria obrigado a fazê-lo." House sorriu com suas próprias palavras, como se o entristecessem e Wilson franzisse a testa, observando o aleijado andar de um lado para o outro. "Por causa da minha posição no quadro?" Quando a única reação que House teve foi um 'ir em frente', ele continuou: "Minha posição no Comitê de Transplantes?" Ainda sem resposta, mas um olhar "talvez" foi disparado para ele. "Vamos lá House, você está me dizendo por uma razão!"

"Eu não posso te contar!" House praticamente gritou com ele, assim como Cameron e Foreman vieram correndo até eles, parecendo descontentes e sem fôlego. "Carly precisa de um novo coração, House ..." Cameron disse, fazendo Wilson olhar para seu amigo que tinha uma expressão de dor novamente. "Se você vier conosco, podemos colocá-la na lista por -"

"Ela já está na lista." House declarou calmamente, olhando para o hospital atrás de Cameron, que fez uma careta; "O quão?"

"Vamos." House disse a eles, voltando para o hospital. Cameron e Foreman trocaram olhares, mas seguiram House, no entanto.

Chase saiu da cama, em pânico, quando ouviu o bip dele. Droga. Ele o deixara aberto na mesa de cabeceira, cansado demais para lembrar de desligá-lo. Ele tropeçou em seu apartamento ontem à noite com uma leve dor de cabeça, então não estava com vontade de ir trabalhar esta manhã. Depois de desligar o despertador, escovar os dentes e se despir, ele foi direto para a cama. Ele suspirou ao ler sua mensagem de pager: ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? -CAMERON, e gemeu quando outro entrou: CASA está chateada. –CAMERON. Um terceiro apareceu, o sinal sonoro realmente irritando seus nervos agora: É MELHOR CHEGAR SEU BURRO AQUI. NOSSO PACIENTE ESTÁ MORRENDO, SEM FÉRIAS. -CASA.

Achando que ele realmente não tinha outra escolha, Chase foi tomar um banho rápido, se vestiu e pegou uma maçã para comer ao sair, uma desculpa fraca para o café da manhã, mas melhor do que nada.

House o encurralou assim que ele entrou no PPTH. Parecia que ele estava esperando por perto enquanto o agarrava pelo braço e o conduzia para a sala de exames quatro - a mesma sala em que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez - e trancou a porta atrás deles.

"Eu trouxe minha bunda", Chase disse a ele, zombando da mensagem de pager de House e dando a ele um leve sorriso, "O que há de errado com Carly?" House inclinou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha; "Carly? Ah, sim! A mulher com os dois pés esquerdos!" House exclamou espetacularmente. Chase revirou os olhos; "Eu pensei que tínhamos feito as pazes?"

"Correção: eu fiz as pazes com você por gritar. Você não é perdoado por seu erro, então, infelizmente, ainda sou elegível para zombar e zombar de você." House o informou, sorrindo. "Eu não sabia que tínhamos regras agora." Chase disse, e House jogou a mão para ele.

"Bem, de qualquer maneira, descobrimos que Carly precisa de um transplante de coração. Não perdi tempo em colocá-la na lista. Infelizmente, graças a você, perdemos tempo em encontrar o que exatamente ela tem. Se tivéssemos sido mais rápidos, ela teria sido garantiu um coração. Mas, quando eu a enviei, havia apenas um disponível. Então agora eu tenho que participar de uma reunião para explicar por que ela deveria ser a pessoa que conseguiu ". House explicou parecendo sombrio; Chase revirou os olhos novamente.

"Isso não acabou de reagir? Eu sei que você não gosta de reuniões, mas se você pode conseguir um coração para o nosso paciente ..." Chase refletiu bastante, não querendo ter uma sessão de 'House falando sobre trabalho'. Disse aleijado murmurou ininteligivelmente, antes de encarar Chase, parecendo envergonhado.

"Eu fiz algo muito ruim, Chase ... eu disse à paciente que lhe daria um coração, mas vou ter que mentir para o Comitê. Ela não está qualificada para receber um coração porque é bulímica: ela usa Ipecac para induzir vômitos. E ela se corta. "

Chase olhou. "Então ... não minta. Se descobrirem, você perderá sua licença médica!"

"Eu sei, mas ... ela realmente precisa desse coração." Chase nunca tinha visto seu chefe assim por causa de um paciente. Isso era impossível ... House sempre teve a resposta! Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas, felizmente, House ainda tinha algo a dizer; "A única maneira de mentir com segurança para o Comitê é se ... você me ajudar." Chase não falou, aguardando a proposta de seu chefe. "Encontre a garrafa de Ipecac e elimine outras pistas que possam levar alguém a descobrir."

"De jeito nenhum ..." Chase balançou a cabeça, "você quer nos despedir?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Não, eu quero me salvar de ser demitida, daí você também, porque se eu receber o saco, vocês três também: todo o departamento vai." House explicou calmamente. Chase continuou parecendo incrédulo; "E se eu for descoberto?"

"Eu vou te perdoar." House disse, uma emoção que Chase nunca havia visto nele antes de iluminar seus traços faciais: "Se você fizer isso, eu perdoarei seu erro".

Chase sentiu seu pulso acelerar; "Devo estar louco de dizer isso, mas tudo bem, farei o meu melhor ..." Ele disse lentamente, quase sem acreditar em si mesmo. "Enquanto isso", continuou House, "teremos que agir como se estivesse chateado com você, e com medo de que eu vá demiti-lo. Caso contrário, Cameron definitivamente saberá que algo está acontecendo. você sabe que teremos Wilson e Cuddy respirando pelo pescoço. "

O australiano assentiu, mas não falou nem saiu. House também não. Foi quando Chase caminhou até o chefe, colocou a palma da mão aberta sobre o coração e deu-lhe um beijo lento e significativo. House realmente não respondeu, apenas aprofundando um pouco antes de Chase recuar. Eles olharam nos olhos um do outro por um longo momento e Chase se virou e deixou House sozinho para contemplar o que tinha acontecido.

Carly estava dormindo. Provavelmente sob dosagem pesada de sedativos; sua condição estava começando a se deteriorar. Era perfeito para Chase: dessa maneira, ele poderia fingir que estava verificando sua condição enquanto vasculhava sua bolsa despercebida. Encontrou a garrafinha com bastante facilidade e guardou-a no bolso quando ouviu a porta se abrir rapidamente atrás dele. Ele pulou muito mais do que gostaria e girou tão rápido que sentiu o pescoço e a parte inferior das costas doerem.

Foi o Wilson.

"Você sabe onde fica o House?" O oncologista perguntou, olhando-o desconfiado. Chase se forçou a manter um rosto calmo, mas tentou soar amargo quando respondeu, lembrando que não deveria gostar de House. Mas o gosto de House permaneceu em seus lábios quando ele os lambeu nervosamente. "Não. Você tentou a sala de conferências?"

"Claro que sim, é anexado ao escritório dele." Wilson disse agradavelmente, embora ainda parecesse desconfiado. "Talvez ele esteja na clínica?" Chase tentou, mas Wilson teve outra resposta; "Não, ele está fazendo Cameron e Foreman fazerem suas horas. Por que você não está fazendo eles também?"

"Eu fiz minha parte ontem." Chase disse a ele, antes de perceber que acabara de dizer exatamente o que Wilson queria que ele dissesse. Porcaria.

"Logo antes de você sair com ele?" Wilson parecia um pouco menos agradável agora: "Onde você estava?" Chase não respondeu, não querendo dizer nada que pudesse parecer suspeito. "Tudo bem então ... O que você está fazendo agora? Nós dois sabemos que não há sentido em examinar Carly agora." Ainda sem resposta, Chase, Wilson começou a ficar irritado: "Escute, o que quer que House esteja fazendo você fazer aqui; é ruim. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas confie em mim, conheço House".

Chase finalmente falou. "Por que você está me dizendo isso se não sabe do que está falando?" Wilson suspirou e caminhou até Chase, que apertou a garrafa no bolso por reflexo. "Eu vi o jeito que você ficou tenso e nervoso quando entrei, Chase. E também sei que algo está acontecendo entre você e House, porque quando ele não me diz alguma coisa, é sempre porque é algo que ele realmente não deveria." não estou fazendo. Eu só quero ajudá-lo. "

"Você está errado", Chase deu um passo para trás. "Chase ... a última vez que House esteve com alguém, ele realmente estragou tudo. Eu não acho que ele esteja pronto para-"

"Do que você está falando ?! Eu não sou - House não é minha amante ou algo assim! Somos amigos, caramba!" Chase gritou, mas antes que ele percebesse, tudo o que ele estava guardando dentro dele nos últimos dias veio à tona para Wilson ouvir: "House me beijou ! E então, ele foi legal comigo ... eu só quero um você sabe? Mas ele parece não querer que eu chegue mais perto, e então você está me dizendo que eu não deveria gostar dele! Mas ... mas eu gosto. Eu realmente gosto. "

Wilson olhou para ele com compaixão, sem saber o que dizer, sem esperar que Chase fosse assim. O australiano parecia envergonhado por ter deixado Wilson ver uma parte tão secreta de si mesmo. O oncologista colocou as mãos nos ombros de Chase e sorriu com simpatia; "House ... não posso amar agora. Eu sei que provavelmente é difícil para você entender, mas eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém. Ele usará as pessoas para seu próprio benefício, depois as jogará fora." Chase balançou a cabeça. "Não ... você não sabe o que está dizendo. Vou saber que House gosta de mim. Apenas ... me deixe em paz."

Wilson fez um leve sorriso, mas obedeceu.

Chase enxugou as lágrimas que se formaram nos cantos dos olhos, com a visão embaçada, e decidiu ir para a sala de conferências. Se Cameron e Foreman estivessem lá também, ele estaria a salvo das perguntas de Wilson. Mas primeiro, ele pensou que seria melhor ir até o armário e guardar o Ipecac com segurança.

Infelizmente, as coisas só estavam piorando: quando ele se dirigiu ao vestiário, caminhou direto para Cuddy, que recuou e franziu o cenho. "O que você está fazendo? Você não está saindo mais cedo, está?" Ela perguntou desconfiada - os únicos quartos que estavam por aqui eram banheiros e vestiários.

"Não, eu esqueci ... meu ... pager." Ele disse, lutando para encontrar alguma desculpa. Cuddy levantou uma sobrancelha; "Certo. Realmente, o que você está fazendo? Isso tem algo a ver com House?" Chase rosnou um pouco mais alto do que ele queria, fazendo Cuddy parecer alarmada.

"Por que isso sempre tem a ver com House? Primeiro Wilson, agora você. O que há de errado nisso? House e eu não podemos apenas ... ficar sozinhos?" Cuddy olhou para ele estranhamente. "House não gosta de pessoas. É por isso que é tão difícil de entender." Ela disse a ele com naturalidade, fazendo Chase gemer.

"Ele gosta de mim." Ele afirmou antes de andar por Cuddy e em direção aos armários. E se Cuddy e Wilson estiverem certos, ele pensou, talvez House realmente não goste de mim? Eu sou apenas um jogo para ele?

Chase finalmente chegou ao seu armário, abriu-o às pressas e pegou a garrafa, mexendo na bolsa. "O que é isso?" Veio uma voz atrás dele. O australiano virou-se, batendo as costas contra o armário embaixo dele, escondendo as mãos atrás de si. Foi Cuddy. Seu coração batendo extraordinariamente rápido, ele gaguejou; "O que é o quê? E ... este é o vestiário de um garoto -"

"E eu sou o decano da medicina. Agora, o que você está escondendo?" Cuddy estalou, perdendo a paciência completamente. "Nada! Você acabou de me surpreender." Chase disse a ela, tentando colocar a garrafa na bolsa atrás dele sem que ela notasse. Infelizmente, Cuddy era bastante afiada e ela viu os braços dele se moverem. "Mostre-me suas mãos Chase." Ela pediu. O médico colocou a garrafa no armário e ergueu as mãos, mas parecia que o Ipecac estava perto da borda, vendo que, assim que suas mãos estavam para cima, caiu no chão, saltando e rolando em direção a Cuddy.

Chase estremeceu quando se inclinou para pegá-lo, olhando para o rótulo.

"Isso é ... Chase, você é bulímica?" Ela perguntou tristemente, fazendo Chase balançar a cabeça freneticamente; "Não, não é meu ... caramba!" Ele se virou para o armário e bateu com os punhos nos vizinhos. Ele ouviu Cuddy suspirar: "Paciente de House! Ele mentiria para o Comitê de Transplantes ... E você está ajudando ele? Chase, pensei melhor em você." Chase virou-se para encará-la com olhos assustados; "O que você vai fazer?"

Os ombros de Cuddy caíram. "Eu não vou dizer. Voglar não iria deixá-lo passar. No entanto, se eu alguma vez descobrir que você ter comprometido qualquer das suas posições novamente, fazendo algo tão estúpido como isso, vou demiti-lo. E House. Você me entende ? " Chase assentiu, envergonhado. "Então Carly não vai conseguir o coração, vai?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu disse isso? Isso é um aviso, mas não vou punir ninguém." Cuddy disse importante e saiu; "Agora, com licença, tenho uma reunião com o Comitê de Transplantes em dez minutos." Chase devolveu o sorriso com um sorriso que claramente dizia obrigado.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dela, Chase fechou o armário, encostou-se nela e deixou-se afundar no chão, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos e soltando um suspiro pesado. Ele se perguntou sobre House. O que ele diria se Chase dissesse que gosta dele? Ele ria? Chase poderia facilmente imaginá-lo fazendo algo do tipo. Então, novamente, eles haviam se beijado três vezes agora. Isso não significava alguma coisa? House disse que não, mas havia muitas vezes uma grande diferença entre as coisas que House diz e o que ele realmente pensa. Ele imaginou que havia apenas uma maneira de saber com certeza ...

Foreman olhou preguiçosamente quando Chase entrou na sala. Cameron estava andando, parecendo nervoso. Ela parou quando o viu; "House está em uma reunião! Ele está tentando conquistar o coração de Carly ..." Chase assentiu: "Eu sei, ele me disse." Depois serviu duas xícaras de café e forçou uma a Cameron; "Relaxe. House sabe o que está fazendo." Ele disse a ela, indo se sentar. Ela distraidamente tomou um gole antes de falar.

"Você não acha estranho como House colocou Carly na lista antes de realmente obtermos os resultados dos testes?" Ela perguntou. Foreman pareceu subitamente interessado e fechou o jornal enquanto Chase deu de ombros; "É House. Ele ... sabe das coisas." Ele disse a ela, distintamente distante de como isso soou ridículo.

"Ele sabe, mas geralmente ele sempre nos diz exatamente como ele descobriu milagrosamente. Mas desta vez não." Foreman disse, olhando de Chase para Cameron. Chase encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que ele poderia dizer para defender House que não seria muito estranho. Todos ficaram em silêncio, Foreman retornando ao jornal, Chase e Cameron tomando café, trocando olhares com frequência.

House voltou em breve. Cameron disparou quando entrou mancando; "Eu fiz isso." Ele disse a eles simplesmente. Todo mundo deu um suspiro de alívio; Foreman disse; "Isso é ótimo" e Cameron passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de abrir a boca para falar. Chase teve que se manter em pânico - ele sabia o que ela ia dizer. Ela ia perguntar a House como ele sabia sobre o coração. Em apenas uma fração de segundo sua decisão foi tomada: ele teve que fazer algo surpreendente o suficiente para distrair Cameron e fazê-la esquecer.

Então Chase fez algo com pura adrenalina, porque ele nunca teve coragem em outras circunstâncias: ele se levantou rapidamente, caminhou até House e o abraçou. Ele sentiu o corpo do outro homem se contorcer e depois relaxar em seus braços. House era inteligente: ele provavelmente adivinhou por que Chase estava fazendo isso. Ao sentir a mão de seu chefe acariciando seus cabelos, ele deu um passo para trás, segurando os antebraços de House e disse alegremente; "Eu sabia que voce poderia fazer isso!" House sorriu para ele - era pequeno e desapareceu rapidamente, mas estava lá.

Tentando não sorrir, voltou para a cadeira como se nada de incomum tivesse acontecido e viu o rosto de seus colegas: Cameron estava com a boca aberta, olhando para ele e Foreman franzindo a testa levemente, com a caneca de café a meio caminho da boca. House caminhou até o quadro branco e apagou seu conteúdo. Agora está tudo acabado , pensou Chase, ou melhor, esperava, enquanto observava seu chefe entrar em seu escritório.

"O que é que foi isso?" Cameron virou-se para ele, incrédulo. "Como assim? Fiquei feliz por ele." Chase disse a ela calmamente. Ela olhou. "Você abraçou House! E ele deixou você. Ele - vocês - vocês dois estão juntos?" Ela perguntou finalmente. Sua pergunta soou como um alívio para ela, como se ela estivesse querendo pedir um tempo, mas não pudesse.

"Não." Chase disse e ela atirou para ele um 'Oh, vamos lá!' Veja. "Sério! Nós não estamos." Cameron balançou a cabeça, claramente não acreditando nele, mas Chase não se importou: deixe-a pensar o que quiser. Não importava mais.

Era hora de sair. Cameron e Foreman se foram, apenas Chase e House permaneceram. O australiano estava observando seu chefe que, do outro lado da porta de vidro, estava imitando o piano novamente, dessa vez para Baba O'Riley , do The Who . Chase queria falar com ele, mas não sentiu vontade de perturbá-lo: ele parecia tão feliz. Como sempre, quando ele está fazendo algo relacionado à música.

Mas alguém entrou no escritório de House e desligou a música. Chase o reconheceu como Edward Voglar, o novo presidente. Os dois falaram por um minuto ou dois antes de House ligar novamente o iPod, que tocava uma música excessivamente alegre - arruinando o final dramático da conversa que ele queria produzir. A música parou novamente e Voglar saiu, deixando House parecendo bastante descontente.

Chase decidiu entrar antes que algo mais acontecesse. "O que Voglar queria?" Ele perguntou a House, pegando a bola de tênis. O homem mais velho deu de ombros sem compromisso, silenciosamente alertando Chase para abandonar o assunto. Antes que ele pudesse decidir dizer o que estava esperando o dia inteiro para dizer, House falou; "Para que foi esse abraço? Você sabe que Cameron nunca vai calar a boca sobre isso ..." Chase esfregou a testa sob os cabelos. "Ela ia perguntar sobre a coisa do coração - eu tive que distraí-la."

"Você não poderia ter escolhido outra coisa? Como beijar Foreman ou algo assim ... Algo que não está me envolvendo ?" House perguntou rapidamente. Chase olhou, e estava prestes a ir embora com raiva quando se recompôs e decidiu abandoná-lo. Foi agora ou nunca:

"Então ... não trabalho amanhã, certo?" O australiano perguntou apreensivo. House sorriu para ele: "Isso mesmo, é um dia de folga." Chase coçou a nuca, suspirando. House sabia o que ele ansiava: ele só queria que Chase perguntasse . "Você ... quer sair? Fazer alguma coisa, eu não sei, cinema, ou o que seja ...?" O sorriso de House vacilou, fazendo o coração de Chase afundar. De repente, ele se sentiu tão estúpido; claro que House não queria! Ele tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que sair com ele ...

"Claro, por que não? Eu vou buscá-la às dez." House disse enquanto recolhia as coisas na mesa e as colocava na bolsa. Chase ficou olhando, imaginando se ele sonharia acordado por um momento, até House acenar com a mão na frente do rosto; "Chase? Eu estarei lá às dez, estou bem?" Chase assentiu freneticamente, sentindo-se corar um pouco. House sorriu ironicamente; "Você é uma garota", disse ele a seu empregado, saindo de seu escritório.

Chase seguiu sem dizer uma palavra e o observou trancar a porta e sair sem que eles trocassem olhares ou falassem.

O que ia acontecer agora ...? House inegavelmente sabia que Chase gostava dele agora; então ele concordou em apenas humor ou queria realmente passar o dia com ele?


	5. Capítulo 5: Caixa de sapatos

Minha caixa de  
sapatos Caixa de  
sapatos de mentiras Caixa de  
sapatos Caixa de sapatos de mentiras

Alguém lhe disse:  
É assim que deve ser?  
Ou você acabou de encontrar  
E você não quer mais de mim?

Dez da manhã vieram e se foram. Não era até dez e trinta e quatro exatamente no relógio de Chase que havia passos desajeitados seguidos de uma batida na porta. Ele abriu imediatamente, revelando uma casa surpresa. Chase sorriu levemente enquanto resistia à vontade de rir - House não sabia que ele estava esperando há quase uma hora perto da porta, os olhos fixos no relógio. Ele estava um pouco preocupado que seu chefe não aparecesse. Ele não sabia o que teria feito se fosse esse o caso.

"Bem, você certamente está pronta, eu vejo ..." House afirmou, desconfortável. Chase assentiu, olhando para ele; ele usava uma camisa azul escura, com um casaco de tweed marrom e jeans cinza claro. Chase parecia muito diferente com seu jeans preto, camiseta do Guns N 'Roses e jaqueta de couro. "Então o que você quer fazer?" Chase perguntou, sugerindo que House entrasse ainda na porta. House hesitou, depois limpou a garganta; "Tem um café legal a alguns quarteirões de distância, onde eu gosto de comer, você quer ...?" Ele deixou sua pergunta inacabada, mas Chase sorriu. "Certo!"

Então Chase seguiu o aleijado do lado de fora, onde sua moto estava estacionada, parando quando a viu, fazendo House sorrir diabolicamente; "Eu estava certo ao supor que você nunca andou de moto antes disso? Pensei que seria divertido você tentar." Chase não respondeu, mas assentiu, vendo House subir com muita experiência e prender a bengala no lado com algumas tiras. Quando ele se sentou atrás de House, ele recebeu um capacete. Ele não pegou; "Não ... é sua casa, você está dirigindo!" Este balançou a cabeça e empurrou-a entre as mãos: "Eu não gostaria que você morresse por minha causa. Além disso, você é mais jovem." Achando que ele não tinha escolha, mesmo sabendo que House estava apenas exigindo que eleColoque o capacete por causa da galanteria, Chase o colocou e colocou as mãos nos quadris de House levemente. No entanto, quando a moto ganhou vida e avançou com uma velocidade surpreendente, o australiano descobriu que ele tinha que apertar muito a mão se não quisesse cair.

Estar em uma motocicleta com House foi assustador a princípio, quando eles viravam curvas fechadas e serpenteavam entre carros, às vezes parando no sinal vermelho para explodir com vida e velocidade depois, mas ele se sentia seguro segurando o corpo quente de House. Ele podia sentir a paixão com que seu chefe dirigia a bicicleta; da mesma maneira que um cavaleiro montado num cavalo ou um violinista tocando uma melodia com rigidez e esplendor. Pode-se imaginar que House sentiu como se estivesse voando, e não dirigindo, enquanto os guiava rapidamente, rapidamente pelas ruas.

Eles diminuíram a velocidade finalmente e pararam em frente a um pequeno café que Chase nunca tinha visto antes. Enquanto ele olhava para ele, ele foi levantado da bicicleta pela força quando House se levantou, sem soltar a cintura. House fez uma careta de diversão para seu empregado, quando ele tropeçou desajeitadamente na bicicleta e retirou o capacete, devolvendo-o ao proprietário. Nenhum dos dois falou até estarem sentados no café.

"Você gostou do passeio?" House perguntou depois que os dois pediram a comida. "Sim, foi ... especial. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes." House assentiu, distraidamente brincando com a garrafa de sal. Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente até a comida chegar, e quando isso aconteceu, eles falaram sem jeito sobre várias coisas desinteressantes, como o clima e o trabalho. Parecia que era muito mais difícil para eles terem uma conversa casual quando estavam longe do que era habitual para eles; sendo eles em jalecos de laboratório (no caso de Chase) e cercados por outros médicos. Mas agora eles estavam em uma pequena cafeteria, esperando um ao outro agir como se fossem amigos.

House interrompeu as divagações atuais de Chase sobre todos serem viciados em cafeína; "Cameron", disse ele em voz alta, para encobrir a voz do australiano, "gosta de mim". Chase parou de falar: "Sinto muito, o que?"

"Ela me disse por que está agindo de maneira tão estranha esta semana - ela sente como se todos a odiassem. Quando eu garanti a ela que, de fato, todo mundo gosta dela, ela me perguntou ... Se eu gosto dela." House disse a ele, mal escondendo seu sorriso. "O que você disse a ela?" Chase perguntou, surpreso.

"Eu disse não." House disse a ele simplesmente. "Ela parecia magoada depois, então eu supus que não tinha dado a resposta que ela queria." Chase ficou olhando; " É por isso que ela estava tão infeliz! Ela parecia tão nervosa o tempo todo. Oh, ela deve se sentir tão indesejada -"

"Eu só não a quero muito perto de mim. Ela ou ... qualquer um." House disse, brincando com o sal novamente e olhando para qualquer lugar, menos Chase, que falava baixinho; "ainda ... aqui está você comigo."

House olhou para ele com uma suavidade incrível em seus olhos, em vez de seu habitual olhar severo. "Eu ... você é diferente."

"Como assim?" Chase pressionou, fazendo House suspirar - ele não podia mais fugir de seu empregado.

"Você é intrigante, Chase. Escute ... Cinco anos atrás, eu me prometi nunca mais iniciar um relacionamento com ninguém." House parou para tomar um gole de água e continuou quando viu o rosto extasiado de Chase. Ele ficou impressionado com o interesse do australiano em sua história, mas continuou mesmo assim; "Eu morei com uma mulher chamada Stacy por cinco anos antes de sofrer um acidente na perna. Minha infração destruiu meu relacionamento com ela. Os médicos me diagnosticaram mal, o que causou a morte do músculo quadríceps ... eu quase morri - eu estava no hospital. parada cardíaca por um minuto inteiro.Depois, exigi um coma induzido quimicamente para superar a dor, apenas para acordar e descobrir que havia perdido o uso da minha perna por causa da decisão de Stacy como minha procuradora médica de não amputar minha perna, mas basta remover o músculo morto. Eu simplesmente não podia perdoá-la. Eu ... a empurrei para longe e terminamos. "

Chase piscou quando House parou: "Doeu tanto que eu decidi ... nunca deixar ninguém chegar perto". Seu empregado suspirou; "Você não quer que ninguém te ame porque não quer decepcioná-los? Ou não quer se machucar de novo?" Chase entendeu pelo aceno de House que ele estava no local. Ele olhou para o chefe com compaixão, engoliu em seco e colocou a mão sobre o homem mais velho, apertando levemente. Ele sentiu a mão embaixo do tremor, como se House temesse esse contato simples, mas rapidamente se dissipou quando seus olhos se encontraram.

"Não estou decepcionado com você. E não quero machucá-lo." Chase disse, a sensação de agitação no estômago piorando a cada segundo. Ele ignorou, cansado de se deixar levar por suas emoções. Os olhos de House se arregalaram quando ele entendeu o que as palavras de chase significavam. Chase apressadamente gaguejou; "Não precisamos nos apressar! Apenas ... não se apresse, House; não quero forçá-lo a fazer algo que não quer fazer." Ele levantou a mão da de House, mas House a pegou antes que pudesse recuperá-la, colocando a sua em cima da de Chase: "Vou pensar nisso ... hoje. Mas, obrigado."

"Hum, tudo bem. Claro." O silêncio caiu mais uma vez, quando House soltou a mão de seu empregado. O que ele estava pensando ... compartilhando essa história com Chase? Foi muito cedo, não foi? Ou talvez não ... se isso continuasse, ele teria que lhe contar um dia ... Eles terminaram o almoço, pagaram no balcão e deixaram o café. House colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para Chase, que estava olhando para o relógio.

"Então, eu estava pensando que poderíamos ver um filme. Não foi você quem sugeriu?" House disse do nada, fazendo Chase olhar para ele, assustado. Ele obviamente pensara que tinha acabado. Mas, aparentemente, não era, refletiu House, não tendo realmente planejado nada de especial. De repente, ele se sentiu um pouco barato. O que era estranho - ele odiava pagar pelas coisas e fazer coisas com as pessoas. Chase assentiu; "Sim! Hum ... eu fiz. Então, que filme?" House encolheu os ombros. Ele nunca foi ao cinema: como ele deveria saber que filmes havia para assistir ...? "Vamos escolher quando chegarmos lá, eu acho." Ele disse.

Aconteceu que não havia muitos filmes interessantes para ver, na opinião de House, enquanto olhavam para os pôsteres. Ou talvez seja apenas porque sou um idiota rabugento que geralmente não gosta de nada , pensou, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Então ele deixou Chase decidir. Ele provavelmente não achou que algo parecesse bom porque demorou um pouco, mas ele finalmente escolheu The Pink Panther 2 . House realmente não queria ver aquele filme, na verdade, ele não tinha vontade de assistir a nenhum filme, mas concordou - ele foi quem convidou, afinal.

O filme foi uma experiência muito mais divertida do que House previra: eles brigaram pela pipoca, soltando tosses abafadas enquanto tentavam não rir muito alto e fizeram comentários abusivos no filme, comentando sobre seu absurdo e estupidez. personagens. Fazia muito tempo que House não se divertia assim com outra pessoa que não Wilson. Ele continuou pensando que qualquer um que os observasse pensaria que eles estavam agindo como crianças imaturas, mas ele não se importava. Ele mesmo agia imaturo regularmente de qualquer maneira.

O filme acabou repentinamente, e eles não haviam assistido muito a ele. Eles saíram, ambos se sentindo muito mais confiantes de repente. Chase agarrou a mão de House de repente e apontou para um parque próximo. House parou no caminho para sua motocicleta, mas assentiu brevemente e se deixou ser conduzido por Chase; ele não tinha ideia do que eles poderiam ter feito de qualquer maneira. Ele sentiu a mão de Chase apertá-la delicadamente, mas realmente parecia diferente da mão de uma mulher. Também foi muito hesitante, provavelmente porque Chase estava nervoso.

Chase tentou ignorar a sensação de agitação que reapareceu em seu intestino enquanto caminhavam silenciosamente pelo parque. Era uma sensação estranha segurar a mão de House, que continuava soltando por causa de sua mancada, mas estava tudo bem, Chase se ajustou rapidamente. Ele aproveitou cada momento enquanto segurava a mão e a sentia apertar de volta suavemente. Seu coração se elevava toda vez que isso acontecia, mas logo terminou quando chegaram a um banco e se sentaram.

House praticamente caiu sobre ele, apertando levemente sua coxa. Pode parecer normal para qualquer outra pessoa, mas Chase reconheceu esse olhar - House estava sofrendo. Ele provavelmente não estava acostumado a andar tanto. O australiano olhou para as mãos que ele colocou sobre os joelhos, girando os polegares ao ouvir House estalar um vicodin e respirar profundamente.

"Esse filme foi horrível", disse House, com um brilho de humor deslizando sobre suas palavras. "Sim", Chase concordou, "Mas foi bom passar um tempo com você." Ele acrescentou, pensativo. House não respondeu, massageando sua coxa. Eles passaram alguns minutos assim em paz, claramente apreciando a companhia um do outro. Um homem passou no parque com sua banca de sorvete, o que deu a Chase algo a dizer; "Você quer sorvete? É por minha conta ..." Chase perguntou. House assentiu: "Sim, tudo bem. Pistache, por favor." Chase foi para o stand e pegou pistache para House e morango para si. O aleijado agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e começou a tomar seu sorvete sem palavras até ...

"Você não perguntou por que eu estava atrasada esta manhã." Ele afirmou. Chase engoliu em seco e virou-se para o chefe, franzindo a testa. "Não, por que eu deveria ter perguntado? Às vezes, as pessoas se atrasam, isso acontece com qualquer pessoa." House concordou assentindo novamente, mas continuou. "Wilson veio."

"Por quê?" Chase perguntou, adivinhando que ele não tinha mais nada a dizer vendo quando House parou por aí. "Ele queria perguntar sobre você. Como me sinto. É claro que, quando lhe disse que estava passando o dia com você, ele ficou surpreso." Chase franziu a testa; "Por que ele ficou surpreso? Se ele acha que você gosta de mim?"

"Bem, é isso, ele não acha que eu gosto de você", House disse a seu empregado, que parecia confuso: "Ele acha que estou usando você, lembra?"

"Oh, certo."

"Sim, bem ... Wilson sendo Wilson, ele começou a ficar todo histérico me dizendo o que eu deveria vestir e como agir e bla bla bla. Então é isso, eu acho, apenas algo para você esperar pelo amanhã. Não espere Se ele deixar você em paz com isso, ele vai bicar você como um pica-pau até você contar exatamente a ele tudo o que eu disse e fiz. " House explicou a ele, sem se preocupar em esconder sua diversão. Chase tomou alguns goles de sorvete antes de falar; "Por que você está me dizendo isso? Para me desencorajar? Eu não vou recuar. Eu ainda quero estar com você." Ele disse diretamente. House olhou para ele sem palavras.

"Essa não era minha intenção. Eu estava apenas ... avisando. É melhor você ter algo bom para contar a Wilson, ou ele não vai deixar você em paz." House reformulou, ignorando o comentário de Chase e se levantando, tendo terminado o sorvete. "Chegando?" Ele perguntou ao australiano, que rapidamente colocou tudo o que restava de sua sobremesa na boca e se levantou também. House virou e saiu, sem esperar por ele. Chase suspirou e correu atrás dele, agarrando sua mão novamente. Pelo canto do olho, viu House sorrir enquanto voltavam para sua moto.

Eles foram ao apartamento de House em vez de Chase para jantar. House desceu da bicicleta e a guardou na garagem depois que Chase também saiu, desta vez um pouco mais graciosamente.

Eles fizeram progresso hoje, pensou Chase. A última vez que saíram, para jantar depois do trabalho no restaurante indiano, conversaram principalmente sobre trabalho. Mas hoje eles foram muito mais abertos; House até revelou algo bastante secreto sobre si mesmo. Eles caíram no sofá quando entraram, depois de remover seus casacos e sapatos. A decisão de Chase foi tomada assim que ele se sentou, virando-se para House: "Meu pai foi embora quando eu tinha quinze anos". Ele afirmou, House assentiu: "Sim, eu sei. E sua mãe morreu cinco anos depois, não foi?" Chase engoliu em seco. "Isso mesmo ... Então ele me deixou em paz para cuidar dela e de seus problemas com álcool. É por isso que eu não bebo nada. Tomei um gole da cerveja que você me deu na outra noite, mas ... eu odeio. Eu realmente odeio. Quando eu tive que cuidar dela, Eu quase não tinha tempo para mim. Eu queria fazer outras coisas como sair, estudar e outras coisas, mas me sentia culpada sempre que saía. Por isso odeio meu pai. "

House assentiu; "Me desculpe por você. Deve ter sido difícil." Chase murmurou incoerentemente antes de dizer: "Você não sente muito por mim. Você está apenas dizendo isso."

"Talvez eu seja." House disse a ele preguiçosamente.

"Desculpe ou apenas dizendo isso?" Chase perguntou. House pareceu pensar por um momento. "Ambos." Ele disse, antes de se levantar e gritar da cozinha; "Estou fazendo espaguete." Chase não respondeu, imaginando o que diabos isso poderia significar. Ele estava arrependido, mas também não estava arrependido? Demorou alguns segundos para ele perceber que House provavelmente estava brincando com ele, e ele foi se juntar a ele na cozinha.

"E seus pais? Você os vê muito?" Chase perguntou, sentando-se à mesa, de frente para House, que parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para Chase, depois voltou a mexer no macarrão. "Eu não te contei o suficiente sobre mim hoje?"

"Não. Quero dizer, por favor ... você sempre tem que saber tudo sobre todo mundo, mas se esconde em tal mistério, é apenas inquietante, fascinante até -"

"Ooh, eu ouço um poeta falando?"

"Casa." Chase disse, com um simples olhar de 'cale a boca'.

"Ah, você não é divertido ..." House disse a ele em voz baixa. Depois de alguns instantes, ele olhou de volta para Chase; "Meus pais ainda estão vivos. Eu amo minha mãe. Eu odeio meu pai. O que mais há para saber?"

"Por que você odeia seu pai?" Chase perguntou, parecendo curioso. House suspirou: "Ele ... ele tem uma bússola moral insana." Ele afirmou: "se você entende o que eu quero dizer. E ... ele abusou de mim". House finalmente disse, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Chase observou-o atentamente, sem saber o que podia dizer e sem querer fazer mais perguntas: ele não queria que House se sentisse muito desconfortável. Então ele viu seu chefe preparar o jantar em silêncio.

Os pratos foram postos sobre a mesa e House sentou-se com um pequeno grunhido. Ele estremeceu ao tomar um vicodin. "Quantos desses você toma por dia?" Chase perguntou de repente, embora soubesse que House provavelmente o ignoraria ou responderia evasivamente. "O suficiente para não ser considerado alto". Foi a resposta. Ai está.

"Certo. É disso que você está tão bravo o tempo todo? Sua perna?" Chase perguntou, decidindo continuar a conversa. "Não. Eu sempre fui assim. Pergunte a Cuddy. Eu sou apenas um velho bastardo irritado."

"Você não está ... ok, você pode ser um bastardo. Mas, como eu te disse uma vez, você é uma pessoa interessante, House." Chase disse a ele: "Mmm, seu molho de espaguete é realmente ..."

"Interessante aqui significa que você está interessado em mim?" House perguntou. Chase franziu a testa levemente, "Sim, isso seria o ... significado interessante ..." Ele disse, sem saber o que House realmente queria dizer. De repente, ele percebeu que House tinha terminado o prato inteiro e estava esperando Chase. "Ou se você preferir, estou atraído por você." O australiano finalmente decidiu dizer, ganhando outro olhar vazio de House. "Você quer dormir aqui de novo?" O homem mais velho perguntou, levantando-se e mancando com uma perna na máquina de lavar louça com o prato nas mãos. "Sim, ok." Chase disse: "Mas pare de me evitar, caramba!" Ele gritou, chegando abruptamente à decisão de que estava cansado disso. Cansado de House, evitando ele e suas perguntas. Ele se levantou e foi limpar o prato também. Ele queria respostas!

Chase voltou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá, frustrado. Ele ouviu House se aproximar; clunk clunk e sente-se ao lado dele. Houve uma pausa cheia de nada além do som da respiração deles, até; "Quando você parar de dizer tudo o que você quer me dizer em palavras irônicas, eu vou começar a responder." House falou sério. Chase olhou em volta para ele com os olhos arregalados, aquela sensação de vibração na boca do abdômen estava de volta.

"Nervoso?" House perguntou: "Talvez seja o molho, foi bem picante".

"Eu te amo." Chase ouviu as palavras antes que seu cérebro pudesse entender que elas haviam saído de sua boca. Ele ouviu House fazer um som que soou como um pequeno suspiro de surpresa, mas Chase o silenciou beijando-o bruscamente. House beijou de volta imediatamente, seus corpos respondendo aos outros de todas as formas possíveis, enquanto seguravam as roupas, cabelos e rosto um do outro, brigando desesperadamente por posições. House se levantou, fazendo Chase cambalear enquanto ele corria para segui-lo em sua subida. O aleijado recuou lentamente em uma perna e Chase o seguiu, tomando cuidado para não pisar na ponta dos pés ou fazê-lo cair.

Sem fôlego, eles se separaram. House limpou a boca na manga, encarando Chase com frivolidade: "Isso é claro o suficiente para mim." Ele disse sorrindo. Chase sorriu positivamente, subitamente se sentindo muito mais confiante. Todo o estresse desapareceu agora, substituído por uma maravilhosa sensação de controle. House entrou no quarto e tirou as chaves e a carteira do bolso, voltando-se para Chase, que o seguira. O australiano colocou a carteira ao lado da de House e olhou de volta, não menos intimidado agora.

"Outro round?" Casa convidada, avançando placidamente. Chase era muito mais áspero; esse foi o efeito de vários dias de estresse e ansiedade enfraquecendo finalmente.

House sentou na cama para que ele não batesse de joelhos quando Chase juntou os lábios novamente. Uma bela sensação de conteúdo tomou conta de House quando ele se recostou e deixou Chase subir em cima dele. "Apenas ... deixe-se sentir ..." Chase suspirou entre beijos, sentindo que House estava tenso.

House gemeu lentamente em resposta ao movimento de Chase, o que Chase aceitou ao ver como o corpo de House imediatamente relaxou.

House deu um último suspiro e deitou-se quando Chase se aconchegou na parte de trás do pescoço, debaixo das cobertas e sorriu, beijando o ombro de House suavemente. Apertou os braços em volta do peito nu do chefe e debaixo dos braços, e adormeceu.


	6. Capítulo 6: Chamada e resposta

Você acha que eu só estou aqui para testemunhar  
Os restos de amor exumados  
Você acha que estava aqui para jogar  
Um jogo de quem ama mais do que quem

Havia água correndo em algum lugar. Chase sentou-se rapidamente e notou a ausência de House: ele estava tomando banho. O australiano levantou-se; tremendo quando o ar frio atingiu seu corpo nu, contornou a pilha de roupas no chão e foi ao banheiro. A porta não estava trancada, então ele a abriu lentamente. O ar quente foi um alívio para ele quando ele entrou, caminhando na ponta dos pés até o chuveiro.

Ele entrou, puxando a cortina e encontrou o rosto surpreso de House. Ele pegou o frasco de xampu que seu chefe estava segurando e começou a lavar o cabelo também. "Bom Dia." Ele disse, muito mais rouco do que pretendia, mas fez House sorrir. Chase lavou os cabelos e House se aproximou para beijá-lo, fazendo o loiro rir; "Você vai colocar sabão nos seus olhos ..." Ele o beijou de qualquer maneira e sentiu seu empregado sorrir.

Chase fez waffles novamente naquela manhã, para o conteúdo de House. Depois, eles se vestiram para o trabalho, Chase pegou emprestadas roupas de House e foram embora. "Hum, House? Prefiro pegar o carro hoje ..." Chase disse enquanto seu chefe se dirigia para a garagem. Ele se virou para ele e deu de ombros. "OK então." E eles entraram no carro.

"Sete e quinze, Dr. House e Dr. Chase assinam." House disse em voz alta para a enfermeira atrás do balcão. Bem na hora, Wilson apareceu, olhando entre curioso e nervoso. olhando de casa para perseguir. O oncologista levou-os a uma sala de exames vazia e seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável. Wilson abriu a boca para falar uma ou duas vezes, mas continuou a fechá-la, coçando a nuca.

"Seja o que for que você tem a me dizer, você vai me dizer. E Chase está ficando." House disse ao amigo com calosidade. Wilson pareceu hesitar novamente, mas não teve outra escolha.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Ele perguntou a House em particular: "você ... você esclareceu ... certas coisas que você ... hum ..." ele olhou para Chase nervosamente, "as coisas que você me disse que tinha certas preocupações sobre ..." Wilson terminou com indiferença, enquanto House sorria claramente. divertido. "Tudo está claro agora." Ele disse misteriosamente. Wilson parecia confuso, depois chocado. Ele assentiu uma última vez e saiu às pressas. House lançou um sorriso de satisfação para seu empregado quando eles saíram da sala de exames e caminharam juntos para a sala de conferências.

Cameron e Foreman estavam procurando alguns arquivos quando chegaram. "Meu, já estou trabalhando! O que são?" House disse, claramente para irritar Cameron, que olhou para cima, irritado; "Só porque você fecha as seis e meia às sete horas, não significa que somos todos procrastinadores como você." Ela disse rapidamente antes de retornar ao seu arquivo. Foreman deu a House um olhar de desculpas; Cameron estava obviamente chateado com alguma coisa.

House enviou Chase para fazer café e sentou-se, fingindo ler um arquivo, embora estivesse de cabeça para baixo: ele estava assistindo Chase. "O que você está fazendo?" Cameron estalou, arrancando o arquivo dele, "ou nos ajude ou não, mas não finja". Todo mundo olhou para ela em alarme. House disse a ela que precisa de café. Ele acenou para Chase, que serviu uma terceira xícara e a trouxe para a mesa, sentando-se também.

Cameron colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e suspirou. "Eu não preciso de nada! Apenas me deixe em paz." Ela rosnou. "Você está com ciúmes." House declarou. Chase rapidamente colocou a mão no antebraço de House para detê-lo: "Não empurre." Ele avisou seu chefe. O aleijado mordeu o lábio, dividido entre o desejo de pegar Cameron e querer ser legal com Chase. "Me avise quando tivermos um caso." House disse a eles antes de entrar em seu escritório, o rosto de pedra.

"Por que eu ficaria com ciúmes?" Cameron perguntou, mais para si mesma do que qualquer outra pessoa. Sentindo-se desconfortável, Chase decidiu não dizer nada, então seguiu House até seu escritório. "Para que foi tudo isso? Por que você está sendo tão mau com Cameron -"

"Por que você me impediu de contar a ela?" House atirou de volta quando ele pegou um vicodin, estremecendo quando se sentou. Chase cruzou os braços: "Porque não seria muito bom jogá-lo na cara dela assim! Ela ainda gosta de você, sabia?" Chase gritou com ele, subitamente zangado.

"O que você se importa? Você tem vergonha de mim, admita!" House gritou de volta, fazendo Chase olhar; "É disso que se trata ...? Não tenho vergonha, House! Só estou preocupada com Cameron. Ela não parece muito boa."

"E daí? Deixe que ela lide com seus problemas! Você conseguiu o que queria, não é? Isso é, ficar nas minhas calças!" House zombou dele, praticamente gritando. Chase brilhou para ele e se virou; "Pare de ser um bastardo tão arrogante e nós conversaremos." Ele disse enquanto voltava para a sala de conferências e se sentava. Ao entrar, ele notou imediatamente que algo estava acontecendo: Cameron e Foreman estavam olhando para ele. "O que?" Ele perguntou, tentando parecer casual.

"Você dormiu com House?" Foreman perguntou, não parecendo nem um pouco enojado; apenas surpreso. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Claro que não -"

"Chase, não é que estivéssemos ouvindo, é que era difícil não ouvir quando as paredes são de vidro e vocês dois estão gritando assim." Ele pediu desculpas ao australiano, que olhou para ele, perplexo. "Eu ..." ele pensou no que House havia dito a ele agora: "Eu, sim, ok. Eu dormi com House." Chase admitiu, decidindo que não poderia fazer nada para tentar desfazer o que havia sido feito. Eles teriam descoberto um dia ou outro de qualquer maneira.

"Então, como é?" Foreman perguntou, brincando, mas ainda curioso. Chase olhou para ele, sem graça. Cameron permaneceu sem palavras, evitando o olhar. "Mas ... sábado você disse que não estava com House ..." Ela finalmente disse, devagar, parecendo ter dor de cabeça. Chase sorriu; "Eu não estava com ele no sábado. Nós saímos ontem e ..." Ele deixou sua frase inacabada; ele não conseguiu encontrar as palavras para dizer. Cameron parecia entender porque ela assentiu em silêncio.

Os três continuaram a ler a pilha de arquivos quando Cameron cantarolou, levantou-se e foi ver House. Alguns momentos depois, eles entraram na sala, House lendo o arquivo cuidadosamente. "Eu tenho que ver Cuddy ..." Ele anunciou antes de sair com o arquivo e um monte de envelopes na mão.

House voltou com o arquivo pouco tempo depois e gesticulou para que seus patinhos o seguissem. Chase pegou o arquivo e se afastou de House, deixando Foreman andar ao lado do chefe. House percebeu essa resistência repentina, mas não disse nada. Ainda.

Chase estava lendo o arquivo enquanto todos lançavam idéias e, no final, House disse-lhes para fazer uma ressonância magnética e procurar qualquer outra coisa que pudesse levar à situação atual do paciente, assim que chegassem ao quarto do paciente.

Cameron e Foreman entraram na sala imediatamente, enquanto Chase se afastou, olhando para House desafiadoramente. No entanto, um homem de terno estava esperando por ele do lado de fora da sala e House se afastou para conversar com ele, sem um segundo olhar para Chase. O australiano sentiu um aperto no estômago e foi se juntar aos colegas.

House caminhou com o homem, ouvindo sua história sobre ele ser advogado do paciente. "O nome dele é Joey, ele é meu único irmão." O homem, Bill disse. "Ele é importante para você." House declarou, pressionando o botão do elevador e olhando para ele: "Entendi. Portanto, não há placebos nele - usaremos o remédio real". O elevador tocou e ele entrou, o advogado seguindo logo atrás, parecendo descontente. "Então, apenas o Joey está na máfia?" House continuou quando a porta se fechou. "Eu estava esperando um apelido. Joey Mango ... Joey, a Chave Inglesa ..."

O advogado apertou o botão de parada e o elevador parou. "As pessoas sabem onde eu estou." House disse a ele friamente. Bill virou-se para ele; "Eu quero que você faça o seu trabalho", disse ele com notável calma, "diagnosticá-lo, consertá-lo e mantê-lo aqui". House mordeu o lábio lentamente; "somos um hospital especializado ... você vê, geralmente só tratamos as pessoas quando elas estão realmente doentes". Bill suspirou com raiva. "Se você libertar meu irmão, e ele fizer o que o governo quer, mesmo que você conserte ele, ele está morto. Preciso de tempo para convencê-lo disso."

House pensou por um segundo e assentiu. Bill colocou o elevador de volta em movimento e eles ficaram em silêncio. A atmosfera estava muito tensa até Bill falar novamente. "A boa notícia é que, se você estragar tudo, não precisa se preocupar com um processo por negligência. Em vez disso, um por um, tirarei as coisas que você ama até não sobrar nada." O advogado disse a ele com muita seriedade, apesar de um sorriso ter aparecido no canto da boca. House fez uma careta levemente perturbada quando ele saiu do elevador quando o abriu, dizendo; "Então, sobre aquela coisa da máfia ... é um sim?"

"Correr atrás." House chamou, quando entrou no quarto do paciente, embora ele estivesse na metade da porta. O loiro se virou com um 'o que você quer agora?' mas House apenas sinalizou para ele seguir com um aceno de cabeça. Chase suspirou, trocando olhares com seus colegas e correu atrás de seu chefe. Ele o seguiu até uma sala de aula vazia que servia para os estagiários. House fechou a porta e olhou ao redor; "Você queria conversar? Antes de eu sair com o irmão do paciente, você não tinha nada a me dizer?"

Chase não falou por um momento, considerando o fato de que, na verdade, House tinha notado quando ele voltou para falar com ele ... "Um sim ... eu disse a Cameron e Foreman." Ele viu House levantar as sobrancelhas. "E?"

"Bem, nada demais ... Cameron queria saber desde quando estávamos juntos, e Foreman ... fez um comentário bastante inapropriado." House franziu a testa e Chase corrigiu: "Na verdade, ele apenas perguntou como era dormir com você. Mas acho que ele estava brincando." House resmungou com um aceno de cabeça. "Certo ... Mais alguma coisa?" Chase balançou a cabeça.

"Não." House virou-se para sair, mas Chase chamou; "De fato, sim, há algo mais. Diga-me como você se sente. Eu sempre sou a pessoa que pula com os sentimentos e outras coisas ... E você?" House parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

"Eu ... não posso dizer com certeza, Chase. Gosto de passar um tempo com você, honestamente, mas ... não sei se posso dizer sinceramente que te amo de volta." Assim que ele terminou de falar, o aleijado sentiu um par de braços o cercar por trás; "Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Como eu disse antes, não se apresse ..." Chase disse a ele, abraçando-o com força; "Eu só queria saber o que isso significa para você ... O que aconteceu ontem, hoje de manhã ..."

House se virou e bagunçou os cabelos de Chaise. "Vou ser sincero com você, isso não significa muito agora."

Chase assentiu. "Eu posso esperar. Eu só quero apreciar o que tenho no momento por enquanto." House sorriu com os raros sorrisos verdadeiros que Chase já tinha visto dele, e seu abraço de repente se transformou em outra coisa enquanto eles batiam a boca juntos por outro daqueles inúmeros beijos desde ontem.

House entrou no laboratório de testes, endireitando suas roupas - Chase tinha sido bastante duro ... Ele viu Cameron parecendo desconfortável enquanto Foreman a olhava sorrateiramente. Ele se perguntou vagamente do que se tratava, mas lembrou-se de sua promessa de Chase de não pegar Cameron. Em vez disso, ele andou pela sala, olhando para os arquivos dos resultados dos testes e outras coisas, pensando distraidamente em Chase. Cameron respondeu suas perguntas sobre o paciente ser fumante, mas parecia super nervoso quando ele se aproximou dela.

House tomou nota disso, mas foi embora sem mencionar nada.

Ele foi interceptado enquanto estava saindo de seu escritório na hora do almoço por Chase. Eles se encontraram na porta, ambos parando abruptamente. "Hum ... quer almoçar comigo?" Chase perguntou a ele com um tipo falso de bravura em sua voz - ele estava parecendo apreensivo. House sorriu; "Não, eu disse a Wilson que iria comer com ele. Te vejo mais tarde." E o homem mais velho se esquivou de Chase e se afastou. Ele não olhou para ele, apenas imaginando o olhar de decepção que sabia ter aparecido no rosto do australiano.

Wilson não levantou os olhos do computador quando entrou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou enquanto continuava a digitar qualquer coisa sem importância que estava fazendo. É claro que House estava mentindo para Chase, ele realmente não prometeu a Wilson que o encontraria. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ficou irritado com a falta de interesse do amigo, então ele se abaixou e desconectou o laptop.

"Ei! Esse foi um documento fiscal importante -" Wilson reclamou em voz alta.

"Ah, cale a boca, eu sei como você é maníaco com seus 'documentos importantes': você economiza a cada três segundos. Eu vim aqui para conversar com você - algo que você parece ter esquecido o significado." House disse-lhe superiormente.

"Do que você está falando? Deus, você se ouve falar algumas vezes, eu juro a você -"

"! Esta manhã Será que você ouvir a si mesmo falando, ou melhor, tentando falar." House o interrompeu novamente, divertido pelo desconforto de seu amigo. Wilson coçou a cabeça; "Olha, eu queria perguntar o que você fez com Chase ... Isso é tudo." House sorriu. "Sim, foi o que eu pensei ter ouvido através de toda a confusão."

"Oh, você vai parar! Ouça ... Você não entende o quão estranho isso é? Você e ... Chase! Sério, essa é a última coisa que eu teria imaginado!" House assentiu; "Ainda é um pouco estranho para mim, você sabe? Mas é claro, eu sei o que você e Cuddy estão dizendo pelas minhas costas: OM-GEEE House está molestando a pobre e inofensiva Chase!" House terminou imitando a voz de Cuddy.

"Nós não somos -", o oncologista parou ao olhar que House deu a ele e rearticulou: "Ok, nós tivemos algumas preocupações a princípio, eu admito. Mas decidimos deixar isso continuar por um tempo e ver o que aconteceu."

"Ok, primeiro, eu não estou molestando Chase, se é realmente o que você pensou. Segundo, você e Cuddy não têm poder sobre quem eu namoro, portanto, o fato de que você decidiu deixá-lo continuar não significa nada." House disse seriamente. Wilson ficou boquiaberto; "Você disse 'encontro' ... Você tem sentimentos por ele!"

House parecia horrorizado consigo mesmo: "Eu não! Eu ..." Ele fechou os olhos e rosnou; "Eu simplesmente não sei mais Wilson. O que devo fazer?" Ele disse, colocando um vicodin. Wilson sorriu confortavelmente; "Você deveria ouvir mais seu coração, House. Eu não estou dentro de você; não posso saber como você realmente se sente." House assentiu levemente. "Você sabe que eu sou ruim nisso. Eu não consigo nem entender o que Chase se sente sobre isso, como você quer que eu saiba como eu me sinto?"

"Você deveria contar a Chase sobre isso. Ele vai ajudá-lo, se ele realmente tem sentimentos por você." Houve um silêncio quando House recordou lembranças da noite passada; Quero dizer, ele disse claramente: "House deu um pequeno gole", eu te amo. "Wilson sorriu:" Bem, acho que isso é bom. Mas não posso dizer mais nada realmente ... Você precisa faça o resto por conta própria ". House suspirou e se levantou, olhando para o amigo uma última vez antes de sair com um olhar que significava "obrigado", mesmo que ele fosse incapaz de dizer isso.

House estava saindo do hospital quando ouviu passos atrás dele. "Ei!" E Wilson caminhou ao lado dele. Ele continuou a andar, mas parou de repente.

"Meu carro foi roubado." Ele disse, olhando em volta. Wilson olhou para o estacionamento de House e caminhou até o carro vermelho que de repente estava estacionado lá. "Ou ... reencarnou ..." O oncologista disse ao notar um papel no pára-brisa. Ele pegou e leu; "Deslizamento rosa - um presente dos irmãos Arnello ..." Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a andar em volta do carro com admiração.

"Você sabe ... eles são bandidos, com certeza. Mas eles são atenciosos também!" House disse, sorrindo levemente. Wilson balançou a cabeça: "Você ... não é possível ... fica com ela?" Isso faz House sorrir ainda mais; "Sim, certo ... o que você acha que um cara como Joey faria se alguém recusasse um presente? Isso é ... meio que um insulto!" House disse, soando como se ele estivesse argumentando, mas não havia dúvida de que ele queria ficar com o carro. "Ele pode machucá-lo." Wilson disse, sorrindo agora também: "É definitivamente possível." House deu de ombros: "Estou ferrado! Tenho que pegar o carro!" Ele disse, como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo. Os dois riram, mas não perderam tempo sentando-se à vontade dentro dele.

"Oi Cameron." Chase disse quando entrou na sala de conferências. Ela estava lendo um livro para não olhar imediatamente. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de ver o que estava lendo, ela rapidamente jogou o livro na bolsa e olhou para ele agradavelmente, embora um pouco corada no rosto; "Oi. Você ainda está aqui?" Ela olhou para o relógio. "Foreman já saiu e -"

"Estou procurando por House." Chase disse a ela, olhando ao redor pela porta de vidro que levava ao escritório do chefe, mas não havia ninguém lá e as luzes estavam apagadas. Cameron ficou olhando; "Oh. Me desculpe, eu o vi sair com Wilson ... cerca de meia hora atrás." Chase parou. "O quê ?! Mas ... que bastardo!" Ele resmungou, sentando-se com um suspiro pesado. Cameron colocou a mão no ombro; "O que há de errado? Você não brigou, não é?" Chase balançou a cabeça.

"Não, nada disso - é só que eu entrei com ele hoje de manhã, então agora não tenho carona. Acho que vou ter que ligar para ele, não sei se ele vai me buscar, idiota estúpido ... "Ele disse, passando incansavelmente os dedos pelos cabelos. Ele sentiu o cheiro do shampoo com cheiro de coco de House, o que o deixou ainda mais amargo ao pensar em seu chefe no chuveiro ... ele balançou a cabeça e pegou o celular quando ouviu Cameron dizer baixinho; "Posso te dar uma carona."

Chase olhou. "Você ... você não precisa! Quero dizer, eu não quero incomodá-lo, se você mora do outro lado da cidade ou algo assim ..."

"Oh não, não, não! Está perfeitamente bem!" Ela o assegurou, parecendo constrangedor. Chase deu de ombros: "Ok, então, se estiver tudo bem. Obrigado." Ele disse com gratidão, guardando o telefone enquanto se levantavam e saíam da sala, trancando as portas ao sair.

Era tenso andar sozinho com Cameron a essa hora no PPTH, porque não havia quase ninguém por perto. Eles chegaram ao carro de Cameron em silêncio; a única coisa que Chase disse ao entrar no carro dela era o endereço dele. Cameron também ficou em silêncio durante todo o percurso. Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Chase, o australiano agradeceu e estava prestes a sair quando ele disse; "Você quer entrar? Por algo para beber, quero dizer, você sabe ..." Ele não sabia o que o fez dizer isso e se arrependeu instantaneamente, mas Cameron sorriu levemente. "Ok, claro. Eu não tenho nada para fazer de qualquer maneira."

Então aqui estavam eles no apartamento de Chase. Ele perguntou sem jeito o que ela queria beber e ela tomou água pura. Ele estava com um nó na garganta porque estava chateado com House, mas preocupado com as razões de seu chefe para sair sem ele, então ele também fez um copo de água. Eles se sentaram no sofá dele, o mesmo sofá em que Chase admitiu seus sentimentos ontem à noite - tudo bem, isso estava ficando irritante: por que tudo o que ele fazia lembrava House? Cameron tossiu.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre House ..." Ela disse lentamente. Chase a convidou para continuar acenando com interesse, e ela o fez; "Ele provavelmente te disse isso ... que eu, bem ..."

"Que você gosta dele." Chase terminou por ela. Ela olhou para ele com um olhar triste; "Sim. Então, eu quero me desculpar por hoje. Eu posso ter parecido um pouco zangado ou até com ciúmes; o que foi estúpido. Eu acho que ... você pertence a House. Você parece se encaixar tão bem." Cameron disse-lhe gentilmente; Chase podia ver claramente que ela era verdadeiramente sincera. Suas palavras estavam realmente saindo do seu coração. "Obrigado." Era tudo o que ele podia dizer para ela. Ela parecia ter entendido porque sorria para ele, desta vez parecendo muito mais feliz.

"Abraço de reconciliação?" Chase convidou com um sorriso, fazendo Cameron rir. Ela o abraçou mais perto, e eles ficaram subitamente menos estranhos, como se isso tivesse selado sua amizade implícita de alguma forma.

Antes que eles percebessem, estavam agindo como velhos amigos: esparramados no sofá com pipoca, assistindo TV e rindo. Eles conversaram muito sobre várias coisas e encontraram muitos interesses em comum. Eles finalmente adormeceram no sofá enquanto assistiam Seinfeld voltar a correr.

Houve uma batida pesada na porta, fazendo Chase pular. Tudo ainda estava escuro e as luzes que vinham da tela piscante da TV fizeram seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ele pegou a lâmpada e uma luz amarela quente inundou a sala. Cameron estava dormindo profundamente no sofá oposto, a quinta tigela inacabada de pipoca embalada em seus braços.

Outra batida forte ecoou pelo apartamento. Chase olhou o relógio e franziu a testa: quem o visitou às cinco e meia da manhã? Levantou-se e, grogue, caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e encontrando a boca bastante invadida. Ele reconheceu House pelo cheiro e foi forçado a recuar quando seu chefe o pressionou, fechando a porta do apartamento com uma mão, segurando a frente da camisa de Chase com a outra.

Quando Chase se afastou, ele colidiu com uma pequena almofada de pés e eles caíram no chão. No entanto, eles não pararam de se beijar, House prosseguiu e Chase cumpriu alegremente seus desejos não ditos, tirando o cinto de seu chefe, jogando-o pelo chão e descompactando o jeans de House.

Eles se separaram para respirar apressadamente, apenas para continuar com vigor renovado. Chase sabia que ele deveria ter parado para perguntar sobre as razões de House sair sem ele ontem à noite, mas maldição, House se sentiu tão bem ... Ele ficou rapidamente perdido no fascínio de tudo isso quando ouviu um suspiro. Foda-se: Cameron!

Eles pararam de se beijar e se viraram para olhá-la. A cena inteira congelou, House em cima de Chase, seus jeans esquecidos em algum lugar no chão ao lado dele, atualmente desfazendo as calças do australiano e Cameron sentado no sofá, olhando para eles. House pigarreou; "Este seria um bom momento para alguém dizer algo engenhosamente engraçado". Ele afirmou. Chase gemeu e deu um tapa na testa, esfregando os olhos com vergonha quando Cameron deu uma risada nervosa.

House se levantou de maneira importante e pegou as calças, parecendo totalmente imperturbável, como se essa fosse a situação mais normal em que ele já estivera. Chase se levantou e mexeu na bainha da camisa, olhando para a TV, como se estivesse indo. para dizer a ele o que dizer. Cameron colocou a tigela de pipoca em cima da mesa e se levantou, embora ela finalmente permanecesse sentada, como se não pudesse decidir o que deveria fazer. House sorriu maliciosamente; "Se você achou que estava quente, espere até ver o resto!" Ele beliscou o lado de Chase, fazendo o loiro se contorcer.

"House, você não está ajudando!" Ele disse com raiva, antes de olhar para Cameron trêmulo; "Me desculpe, eu meio que esqueci que você estava lá e ..." Ele parou de falar lá, percebendo o quanto isso era ridículo.

"O que você estava fazendo aqui, afinal?" House perguntou a Cameron antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta a Chase. Quando ninguém respondeu, House riu: "Ah, você teve uma festa do pijama sem mim ?!" Chase gemeu novamente: "Cale a boca House". Cameron suspirou suavemente; "Eu deveria ir para casa e me arrumar para o trabalho ..." Ela disse, finalmente se levantando. Oh, certo, o trabalho durou menos de duas horas ... Chase suspirou interiormente; onde foi sua noite? Ele mal dormiu cinco horas.

"Tem certeza que você não quer se juntar a nós?" House perguntou provocativamente, e Cameron corou um pouco. Chase bateu no braço dele. Cameron não respondeu, mas disse; "Tchau Chase, obrigada novamente e um ... até mais ..." felizmente quando ela saiu, embora parecesse perturbada.

Chase deu a volta em House assim que a porta se fechou; "Que diabos, House!" Ele gritou. Mas seu chefe apenas deu uma risada fraca. ... Algo estava acontecendo. Foi quando ele notou o gosto em sua boca - cerveja.

"Você está bêbado." Ele disse desapontado.

"Não sou!" House protestou: "Eu estava, mas agora estou bem. Vê?" Ele pegou um vicodin, jogou-o no ar e o pegou na boca. Chase suspirou, antes de perceber; "Você dirigiu aqui ?!"

"Claro que não, eu não sou tão estúpido - perguntei a Wilson - espere, eu sou estúpido!" Ele exclamou bastante, bem, estupidamente. "Wilson pegou meu carro!"

"E daí?" Chase perguntou. House balançou a cabeça; "Não importa ... Ok, eu admito que tomei algumas cervejas com Wilson. Conversamos sobre você e ele me fez sentir mal por deixá-lo no hospital, então voltamos, mas você não estava lá. chegamos em casa por seus próprios meios, então fomos de carro até aqui. "

"Há duas coisas erradas na sua história. Uma, por que você voltou ao hospital? Obviamente, eu não teria parado até as quatro da manhã só porque você não me levou para casa e, em segundo lugar, não você percebe o carro de Cameron lá fora? " Chase disse, desconfiado. House rosnou fracamente.

"Ok, você venceu: estou bêbado. E fico idiota quando estou bêbado." Chase assentiu; "Você não pode estar tão bêbado se souber que está bêbado. Mas de qualquer maneira, devemos nos preparar para o trabalho. Talvez chegaremos lá a tempo hoje ..." House gemeu; "Eu não quero ir trabalhar." Ele disse, parecendo um garotinho que está discutindo com a mãe sobre não querer ir para a escola.

"Que tal tomar um banho, isso vai te acordar." Chase sugeriu, fazendo House sorrir.

Depois de um banho quente (N / A: entendeu? Ha ha ...), eles se vestiram. House olhou através das roupas de Chase.

"Na verdade, suas roupas não são tão ruins", afirmou, "é do jeito que você as mistura que é horrível". Com isso, ele ajudou seu wombat a escolher coisas que combinavam mais do que as que costumava usar, e saíram depois do café.

Eles assinaram o PPTH juntos pela terceira vez e foram para a sala de conferências. Como House pensara, eles foram os primeiros a chegar. Então, eles fizeram bom uso de seu tempo, para colocar nas palavras de Chase, e examinaram juntos a condição atual do paciente.

Os outros dois patinhos chegaram em breve, Cameron ainda estava um pouco perturbado, e a atmosfera na sala era tensa quando eles fizeram o seu diferencial. Foreman não tinha noção, é claro, então ele foi quem apresentou mais idéias, sendo o único a salvo de pensamentos não relacionados à medicina.

Quando saíram da sala para examinar o paciente, Chase estava pensando que seria um longo dia. Ele já estava se sentindo cansado e não queria nada além de dormir. Mas assim que se afastaram de House, ele e Cameron afastaram qualquer pensamento desta manhã e agiram de maneira mais amigável do que o habitual um com o outro. Se Foreman notou, ele não se importava, porque estava tão concentrado em seu trabalho como sempre.

Eles finalmente resolveram o paciente, tratando-o com Deficiência de Ornitina Transcarbamilase e Hepatite C. Tudo estava indo bem naquele dia; eles haviam acabado de liberar o paciente e todos haviam terminado o serviço clínico (de House). Isso é até House entrar mancando na sala com uma pasta vermelha na mão.

"Já é um novo paciente?" Foreman exclamou, claramente cansado do dia também.

House foi ao quadro e se virou para encarar seus patinhos; "Sim. Mas antes disso, tenho um anúncio a fazer." Todo mundo ficou em silêncio - House parecia muito sério.

"Disseram-me", disse ele, "que preciso me livrar de um de vocês até o final da semana".

Ninguém se mexeu ou emitiu som até House colocar o arquivo na mesa.

Foreman e Cameron se viraram um para o outro, depois para Chase.

A situação estava clara; eles pensaram que Chase estava seguro, porque ele estava dormindo com House.

Isso não parecia bom.


	7. Capítulo 7: Muito Pouco Tarde, Parte 1

E eu poderia ser bom, e eu faria - Se soubesse que fui entendido  
E será ótimo, apenas espere - Ou é tarde demais?  
Um dia, esse constrangimento desaparecerá atrás de mim  
E naquele dia eu pude pensar em coisas que não me lembrariam  
Mas hoje em dia é insuportável para nós dois  
Não podemos discutir dessa maneira

"O que você acha que eu vou ser demitido?" Cameron fez uma careta para Foreman, que deu de ombros; "Não vai ser eu." Ele disse conscientemente, olhando de soslaio para Chase.

"Ei, parem com vocês dois!" Chase exclamou enquanto Cameron e Foreman se entreolharam. "Fácil para você dizer - você não vai ser demitido!" Cameron disse a ele. Chase suspirou; "É exatamente isso que Voglar quer ver; nós brigamos e mordemos a cabeça um do outro ..." O australiano argumentou: "Temos que ficar juntos". Foreman sorriu: "Você ainda não foi quem foi demitido."

"Não, acho que ele está certo, capataz. Não deveríamos lutar; isso estaria exatamente dentro das expectativas de Voglar ... eu não sei sobre você, mas não quero dar a ele a satisfação." Cameron disse, posou. Foreman continuou parecendo louco, mas ele parou de gritar. "Certo. Ainda temos que ter cuidado ... House acha que alguém o denunciou a Voglar sobre as pílulas de Ipecac." Ele lhes disse, estreitando a gravata nervosamente: "Mas acho que seria melhor ficarmos juntos". Todos eles concordaram.

Chase sentiu uma pontada ao perceber o que Foreman estava dizendo: Cuddy provavelmente disse a Voglar que havia ajudado House a mentir para o Comitê de Transplantes, e agora Voglar queria que Chase saísse daqui. Este foi apenas um pretexto. Não haveria escolha para House: era Chase quem tinha que ir.

"É melhor irmos dar uma olhada no paciente." Chase disse para mudar de assunto. House passou algumas horas na clínica como punição de Cuddy, que havia percebido que ele havia feito seus patinhos fazerem tudo o que ele tinha feito na semana passada.

"Por que nenhum de vocês médicos consegue ver além do peso dela ?!" A mãe do paciente perguntou desesperadamente. Cameron engoliu em seco e ficou sem palavras. "Se dieta e exercício físico são o tratamento, então o diagnóstico está errado." A mulher concluiu e Cameron fechou os olhos. "Pode ser. Mas a única maneira de sabermos é se você nos deixar fazer esse teste." A mãe sorriu, mas assentiu.

"A obesidade não é algo em que você apenas cresce". Chase afirmou quando ele e Foreman entraram na sala de conferência, tendo terminado seus testes em Jessica por enquanto. "Acho que você nunca viu um bebê?" Foreman respondeu. Chase bufou; "Ela não é um bebê, ela tem dez anos!" Eles viram Cameron trabalhando em seu laptop quando entraram. "Então você imagina que fazê-la sentir-se uma porcaria faria um mundo de bom ?!" Foreman perguntou rapidamente. "Sim! Se isso a tira do sofá." Houve um silêncio e Foreman suspirou, virando as costas para o australiano.

"Você está se contradizendo, Chase, temos que ficar juntos, certo?" Cameron disse tristemente, mas antes que o loiro pudesse responder, Foreman falou novamente; "Esqueça, Cameron, ele é apenas irritadiço porque sabe que é ele quem vai pegar o machado." Cameron olhou para Chase, que simplesmente olhou - parecia que ele tinha percebido isso também ...

"Como assim? Pensei que você continuasse dizendo que não tenho com o que me preocupar?" Chase perguntou desafiadoramente.

"Eu sei que você foi quem contou a Voglar sobre as pílulas. Não tente negar - eu posso ver através do seu joguinho. Você pode tentar me fazer acreditar que ama House, mas acho difícil acredite da maneira que você - "

"O que diabos você sabe?" Chase gritou, insultado: "Eu amo House. O que mais há para dizer? Não sei como Voglar descobriu ... A única coisa que sei é que ficaremos fracos se continuarmos lutando -" Ele parou de falar. olhando para o espaço.

"O quê? Gato pegou sua língua? De repente, percebeu que o que você está dizendo não faz sentido?" Foreman provocou. Chase balançou a cabeça lentamente, depois abriu os olhos. Se isso fosse um desenho animado, haveria uma lâmpada na cabeça dele. "Eu entendi!" Ele gritou: "Escute ... podemos vencer Voglar ... Se pararmos de brigar por isso! Ele está esperando que arrancemos a cabeça um do outro e tudo mais. Mas se continuarmos a nos dar bem, nada de ruim vai acontecer. Confie em mim, nós vamos sair disso ... só sei que House encontrará um caminho. "

"Como você espera que a gente se dê bem com você agora? Você diz que House não vai despedir ninguém ... Fácil para você dizer." Foreman respondeu. Cameron exalou ruidosamente. "Chase está certo, novamente, acho que devemos nos dar bem ... mesmo que seja apenas para provar que Voglar está errado. Você não tem ego suficiente para isso?" Ela perguntou a Foreman, que parecia sofrer interiormente antes de finalmente suspirar; "Ok então ... tanto faz."

Todos os seus pagers dispararam e correram para ver o que havia de errado com o paciente.

"Ela está sedada", Foreman disse à mãe de Jessica enquanto eles observavam a garota através do vidro. A mãe olhou para os três médicos com raiva; "Você deveria estar monitorando a condição dela, em vez de estar brigando e fazendo apostas!" Na verdade, Foreman e Chase haviam perdido a paciência um com o outro durante o exame, o primeiro ainda cético em relação ao plano do loiro.

"Ok, peço desculpas se parecia que não estávamos atentos à sua filha, mas garanto que sim." Chase disse a ela na tentativa de se justificar, mesmo que fosse culpa de Foreman. "Oh , por favor , salve sua patética insinceridade para o seu namorado ." A mãe disse a ele presunçosamente.

"Esse seria eu." House disse enquanto entrava em cena. Chase sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. "E você é?" A mãe perguntou. House sorriu; "Eu sou do laboratório. O que aconteceu com sua filha não foi causado por nada que esses médicos possam ou não ter feito." Ele a tranquilizou, olhando para os patinhos.

"Então, o que foi causado?" Ela perguntou nervosamente, para que House disse a ela, dando de ombros; "Eu não tenho ideia. No entanto, você ficará feliz em saber que não pode ser curado por dieta ou exercício." A mãe ficou olhando, e os médicos seguiram o mentor quando ele saiu mancando.

"Eu quase não preciso lembrar que este seria um momento extremamente bom para um de vocês se distinguir com uma idéia brilhante." House disse a eles, escrevendo psicose temporária como o novo sintoma no quadro branco assim que chegaram à sala de conferências. Ninguém falou, todos em silencioso acordo de que não brigariam por isso. House levantou uma sobrancelha; "Nada? Ok, todo o crédito é para mim." Ainda assim, todos ficaram em silêncio. "Vamos, pense! Há todo um universo de tratamentos ridículos para a obesidade que podem causar isso de alguma forma! Qualquer coisa - eu não me importo, apenas me dê algo!"

House estava obviamente bravo com o silêncio deles. Chase pensou vagamente em lipoaspiração, mas sabia que seria recusado. "Pílulas dietéticas?" Foreman sugeriu. House assentiu. "Ok ... mais alguém?" Ainda sem resposta. "Vocês dois concordam com Foreman?" Ele perguntou incrédulo. Normalmente, alguém teria pelo menos dado um comentário ou algo do tipo. A única coisa que conseguiu foi um aceno silencioso deles.

"Excelente então. Vocês dois evitam mais coágulos sanguíneos", disse ele a Foreman e Cameron, depois se virou para perseguir; "E você: você é bom em encontrar pílulas - vá encontrar as dela." Chase parou em seu caminho. Seus colegas o encararam, Foreman, com um rosto que gritava 'Eu te disse'. Cameron pareceu desapontado. Os dois saíram às pressas, deixando Chase sozinho com seu chefe, que abriu um vicodin, respirando aliviado. "Não pílulas dietéticas." Ele afirmou, olhando para o loiro: "Você pode ampliar a pesquisa um pouco ..."

"Pare de brincar com a gente." Chase disse, sem se preocupar em esconder sua frustração.

"Eu acredito que você é o único que eu estou fodendo. Foreman é muito inflexível e Cameron ... ela se apegaria a mim, quer ter filhos -"

"APENAS DEmitir alguém já!" Chase gritou: "Eu não aguento mais isso! Sério! Pare de nos tratar como ratos de laboratório, tentando ver quando vamos rachar e pular na garganta um do outro ..." House olhou para ele com severidade.

"Você acha que isso é divertido para mim? Eu não quero demitir ninguém." Chase caiu em uma cadeira; "Então ... tente encontrar um arranjo ... alguma coisa?" House balançou a cabeça; "Eu não tenho escolha."

"Então demitir alguém."

"Quem você demitiria?" House perguntou. Chase olhou para ele, boquiaberto. Ele estava prestes a dizer Foreman, ainda chateado com ele, mas decidiu ser honesto. "Eu me demitiria." Ele disse calmamente. House olhou de volta. Claramente, o que o homem mais velho esperava, não tinha sido isso. "Por quê?" House perguntou, parecendo triste. …Ímpar.

"Porque ... porque, oh House, sinto muito!" Ele gritou, tentando segurar as lágrimas que sabia que estavam por vir. Isso acabara, House descobriria e ele o odiaria pelo que fizera. Realização repentina surgiu no rosto de House. "O que você fez?" Ele perguntou severamente.

"Eu tinha encontrado o Ipecac e ia colocá-lo no meu armário. Era ... era Cuddy. Ela me interceptou, e eu devo ter parecido culpado porque ela continuou me incomodando até pegar a garrafa. Eu não dei Caí quando eu estava tentando esconder e ... bem, ela descobriu. "

"Por que você não me contou sobre isso? Poderíamos ter arranjado algo ou ..."

"Ela prometeu não contar!" Chase respondeu. House parecia ter levado um tapa. "Por que Cuddy contaria a Voglar?" Ele questionou, franzindo a testa e parecendo simplesmente chateado. Chase deu de ombros. Ele não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não podia ser bom. "Vou tentar arranjar algo com Voglar." Ele ouviu o chefe dizer. Ele olhou para cima, mas House falou antes que pudesse; "Mas não fique muito excitado - eu disse que vou tentar ..."

"Eu realmente sinto muito." Chase disse a ele novamente, levantando-se e finalmente olhando nos olhos dele. "Não fique", disse House, "é a Cuddy que vai se arrepender quando eu a encontrar". Chase sorriu fracamente; sabendo que House não podia fazer nada com Cuddy, mas ele estava agradecido por a Casa não estar realmente brava com ele e por tentar discutir a situação. Pessoalmente, Chase pensou que Voglar não se parecia com o cara que você gostaria de cruzar.

"Você tomou uma decisão?" Cuddy perguntou, olhando para cima da pilha de documentos enquanto House entrava. "17% em geral. Se cortarmos todos os salários, podemos ficar com a mesma quantia de dinheiro". Casa proposta. Voglar levantou-se e foi até a janela; "Não." Ele disse claramente.

"Se ele pode trabalhar e não perdermos dinheiro, qual é a diferença?" Cuddy protestou.

"Não se trata do dinheiro", afirmou Voglar, "nunca foi. Preciso saber que, seja o que for que lhe pedir, por mais desagradável que possa achar, você o fará. E - tão importante quanto - você precisa sabe disso. " House olhou furioso, Voglar olhou para ele com superioridade e Cuddy suspirou quando o aleijado saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Chase estava esperando lá fora; "Como foi?" House resmungou. "Ele disse não." O australiano inclinou a cabeça e seguiu o chefe até um elevador. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, então; "Quem você vai demitir?" Chase perguntou devagar. House não respondeu, então ele o seguiu para fora do elevador e entrou em um laboratório de testes. Seus outros dois colegas estavam lá, testando o sintoma mais recente do paciente: necrose cutânea induzida por Warfirin.

House continuou ignorando as perguntas de Chase assim que deixaram Cameron e Foreman para trabalhar. Ele parecia estar tentando evitar olhar para o médico mais jovem também, enquanto se afastava o mais rápido possível com sua bengala.

De repente, House parou e se virou para olhá-lo com severidade.

"Tudo bem, você vai parar de ser tão barulhento! Garanto-lhe que se eu soubesse quem eu ia atirar, eu diria a você. Mas não sei. Agora, acho que seria melhor trabalharmos nos dez anos. velho que está atualmente em risco de morrer, deixando menos questões importantes de lado, não é? " House disse a ele, a voz cheia de impaciência.

Chase mordeu o lábio, sentindo que estava sendo um pouco egoísta, afinal, seu trabalho como médico exigia que ele colocasse seu paciente em primeiro lugar em sua lista de prioridades. Muito mais do que se seu chefe detestável estivesse bravo com ele ou não. Ele abaixou a cabeça, murmurando algum tipo de pedido de desculpas e voltou ao laboratório.

House suspirou e foi ao seu escritório, sentindo que ele tinha contato humano suficiente hoje. Ele precisava pensar.

Foi aí que ele ficou desapontado. Cameron entrou em seu escritório no momento em que se sentou, perturbando o silêncio feliz que ele mal teve a chance de desfrutar dois segundos antes. Ele assobiou e tomou um vicodin.

"E agora ?" Ele perguntou, embora parecesse mais uma declaração.

"Você. Você vai demitir alguém e vai fazer isso em breve." Cameron disse a ele, colocando as mãos nos quadris enquanto caminhava até a mesa dele. House sorriu; "Ok, você está demitido. Agora todos nos sentimos muito melhor! Ainda bem que Voglar apareceu, ufa! Eu estava esperando por essa oportunidade, já que Deus sabe quando ..."

"Talvez eu deva desistir!" Cameron continuou, ignorando suas divagações: "E torne mais fácil para todos". House parou imediatamente; "Eu não quero que você desista." Ele disse, antes que ele pudesse parar para pensar sobre isso.

"Por que não? Você não vai demitir Foreman, ele é bom demais. Você não vai demitir Chase, ele é seu animal de estimação! Eu sei que sou o único que você pode considerar em demitir, que assim seja! Eu parei!" . " Ela disse a ele, parecendo algo como chorar. Uau, Cameron chorando, isso seria o fim.

"Eu não quero demitir ninguém bem. Mas ... não desista. Eu preciso de você aqui." House disse a ela, levantando-se para encará-la. Ela olhou para ele, estreitando os olhos; "Por quê? Me dê uma boa razão." Ele deu de ombros: "Você é um bom médico. O que mais?" Ela suspirou.

"Não é bom o suficiente. Mas eu já sei que você me odeia, então acho que é o máximo que vou conseguir." Cameron argumentou enquanto desviava o olhar, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. House emitiu um rosnado baixo.

' Por que todo mundo tem que me forçar a isso? Eles sabem que eu odeio dizer coisas assim ... Ah, bem, se isso pode levá-la a ficar ... - House pensou enquanto mordeu o lábio e brincou com a bengala. Ele agarrou os ombros de Cameron enquanto ela se afastava; "Eu preciso que você fique. Por favor, porque você não é apenas um bom médico, você é a única pessoa que faz essa equipe funcionar. Sem você, nós sempre estaríamos brigando. Você é a coisa pegajosa em forma de coração. - ou o que você quiser chamar - que evita que essa equipe desmorone ".

Ele sabia que o que acabara de dizer parecia realmente cafona, mas parecia funcionar. Garotas adoram esse tipo de coisa, certo?

Cameron sorriu fracamente; "Eu prefiro que você não me compare com um pedaço de bala de goma, mas eu vou pegar a dica de qualquer maneira; eu vou ficar." Ela disse a ele, de repente sério novamente. House assentiu e virou-se para sentar. Antes que ele pudesse, no entanto, Cameron o puxou para um abraço de curta duração que só provou tornar as coisas mais estranhas.

Ela saiu do escritório dele logo depois, obviamente percebendo que provavelmente tinha ido longe demais com isso. House suspirou; talvez agora ele estivesse sozinho?

O paciente foi resolvido. Uma idéia brilhante de Chase - de a obesidade da garota não ser a causa, mas um sintoma - os levou a diagnosticar Jessica com a Síndrome de Cushing.

House estava completamente satisfeito com o seu dia enquanto ele caminhava por aí tentando encontrar Chase. O australiano não estava em nenhuma das salas de exame nem na sala de conferências, enquanto Cameron e Foreman já haviam saído. A menos que os três médicos estivessem todos escondidos dele em algum lugar como algum tipo de piada de mau gosto.

House estava pensando que ele gostaria que Chase pulasse e gritasse 'vaia', ao contrário de não encontrar o australiano em nenhum lugar, enquanto ele se demitia para ir procurar em seu escritório; talvez o loiro estivesse esperando por ele lá. Chase não poderia ter saído, poderia? Talvez fosse algum tipo de vingança por House deixá-lo no hospital naquela outra hora ...

House ficou razoavelmente desapontado quando não encontrou Chase sentado em sua cadeira, mas Cuddy juntou-se a Voglar que estava sentado em sua mesa. House estava prestes a observar que sua mesa não tinha capacidade para mais de mil libras, mas pensou melhor. Em vez disso, ele estremeceu e olhou para Cuddy; "Por que Cuddy! Que gentil da sua parte parar aqui -"

"Faz uma semana. Quem é?" Cuddy disse impaciente. House resmungou interiormente. "Já faz uma semana? Meu, o tempo passa quando nos divertimos!" O aleijado exclamou, tentando sorrir. Voglar não parecia divertido.

"Na verdade, já faz mais de uma semana. Então, quem você escolheu?" Casa recuou; ele ainda não estava pronto!

"Capataz." Ele disse decididamente. Voglar começou a tocar com um elástico enquanto respondia preguiçosamente; "Não ... Foreman fica. Escolha outra pessoa." Ele disse ao médico, sorrindo levemente. House franziu a testa; "O acordo foi -"

"Os negócios mudam!" Voglar disse a ele, virando-se para sentar-se mais confortavelmente na beira da mesa. "Escolha outra pessoa." Ele repetiu, parecendo perigosamente impaciente. House olhou e olhou para Cuddy, implorando silenciosamente que ela fizesse alguma coisa. Ela balançou a cabeça inutilmente, parecendo confusa. Então House fez a única coisa que fazia sentido para ele; ele se virou e saiu do escritório.

Foi quando ele viu Chase. O loiro estava caminhando para um elevador com o casaco, a bolsa pendurada ao lado. House fumegou silenciosamente e marchou até seu empregado.

"Ei!" Chase se virou, fazendo uma careta quando reconheceu a voz. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele foi jogado para trás na parede. Ele gemeu ao encontrar o rosto furioso de House.

"Eu sei o que você fez; seu bastardo ... seu idiota esfaqueado ..." House rosnou para ele enquanto o segurava firmemente contra a parede. Chase fez uma cara incrédula; "O que você fala -"

"Pare com essa porcaria! Eu sei que você foi a Voglar, ok? Você tentou me contar aquela história ridícula sobre Cuddy descobrir sobre o Ipecac para me fazer sentir pena de você. Você pensou em protegê-lo. Bem , Caí direto nisso ... "House fechou os olhos, respirando fundo algumas vezes", decidi demitir Foreman. " Ele disse ao loiro, que franziu a testa e engoliu em seco: isso definitivamente não era bom! House deveria resistir a Voglar! Não escolher demitir alguém ...

"Ok, então ... o que há de errado nisso? O que aconteceu?"

"Não aja como se não soubesse! Voglar disse para escolher outra pessoa." Chase continuou franzindo o cenho e House fez uma careta; "Certo, continue fazendo o cara legal ... eu não vou demitir Cameron, ou você nesse caso. Eu só quero saber a verdade." House disse, encarando Estreito nos olhos de Chase.

"Você contou a Voglar?" Ele perguntou. Chase balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. "Olhe para mim!" House acrescentou: "Você fez?"

"Não! House, eu nunca ... eu ..." Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, House já tinha ido embora, mancando em um elevador. Chase suspirou, balançando a cabeça em frustração. O plano não estava dando certo como ele pensava ... Mas ele decidiu deixar as coisas como deveriam; House certamente teria que enfrentar Voglar novamente amanhã e tudo ficaria claro. Porque as coisas sempre foram resolvidas no final, não foram?

Ele voltou à realidade quando percebeu que House se fora.

Ele pulou e decidiu subir as escadas; se tivesse sorte, poderia descer as escadas antes de House. De fato, assim que pulou os últimos degraus, ouviu o toque característico do elevador. Ele correu para ele e quase esbarrou no homem mais velho, que parecia irritado.

"E agora ?! Você já não arruinou o meu dia o suficiente?" Ele perguntou ao loiro, que levou um momento para recuperar o fôlego antes de dizer; "Você não tem carona, lembra?" House, ao que parecia, havia se esquecido até agora, a julgar pelo olhar em seu rosto, mas foi rapidamente substituído por uma expressão desaprovativa. Ele contornou Chase e começou a fazer o seu caminho para as portas da frente. O australiano o seguiu e, sem dizer uma palavra, House entrou no carro com ele.

Chase sabia o quão bravo o homem mais velho estava, e conhecendo House, era provavelmente um duro golpe em seu ego deixar Chase lhe dar uma carona. Mas ele não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto dirigiam silenciosamente para o apartamento de House. Arrogância ... Era uma característica que ele havia gostado em House. Por mais estranho que parecesse, isso o fez meio que ... fofo? Ele não sabia se House gostaria se soubesse o que Chase tinha acabado de pensar, então ficou calado, feliz por ter tempo com ele, por mais curto que fosse.

Logo eles estavam estacionados na frente da casa de House. Como esperado, o médico mais velho saiu do carro sem olhar para o empregado. Chase não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco decepcionado enquanto o observava se afastar na escuridão.

Embora ele soubesse que tudo valeria a pena amanhã.

Sim, amanhã, tudo daria certo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Demasiado Pouco Tarde, Parte 2

Grave e toque, depois de anos de rebobinamento interminável  
Ontem não foi tão difícil quanto desta vez  
Desta vez não é o inferno,  
Última vez, eu não sabia dizer  
Esta mente não estava bem Da  
próxima vez, espero estar ...  
Vai ser bom, e eu faria -  
Se soubesse que fui entendido  
E será ótimo, apenas espere -  
Ou é tarde demais?

"Ei!" Chamou uma voz, tirando House do seu sonho. Ele estava sonhando com Voglar, o que não era realmente surpreendente, considerando que o grandalhão estava passando por sua mente desde a noite passada. Ele estava completamente perdido do que fazer. Então aqui estava ele, escondido. Ele esfregou os olhos, sibilando com a luz.

"Desculpe ... fiquei acordado até tarde. Pornografia na Internet, você sabe ..." Forman bufou; "Escondido porque Voglar está procurando por você. Isso é patético." House franziu a testa. "Patético? Eu simplesmente não gosto de gigantes zangados que me ameaçam com violência. Como isso é patético?" Ele perguntou, mal escondendo sua irritação. Chase permaneceu em silêncio, de repente invulgarmente fascinado por seus pés.

House mal ouvia Foreman lhe contar sobre seu mais novo paciente. House deu a eles instruções rápidas para os testes, ainda observando Chase fixamente. Os dois médicos assentiram, Foreman olhando para ele estranhamente, mas saiu para fazer os testes de qualquer maneira. House suspirou; agora não havia mais nada a fazer.

Por isso, quando entrou no escritório, verificou todos os cantos da sala do lado de fora antes de abrir a porta. Ele caminhou devagar, ouvindo atentamente como se ele ouvisse uma bomba-relógio ou algo assim. Ele não ficaria surpreso se o fizesse. Finalmente chegou a sua mesa e trocou alguns papéis, depois se virou e ofegou; encontrou o rosto de pedra de Voglar. O homem estava parado como uma estátua, encarando-o com um brilho maligno nos olhos. House não tinha ideia de como ele chegara lá sem que ele notasse, mas ele não se importava muito.

"Uau-!" Ele gritou, saltando para trás. Voglar pigarreou.

"Você", ele disse lentamente, "vai fazer uma escolha." House sorriu; "Suponho que terei tomado uma decisão até ... digamos, amanhã de manhã? Sim, isso deve ser tempo suficiente -"

"Agora. Eu quero uma decisão agora; caso contrário, espero sua carta de demissão na minha mesa nas próximas horas. Agora, ou eu vou destruí-lo." House engoliu em seco e pensou furiosamente. Ele não podia escolher o Foreman e prometeu a Cameron que não a escolheria. Isso deixou Chase, e ele praticamente implorou para ele demiti-lo.

"Correr atrás." Ele disse claramente, prendendo a respiração. Voglar estreitou os olhos, virou-se rapidamente e saiu sem outra palavra.

Foi isso? Foi isso ?!

House sentiu como se seu queixo caísse. Então, Chase foi demitido ... Segundos atrás, ele sentiu que não se importava; inferno, Chase não parecia se importar se ele fosse demitido! Mas agora, ele estava se sentindo curiosamente terrível. E se ... e se Chase o odiasse por isso?

E por que, por que de repente importava tanto para ele o que Chase pensava sobre ele?

O pensamento era deprimente. Isso foi péssimo. Ele esfregou a testa e sentou em sua mesa com uma leve dor de cabeça. Pegando um vicodin, jogou fora os arquivos que estavam sobre sua mesa e esperou que seus patinhos retornassem.

"Ela pode chegar a termo. Suas contrações são menos frequentes." Chase explicou, andando em volta da mesa enquanto Foreman estava lendo o arquivo e House fazia café.

"Prazer em vê-lo no escritório novamente", comentou Foreman, "acho que Voglar a encontrou?"

"Sim! Tivemos uma boa conversa. Agora, o que mais?" House afirmou, deixando claro que ele não queria falar sobre isso.

"Ela engasgou ... Fraqueza muscular, certo?" Cameron disse ansiosamente.

House franziu o cenho e se virou, esquecendo o café que estava fazendo; "O que o paciente engasgou?" Ele questionou, fazendo Foreman fazer uma careta. Chase e Cameron pareciam bastante agitados também.

"A comida dela! Quem se importa?" Foreman estalou, claramente irritado com a falta de interesse de House no caso. House deu um passo à frente, repetindo sua pergunta; "No que ela se engasgou? Que tipo de comida?" Foreman franziu a testa ainda mais, se isso fosse possível; "Um pedaço de pêra! Devemos apenas nos concentrar em -"

"Ela engasgou com um pedaço de pêra branca e macia? Isso está muito acima dos problemas de engolir ..." Ele parou de falar, olhando para Wilson, que acabara de entrar na sala com pressa dizendo; "Nós temos que conversar."

"Ooh ... nós temos que conversar!" House repetiu infantilmente, seguindo o oncologista do lado de fora. Antes, ele se virou para sua equipe; "Verifique as pálpebras do paciente." Ele ouviu Foreman rindo e dizendo "As pálpebras dela ?!" quando ele saiu.

"Reunião do conselho hoje à noite ..." Wilson começou enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. "Só uma coisa no menu: você."

"Eu sei! Eu sou irresistível!" House sorriu, fazendo Wilson gemer; "House! Não seja tolo! Voglar está procurando algum motivo para demiti-lo - ele vai pular sobre qualquer coisa que você faça de errado. Eu só queria avisar." House riu baixinho.

"Não há necessidade disso, Voglar não vai me demitir agora, não agora que tomei uma decisão." House disse a ele, sorrindo de novo, desta vez no rosto incrédulo de Wilson. "Você o quê? Quero dizer ... ok ... quem?"

"Correr atrás." House disse a ele com uma voz que dizia claramente "eu não ligo". Wilson ficou olhando. "Chase? Mas ... por que você demitiria Chase?"

"Não foi possível demitir o Foreman - não que eu não tenha tentado - e não queria demitir Cameron." Ele respondeu simplesmente. Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Isso não faz sentido! Eu pensei que você se importava mais com Chase do que ... Cameron ..." House parou e Wilson deu alguns passos sozinho antes de parar também e recuar.

"Eu faço. Eu ... me importo com Chase, então ... eu tive que demiti-lo." House disse, olhando para o espaço e saindo, deixando Wilson sozinho para se perguntar sobre o que diabos ele estava falando.

Wilson rapidamente chegou à conclusão de que não conseguiria respostas fora de House. Então ele se virou e foi ao escritório de Cuddy.

Felizmente, Voglar não estava lá. Apenas Cuddy, que levantou a cabeça para ver quem era antes de retornar à papelada, esperando que ele falasse. Ela notou como o oncologista andava devagar enquanto esfregava o pescoço, o que geralmente não era um bom sinal. Ele finalmente falou; "House ... demitiu Chase." Cuddy parou de escrever, mas continuou olhando para o caderno. "Ainda não. Teríamos ouvido falar disso mais cedo do que isso." Ela disse a ele. Ele suspirou e continuou: "Sim, é por isso que acho que ele provavelmente ainda não contou a Chase. Acho que os resultados não serão bonitos."

Cuddy finalmente olhou para ele, largando a caneta. "O que você quer que eu faça? Sim, é triste ... Chase não merece isso, mas não posso impedir que nada aconteça agora. Voglar disse a ele para demitir alguém, e ele o fez. Eu não tenho uma palavra a dizer. isto." Wilson assentiu, esperando que Cuddy dissesse isso.

"Certo. Minha próxima pergunta é por que Voglar marcou uma reunião sobre House hoje à noite se House fez o que ele mandou. Ele não tem nenhum motivo para demiti-lo agora, não é?" Cuddy balançou a cabeça brevemente; "Ele realmente não ... Nós apenas teremos que esperar que House possa manter a cabeça baixa por um tempo. Pelo menos até que possamos convencer Voglar de que precisamos dele aqui."

"Bem, há pouca chance disso." Wilson declarou: "Mas sim, não temos escolha. Obrigado pelo seu tempo." Ele deu um breve aceno de cabeça e saiu.

No meio do corredor, ele colidiu com Chase, que estava andando com a cabeça baixa; obviamente ele estava vindo ver Cuddy. Chase não olhou para cima, ele apenas murmurou algumas desculpas incompreensíveis e caminhou ao redor dele, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Perplexo, Wilson colocou a mão no ombro do australiano; "Chase ... o que há de errado?" O loiro balançou a cabeça, mas deu tempo para Wilson ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejantes. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou novamente. Chase começou a gaguejar.

"House - ele - ele me demitiu - e ele - ele - ele me disse isso -" Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais, ele caiu em lágrimas silenciosas. Ele parecia profundamente angustiado, mas também humilhado por chorar. Wilson esfregou as costas suavemente; "O que ele disse? Eu sei que ele pode ser um idiota ..." Chase enxugou os olhos na manga e respirou fundo várias vezes.

"Ele me disse ... para me perder. Ele disse - ele me disse que nunca mais me queria ver." Chase conseguiu dizer através dos soluços silenciosos que estavam fazendo seu corpo tremer. Wilson tentou fazer uma cara reconfortante enquanto controlava a raiva que estava passando. Como House pôde fazer isso com Chase? Claro, ele não tinha outra escolha senão demiti-lo depois de dizer a Voglar que faria isso, mas havia uma diferença em demitir alguém e apontar um lança-chamas para eles, sem trocadilhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça e disse a Chase; "Não se preocupe. House não sabe como lidar com sentimentos. Confie em mim: ele gosta de você, e ele gostará, vai levar algum tempo para ele -"

"Não! Ele me disse! Ele disse que não gostava de mim, que nunca gostou!"

"O que você quer dizer?" Wilson perguntou, com a sensação desagradável de saber exatamente o que House havia dito. Chase fez uma cara de raiva; "Ele disse que você estava certo o tempo todo, que ele estava apenas brincando comigo e outras coisas, tirando vantagem de mim porque eu estava triste com meu pai e ... e que ele só me queria o mais longe possível dele." Com isso, Chase tremeu com soluços silenciosos novamente e não conseguiu mais falar. Wilson assumiu a forma que Chase estava segurando, vendo que era um documento de demissão e fez algo que ele nunca teria feito em outras circunstâncias; abraçando Chase.

O australiano pareceu surpreso com a ação, mas ficou visivelmente agradecido por ter um ombro para chorar. Wilson silenciou; "Vá para casa, tome um bom banho e durma. Prometo que vou resolver as coisas. Não se preocupe." Ele sentiu Chase concordar.

Um último tapinha nas costas e Chase saiu. Wilson deu um suspiro tristemente e olhou furioso para os médicos que se aglomeravam ao redor da cena, fazendo sinal para que continuassem seu caminho.

Mais uma vez, ele entrou no escritório de Cuddy. Ela olhou para cima e desta vez lhe deu toda a atenção. Antes que ela tivesse a chance de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, explicou Wilson; "House demitiu Chase. Agora. E ... ele também disse que não queria mais vê-lo. Pelo que entendi pelas lágrimas de Chase, ele foi bastante cruel com ele."

A boca de Cuddy se abriu ligeiramente, os ombros caídos. "O que você disse a ele?"

"Para Chase? Enviei-o para casa e disse-lhe para relaxar ... Eu disse que iria resolver as coisas." Cuddy coçou o lado da cabeça; "Você está ciente, tenho certeza, de que não há nada que possamos fazer." Wilson parecia perturbado; "Podemos pedir para o House pedir desculpas! Podemos ... alguma coisa!"

"Você pode tentar pedir a House para se desculpar, mas você não vai conseguir. Você não estava lá quando ele acordou de coma? Chase não é diferente de Stacy, ele não terá uma segunda chance. Nunca é qualquer um com House. " Cuddy disse a ele rapidamente: "Chase tinha que entender isso. Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido assim, mas ... aconteceu e ... é a vida com House. Ele não perdoa - ele não esquece."

Wilson ficou boquiaberto, mas ele entendeu. Isso realmente acabou. Ele agradeceu pela última vez e voltou à oncologia, onde seus pacientes estavam esperando por ele. Não havia mais nada a fazer agora. Exceto trabalho.

Cameron estava conversando. House mal registrou o som da voz dela quando ele ficou sentado, olhando os artistas em seu iPod. Vários minutos e muitos 'House!' Mais tarde, ele finalmente olhou para ela.

"O que?!" Ele retrucou com raiva: "Sim, ótimo! Vá fazer o que for necessário, eu simplesmente não me importo! Você é um médico adulto, certo? Você não precisa que eu trate um paciente, faça o que você quiser" tem de fazer!"

Ela olhou para ele, e Foreman pareceu um pouco alarmado. "Isso não é engraçado, House! Nosso paciente tem câncer! Temos que tomar uma decisão! E -"

"E você tem que parar de gritar. Faça essa cesariana." Ele ordenou, voltando ao seu iPod. Sim, o iPod é muito mais interessante. Cameron fez uma careta; "O paciente não quer ... Temos que convencê-la. E onde está Chase? Você pensaria que ele estaria preocupado com o paciente, pelo menos!"

"Chase é demitido." House disse a ela; "E você não acabou de me ouvir: faça uma cesariana, faça o que for necessário para fazê-la entender." Os dois médicos ficaram olhando.

"Não tem como você demitir Chase!" Cameron gritou, parecendo lívido: "Como você pôde?" House estremeceu com o volume de sua voz.

"Eu não pude demiti-lo, e Voglar disse não sobre despedir Foreman. Que outra opção eu tinha?" Foreman fez uma careta; "Você queria me despedir ?!"

"Quem se importa? Chase é demitida, mas vocês ainda estão aqui! Agora faça essa maldita cesariana!" House se enfureceu, levantando-se abruptamente, jogando os braços no ar. Os olhos de Cameron se arregalaram e ela se afastou em alarme.

Ela olhou; "Tudo bem, olhe ... A paciente não quer ter uma cesariana ou tratamento para câncer. Ela acha que suas chances não são boas o suficiente." Casa riu; "Vá buscar Wilson; ele é o oncologista por aqui." Ela e Foreman trocaram olhares irritados e foram embora.

House gemeu quando ele caiu de volta na cadeira; levantar-se tão rápido não fez nenhum bem à sua perna ou dor de cabeça. Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente, seu estômago roncou. Porra, ele se acostumou a comer waffles pela manhã, mas Chase não tinha estado lá esta manhã. Ele provavelmente nunca mais estaria lá. House sabia que ele não deveria ter gritado assim, mas ele não pôde evitar.

Ele sabia que Chase tinha ido a Voglar, não importa o quanto tentasse negar e pedir perdão, House nunca o perdoaria. Porque ele sabia que era ele.

Ele ficou tentado a tomar outro vicodin, mas sua garrafa estava quase vazia - ele mal tinha o suficiente para durar até amanhã à tarde - e ele não achou que Wilson ficaria muito feliz se ele pedisse um refil tão cedo. Além disso, ele não estava interessado em falar com Wilson agora, ou com qualquer outra pessoa, porque ele sabia que iria se incomodar por demitir Chase. Ele esperava que Chase tivesse ido para casa; ele queria, acima de tudo, encontrá-lo hoje.

House franziu o cenho levemente enquanto brincava com sua bola de tênis. Ele esperava que Chase gritasse com ele, ou reclamasse com Cuddy, ou pelo menos tivesse alguma reação de algum tipo! Mas o australiano simplesmente recuou e o deixou andar por cima dele. Simplesmente não estava certo. Ele sabia que Chase tinha mais espinha dorsal do que isso; talvez ele realmente não se importasse com o que House fazia?

Seu rastro de pensamentos foi interrompido por Wilson, que prontamente invadiu a porta. Parecia que ele tinha feito algo sobre o paciente deles. Ele desconectou os fones de ouvido, mentalmente preparado para uma boa comoção.

"Alguém não pegou seu café esta manhã." House riu para o amigo que ficou com o rosto vermelho, carrancudo; "Alguém", respondeu ele com raiva, "precisa ler um livro sobre interação humana". Ao olhar sem graça de House, ele rearticulou; "Você o fez chorar House!"

"Eu fiz Voglar chorar? Uau, isso merece algo que você não acha? Um troféu, pelo menos -"

"Não Voglar! Deus, você é chato!" Wilson esfregou a testa e caminhou pela sala antes de se apoiar na mesa de House com as duas mãos. "Enviei Chase para casa e tive que garantir que tudo ficaria bem, porque ele estava realmente deprimido. Você o fez chorar , House!" ele repetiu em conclusão.

"Então, o quê", respondeu indiferentemente, "ele pode ir para casa e chorar sozinho no chuveiro, pelo que me importo: eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, a culpa é dele se ele não consegue lidar com isso".

Wilson fechou os olhos e respirou, cerrando os punhos; "Ele me contou tudo, House. Como diabos você o demitiu e pensou que seria a hora certa de terminar com ele também é um completo mistério para mim. Você não pode fazer isso com alguém!"

House tinha uma expressão apropriada para ter levado um soco na cara. Ele rosnou; "Eu não posso estar com Chase! Eu só ... nunca vai dar certo! Ele vai gostar de mim por um tempo, e então um dia ele perceberá quem eu sou realmente - apenas um aleijado velho e miserável. Eu não ' não quero esperar até que isso aconteça; eu nunca deveria ter me metido nessa bagunça. "

"Você não acha que ele já sabe que você é um aleijado velho e miserável? Ele gosta, mas gosta de você de qualquer maneira: o que isso diz a você?" House olhou para ele e disse calmamente, sem sequer piscar; "Que ele não me ama."

"Você apenas pensa que não o merece! Admita, você -" Wilson respondeu, mas foi interrompido pelo som do pager de House. House olhou para ele e se levantou, sibilando com a dor; "Tenho que ir, o paciente está entrando em cirurgia, eu tenho que olhar por cima dos meus patinhos."

E Wilson ficou parado ali, bastante perturbado.

Voglar estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa, com os dedos entrelaçados e olhando predominantemente ao redor da mesa para os outros membros do conselho. "Um homem é a soma de suas ações", afirmou, "aqui estão algumas das ações de Gregory House ... Ele violou um DNR; e foi acusado de agressão", ele fez uma pausa, olhando-as perigosamente ", ele trouxe um cupim para uma sala de cirurgia. e cuspiu em um cirurgião. Ele aceitou um Corvette de um paciente que era um membro conhecido da máfia de Nova Jersey ". Um dos cirurgiões suspirou.

"Edward, olhe ... Olhe para a carreira de alguém, você pode encontrar coisas que são -"

"Estes são os últimos três meses." Voglar interrompeu: "Ele pessoalmente teve mais queixas contra ele do que qualquer departamento deste hospital". Wilson lutou contra o desejo de rosnar; "Tudo bem ... ele está ferrado. Ele está infeliz. E provavelmente deveria reler o código de ética. Mas funciona para ele; ele salvou centenas de vidas".

"Ele é um viciado em drogas que se vangloria de seu vício e se recusa a receber tratamento. Ele é uma vergonha e uma vergonha para este hospital". Voglar revidou teimosamente. "Eu continuaria, mas fica meio cruel, então ... Então, tudo a favor da demissão e rescisão imediata do emprego do Dr. Gregory House neste hospital?"

Um silêncio se seguiu. Alguém soltou uma tosse nervosa e, lentamente, lentamente, as mãos de todos subiram uma a uma, deixando apenas Cuddy e Wilson. Wilson manteve o braço firmemente pressionado na mesa e olhou horrorizado quando Cuddy engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos e levantou os dela no ar rapidamente. Ela estava olhando para Voglar com determinação, obviamente evitando o olhar do oncologista.

"Dr. Wilson?" Voglar parecia decepcionado, mas impaciente também. "Eu voto não." Wilson respondeu decisivamente. "Então a situação é descarregada." Voglar anunciou: "Vou ter que pedir para você sair da sala".

Wilson franziu o cenho.

"Bem, primeiro de tudo, você não pode evitar o meu voto me fazendo ficar no corredor, e segundo, você tem que esperar pelo menos um dia útil antes de fazer outra votação." Ele disse ao homem maior, como se não soubesse.

"Eu sei, mas esse voto é do qual você está em conflito."

"Conflito? Como posso estar em conflito?" Wilson posou, preocupado e confuso.

"Esta votação é para a demissão imediata do Dr. James Wilson."

O suspiro de Wilson nunca o deixou, preso em sua garganta, e ele se levantou lentamente para sair da sala, sentindo seu estômago afundar.

Na manhã seguinte, Wilson estava arrumando suas coisas quando House entrou, sacudindo sua garrafa vazia de vicodin debaixo do nariz e reclamando de Voglar dispensando sua cirurgia de paciente no dia anterior. Ele parou depois de alguns segundos da falta de resposta de Wilson, olhando os numerosos boxers de papelão espalhados por todo o escritório; "O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, não sem suspeitas, mas ainda preocupado. Wilson continuou jogando coisas em suas caixas, olhando furiosamente.

"Eu fui demitido."

A frase atingiu House como uma marreta, mas em vez de ser o amigo reconfortante que deveria ser, ele sorriu.

"O que, você dá um passe em Cuddy? Eu te disse: ela só tem coxas para mim!" Wilson lançou-lhe um olhar de nojo.

"Fui o único a não votar em sua demissão. Sim - até mesmo seu amado Cuddy não o protegeu. Não fique muito animado, porém, haverá outra votação hoje à noite e você não terá a mesma sorte. " House inclinou a cabeça, enquanto Wilson continuava irritado; "Mas de qualquer maneira, isso não importa; eu não tenho filhos, meu casamento é péssimo ... Tudo o que importa para mim é o meu trabalho e essa amizade estúpida e estragada - e mesmo você negligencia a minha amizade. Acabei de perder o emprego ... o que resta agora Eh?" Ele bateu um livro em uma caixa, exalando pesadamente enquanto olhava para House. Ele nem tinha energia para encarar mais. "Bem ... você vai embora logo também ..." Wilson continuou tristemente quando House não disse nada.

"Eu acho." Por fim, ele disse irremediavelmente: "Nada vai fazer Cuddy dizer não desta vez. Mas ... por que você sacrificou seu trabalho por mim? Você só adiou o inevitável até mais tarde ..." Wilson coçou a têmpora; "Não sei bem. Simplesmente não consegui. Não consegui levantar a mão e mostrar a Voglar que também estava com medo."

House assentiu distraidamente, olhando as caixas dispostas sobre a mesa. "Você comeu pelo menos checar isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto entregava um arquivo ao amigo. Wilson abaixou os braços para o lado, pegou a pasta e suspirou; "Eu vou fazer algumas ligações." House assentiu em apreciação, acenou com a mão vagamente como um gesto de despedida e deixou seu amigo para fazer as malas.

Ele foi direto para a sala de conferências, onde seus patinhos restantes o aguardavam com impaciência. Ele foi recebido com as vozes enfurecidas quando entrou mancando. Como se a dor na perna não fosse suficiente - não, eles também tinham que prejudicar sua audição.

"Você está atrasado de novo!" Cameron gritou quando ela pressionou uma pasta contra ele. Ele sorriu; "Eu não estava atrasado, seus idiotas brigando, eu estava com Wilson. Ele só foi demitido." Com isso, jogou a pasta de volta na mesa e foi fazer uma xícara de café. Pelo menos alguém realmente se preocupou em fazer um pouco antes de sua chegada hoje ... Sim, é isso, ele pensou enquanto engolia o líquido e sentia o calor dele fluir através de seu corpo, relaxando-o.

"O que há de errado com uma mulher com câncer?" Ele atirou de volta para Cameron, que ainda estava de pé perto da mesa, parecendo exasperado. Ela e Foreman foram silenciados pelas notícias de Wilson sendo demitido. Ela fez uma careta ainda mais para ele - isso era possível? - como ela estalou; "Não é engraçado! Ela vai morrer se não tomarmos uma decisão em breve. Voglar encerrou a cesariana ontem, como você sabe ..." Ela parou; dificilmente precisando lembrar alguém sobre a sessão de gritos que se seguiu no saguão ontem, quando House descobriu que Voglar interrompeu a cirurgia.

"Eu vou falar com ela -" House começou, mas foi interrompido pelos sons abundantes de três pagers disparando. Em sincronia, os três médicos enfiaram a mão nos bolsos e se entreolharam horrorizados. Eles juntaram suas coisas e saíram às pressas.

House os seguiu o mais rápido que pôde, mas eles eram muito rápidos.

Eles conheceram o marido do paciente no corredor que levava às salas de cirurgia. Ele não estava autorizado a entrar obviamente. Foreman recuou para falar com ele enquanto Cameron passava pelas portas. O homem parecia frenético; "O que está acontecendo?"

"Temos que fazer uma intervenção - ela tem algum tipo de coágulo sanguíneo. Bastante comum com esse tipo de câncer. Podemos fazer Naomi respirar novamente removendo o coágulo, mas precisamos que você aceite a cirurgia". Ele disse a ele.

O cara assentiu freneticamente, agitando os braços; "Sim, qualquer coisa. É claro. Qualquer coisa que você precise fazer, basta fazer ..." Foreman suspirou; "Não é assim tão simples. O melhor curso para o bebê seria uma cesariana imediata. Quanto mais adiarmos, maior a chance de ele sofrer danos cerebrais por falta de oxigênio".

"Tudo bem, faça o que for!"

"Aqui está o problema" Foreman suspirou novamente, tentando fazê-lo entender a situação; "Uma cesariana seria muito, muito perigosa para Naomi. Na sua condição atual, há uma chance real de ela não sobreviver." O homem olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, parecendo arrasado. "Eu sinto Muito." Foreman acrescentou. Ele sabia que esse tipo de situação era difícil de lidar, mas o silêncio durou mais do que deveria.

"Olha, sua esposa está inconsciente; precisamos que você tome uma decisão." Foreman pressionou, fazendo o outro respirar mais rápido e engolir; "Eu só ... quero que ela ... viva. Sem cesariana." O marido disse finalmente, olhando com dor. Foreman assentiu e saiu correndo da sala de cirurgia.

Eles tinham acabado de sugar o coágulo quando House entrou. Na hora também: a situação do paciente estava se estabilizando.

De repente, os monitores começaram a apitar. House deu a volta na mesa e levantou as vestes; uma grande mancha escura apareceu na pele de sua barriga. "Ela está sangrando no abdômen. Vou ver o marido ... mantenha-a estável por um tempo o máximo que puder."

Ele foi dar a notícia, pressionando; "Ela sofreu trauma durante a cirurgia. Ela está sangrando, não há nada que possamos fazer. Sinto muito." Ele viu o medo e a decepção crescerem lentamente no rosto do homem.

"Eu preciso que você aceite a cesariana." House disse a ele, tentando não parecer impaciente. Não era hora de ser mau. "Mas isso vai matá-la, certo?" O homem perguntou tristemente, e House ficou com dor de responder; "Provavelmente sim."

O outro começou a murmurar coisas incompreensíveis e baixou o copo de água que estava segurando. House o agarrou pelos antebraços em um gesto reconfortante e foi quando ele notou Cuddy assistindo a cena a alguns metros de distância. Ele tentou se concentrar no homem.

"Fique comigo Shaun ... eu preciso que você esteja bem com isso." Shaun começou a tremer enquanto lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas. "Eu ... eu não posso ... eu ..." Ele gaguejava continuamente. "Eu sei que isso vai ser difícil a partir de agora, mas essa decisão é fácil - você sabe o que ela quer." Ele falou sobre os gemidos do outro homem: 'Não posso ... não posso fazer isso ...' e tentou ser tranquilizador. "Você faz essa ligação, apenas duas coisas mudam. Sim; você se sente culpado por matar sua esposa, mas seu bebê vive. O bebê de Naomi vive."

Shaun olhou para ele, as lágrimas diminuindo, mas ainda assustada. "Está bem, está bem." House deu um tapinha nas costas dele e voltou para a sala de cirurgia, ouvindo fracamente os soluços do novo pai - que se espera - aumentar.

House esfregou os olhos, saindo da sala de cirurgia lentamente. Ele não estava realmente olhando para onde estava indo quando esbarrou em Cuddy. Ela estava olhando para ele com tristeza. "Eu vi você ... com o marido, antes da cirurgia. O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, quase chorando. House franziu a testa.

"A mulher morreu ... nós salvamos o filho dela." Cuddy assentiu.

"Eu vi você tranquilizando o pai."

"Onde você quer chegar?"

"Você ... eu nunca vi você fazer isso." Ela disse a ele de repente. Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Faço isso o tempo todo - é apenas quem eu sou." Ele disse com uma voz falsa e feliz.

"Você demitiu Chase." Ela mudou de assunto abruptamente.

"Eu fiz."

"Você é maluco-lo chorar. Será que você não tranquilizar -lo ?" House devolveu o olhar inexpressivo. Com a perda de palavras, ele escolheu não falar. Ela riu, mas não parecia alegre. "Ele ... ele te ama, House!"

"Eu não."

"Isso não é uma razão. Você deveria ir vê-lo e pedir desculpas pelo menos." Ela estalou para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto se afastava; "Qual é o objetivo? Eu não vou estar aqui amanhã, de qualquer maneira. O hospital foi o único vínculo que eu já tive com ele - agora se foi."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Estou assumindo que não estarei mais aqui amanhã." Com isso, ele virou a esquina e se foi. Cuddy ficou lá por alguns segundos, depois lembrou-se da reunião e se afastou.

"O mesmo movimento que as pessoas de ontem, pelas mesmas razões." Voglar fervilhava, sentando-se. "Todos aqueles a favor de demitir Gregory House levantam a mão."

Cuddy ficou muito quieto, achando difícil respirar de repente. Ela sabia que o que ela estava prestes a fazer era muito ruim para os negócios, mas ela simplesmente não podia fazer isso com House, ela não sentava lá e observava Voglar destruir tudo o que ela trabalhava tanto. Ou seja, igualdade.

As mãos subiram, mais rápido do que ontem, mas Cuddy manteve a mão nos lábios, mexendo nervosamente. "Dr. Cuddy ..." Voglar começou desanimado, "Você percebe, isso vai acontecer." Ela colocou o braço no chão e olhou de volta para ele. Agora ou nunca.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Voglar mordeu o lábio, com uma leve carranca; "Você não pode se abster."

"Não estou me abstendo: estou votando não". Ela afirmou. Todos se viraram para ela, chocados.

"Você mudou de idéia desde ontem?" Voglar perguntou, começando a parecer zangado: "O que ele comprou para você jantar e rosas? Ameaça afogar seu cachorro?"

"Ele fez o trabalho dele." Ela jogou nele, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela continuou; "E eu não mudei de idéia: eu me decidi." Voglar fez uma cara confusa. "House fez o trabalho dele." Ela repetiu: "Ele é valioso para este hospital, e eu o apoio incondicionalmente. Finalmente decidi falar. Todos temos uma opinião a respeito. Se todos pensam que House merece ir - que Wilson merecia ir, que eu mereço ir - então vá em frente e vote sim. Mas estou fazendo uma escolha. Se você está votando sim porque tem medo de perder o dinheiro dele, então ele tem o que queria - ele é seu dono . " Ela levantou.

"Você tem uma escolha também, provavelmente a última que terá aqui." E ela saiu, deixando todos com expressões perplexas.

"Cuddy: o homem da hora!" House exclamou quando a mulher entrou no quarto.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou quando entrou no escritório dele, sorrindo. "Estamos bebendo; eu pensaria que isso era bastante óbvio." Ele afirmou e ela riu; "Bem, ouve você, o grande campeão - salvou todos nós de Voglar." Ela olhou em volta para House, Wilson, Cameron e Foreman e bebeu o copo de vinho que House não lhe entregara mais do que oito goles rápidos. Todo mundo olhou. "Exceto Chase, é claro." Ela acrescentou, fazendo todos os seus sorrisos vacilarem.

"Obrigado, senhorita zumbido." House disse a ela. Ela sorriu.

"Nenhum de nós teria precisado salvar se você pudesse realmente manter um relacionamento com outro ser humano." Ela acrescentou, colocando o copo na mesa. "Foi em parte por que Voglar teve que ir. Acho que Chase é quem menos mereceu ser demitido. Você vai vê-lo - pessoalmente, vê-lo - para dizer que está recebendo seu emprego de volta". House fez uma careta.

"Lembre-se de que você nos custou apenas cerca de cem milhões de dólares." Ela pressionou ainda mais, fazendo-o torcer o nariz. "Você deveria estar de luto. Eu sei que estou." E ela foi embora.

"Uau, bom final para a festa." House murmurou, bebendo do copo. Cameron suspirou; "Eu acho que ela está certa, House. Você foi péssima com Chase. Vá fazer as pazes com ele."

"Sim, esperar que o sexo com Chase valha cem milhões de dólares." Foreman riu.

"Cale a boca Foreman." House estalou, bebendo seu próprio vinho às pressas e enxotando-os todos do lado de fora de seu escritório. "A festa acabou, vá fazer um trio ou algo assim." Ele disse irritado. Assim que eles saíram, ele se encostou na porta de seu escritório e gemeu. Que dor.

Bem, ele provavelmente tinha que ter certeza de que Chase não estava se afogando em seu banho ou algo assim. Rosnando com a dor lancinante na perna, ele começou a andar pelo corredor quase vazio. De repente, lembrou-se de que Wilson não havia recarregado seu Vicodin. Porcaria. Agora ele teria que ir ver Chase com essa dor latejante na perna.

Apenas ótimo.


	9. Capítulo 9: Uma Semana

Faz uma semana desde que você olhou para mim  
Jogou seus braços no ar  
e disse: "Você está louco"  
Cinco dias desde que você me atacou  
Eu ainda tenho o tapete queimando nos meus joelhos  
Faz três dias desde a tarde  
Você percebeu não é minha culpa  
nem um momento tão cedo  
ontem você me perdoou  
e agora eu sento e espero até você pedir desculpas

Chase entrou no escritório lentamente.

"Você me chamou?" Ele perguntou e House assentiu enquanto olhava para a superfície de sua mesa com determinação de não procurar outro lugar. Chase hesitantemente avançou e sentou-se na frente da mesa. "Hum ... então? O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou.

House parecia tensa - ainda mais do que quando tinham saído. Ele estava torcendo uma caneta entre os dedos e distraidamente olhando para o espaço. Chase pigarreou, fazendo House pular um pouco e finalmente olhar para ele, seus olhos não revelando emoção quando ele disse; "Você está demitido." Ele prefere fazê-lo rápido, como arrancar um curativo. O único problema era que, em vez de ser um curativo que ele podia jogar fora, era um ser humano.

Chase sentiu sua boca secar e ele quase engasgou. "O que, mas…"

House decidiu em menos de um segundo que era melhor fazê-lo rapidamente agora que começara e se desengataria completamente. "Estou demitindo você. Embora eu admita que ser demitido não parece muito bom em um currículo, então vou deixar você escrever um documento de demissão. Pegue suas coisas, você se foi." Ele disse a seu empregado o mais devagar possível, apesar de seu coração bater tão rápido que parecia que iria implodir. Chase olhou de volta inexpressivo; "Mas ... quando vamos nos ver? Vamos sair nos fins de semana, certo?"

"Não. Eu quero você fora daqui. Fora da minha vida." House declarou entorpecido. Chase não podia acreditar; como ele pôde dizer essas coisas com tanta calma?

"Mas como você pode mudar de ideia assim? Quero dizer, o que aconteceu?" Chase implorou por respostas, tentando entender algo que ele sentia ser real.

Porque tudo isso parecia tão irreal e falso.

House sorriu vagamente. "Nada mudou. Eu nunca disse que te amo." Um silêncio passou entre eles antes que ele continuasse; "Porque eu não faço. Eu nunca ouvi. Você deveria ter ouvido Wilson e Cuddy; é certo que terminamos assim. Você se divertiu enquanto durou, mas agora acabou." Chase sentiu a água arder nos olhos. Ele piscou.

"Como você pode dizer isso ?! Pensei - pelo menos, que você era minha amiga!" House riu sombriamente; "Bem, você pensou errado." Chase inclinou a cabeça e se levantou desanimado. House também ficou de pé, apoiando-se na bengala com expectativa. "Mas eu te amo." Foi tudo o que Chase conseguiu encontrar para dizer. Parecia idiota, sem esperança, mas era tudo o que importava para ele - ele tinha que deixar House entender isso. Sua garganta estava seca e quebradiça; House não estava reagindo. Chase ficou ali, sentindo-se mais estranho do que nunca, desejando contra toda a esperança que House apenas dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Até gritar com ele; qualquer coisa seria suficiente.

Ele não fez.

Chase reprimiu um soluço, passou os dedos pelos cabelos e deu um passo à frente enquanto colocava um beijo de penas nos lábios do homem mais velho.

Foi o pior beijo da vida de Chase. House não se mexeu, não respondeu ou cedeu à paixão do australiano. Chase se afastou lentamente, terminando o que com certeza seria o último beijo deles com um profundo arrependimento. Ele notou um olhar estranho no rosto de House pouco antes de desaparecer - um olhar sonhador, mas cheio de uma profunda expressão de pesar. Foi embora antes que ele tivesse a chance de contemplá-lo mais, e uma voz o levou de volta à dura realidade em que ele estava.

"Vá embora. Você terminou." House disse, entregando-lhe um formulário de demissão. Chase encontrou seu olhar com outro olhar suplicante, mas ele sabia que era sombrio. Também parecia irritar House, porque desta vez ele gritou; "SAIA! ACABOU! FIZEMOS COM VOCÊ. ADIOS."

Chase pensou que ele podia sentir seu coração realmente quebrando; a dor era insuportável. Ele girou nos calcanhares e saiu com passos rápidos executados.

Ele acordou com um suspiro, respirando como louco. Ótimo, agora ele ia ter pesadelos ... Levantou-se e foi beber um pouco de água na tentativa de diminuir a dor de cabeça. Já fazia um dia, e ele não havia superado. Ele sabia que isso era ridículo, mas continuava repetindo a cena em sua cabeça desde que deixara o hospital.

Isso o assustou com que precisão ele conseguia se lembrar de todos os pequenos detalhes.

O assustou ainda mais ao pensar que ele se lembrava tão bem de seus pesadelos.

Sua cabeça já estava latejando quando ouviu quatro batidas estrondosas na porta. Não apenas ele estava tendo pesadelos doloridos, ele também precisava ser perturbado no meio da noite. Ele olhou o relógio, cuja luz noturna brilhava às onze e trinta e três. Ok, ótimo, agora ele não podia nem se irritar e dizer que estava dormindo. "Vem ..." ele chamou enquanto se dirigia para a entrada. Ele destrancou a porta, abriu-a rapidamente ...

E bateu na cara de House.

Ele se afastou e caiu no sofá. Como ousa aquele bastardo mostrar seu rosto aqui. Ele não causou danos suficientes para fazê-lo se sentir pior ao persegui-lo até o seu próprio apartamento? Como se ele já não se sentisse terrível como estava!

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir e percebeu com uma pontada que não a trancara depois de fechá-la com força. "Vá embora." Ele gritou cegamente na escuridão; "Eu não quero ver você." Ele ouviu House tossir e bater na parede em busca do interruptor da luz. Ele a encontrou e a luz brilhava fracamente nos pontos do teto. Chase esfregou os olhos com a pontada ardente que os queimou e fez uma careta.

"Agora você me vê." House disse a ele.

"Foda-se, House. Saia daqui." Chase respondeu com uma voz incolor. Ele pensou ter ouvido House murmurar alguma coisa antes de afirmar de forma dramática: "Voglar está morto".

Chase parou de esfregar os olhos, abrindo-os e ignorando a sensação de queimação. "Que diabos? O que ele fez descer as escadas ou algo assim?" House riu levemente. "Não, Voglar - a idéia - está morto. Sr. Destructo, Sr. Moneybags, inclina-se diante de mim; ele saiu do hospital. Então, tudo pode voltar a ser como era".

Um silêncio ecoou pela sala quando House se apoiou na bengala com um rosto sereno e Chase fez uma careta novamente. "Do jeito que foi meio estranho. E além disso, não foi você quem me expulsou? Ou foi tudo por causa de Voglar?"

House pigarreou; "Não, eu ... Cuddy me disse para lhe dizer que você pode ter seu emprego de volta." Chase assentiu: "Ela queria, não é? Bem, diga a ela que eu disse que não quero. Não se eu tiver que trabalhar com você." House sorriu amplamente; "Pensei que você diria isso. Então você já encontrou um novo emprego?" Ele questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha e sabendo muito bem que Chase provavelmente ainda não estava procurando emprego.

"Hum, não. Eu não tinha voltado." O australiano admitiu; "Mas eu ainda não vou voltar."

"Sabia que você diria isso também. Muito ego?"

Chase cerrou os punhos e mordeu sua resposta. Ele pensou por mais de um segundo; ele realmente amava seu trabalho e agora podia recuperá-lo. Por que recusar? Não era como se ele estivesse com medo de House. Furioso com ele, claro, mas de forma alguma assustado. Ele não desistiu; isso o faria parecer fraco. "Gosto do meu trabalho. Quero de volta." Ele decidiu dizer isso e ser o maduro. House assentiu. "Tudo está combinado com Cuddy. Vejo você de manhã então."

House virou-se para sair. Em vez de agradar Chase, as palavras de House o deixaram ainda mais enfurecido. "É isso? Você vai agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?" Ele bateu nas costas de seu chefe antes que ele pudesse sair. "É claro", respondeu House, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, "porque nada aconteceu. Nada importante de qualquer maneira. A propósito, ela me disse para me desculpar. Então aqui; desculpe-me".

Chase sentou-se no sofá, "Certo", e viu House sair sem dizer mais nada.

House mancou pelas portas principais do PPTH. A cena foi de total calamidade. Enfermeiras e médicos corriam em todas as direções, enquanto centenas de pacientes avançavam impacientemente, todos usando máscaras de cirurgião. Muitos estavam sentados na sala de espera com rostos doloridos e doentes, mas a maioria estava de pé em filas na frente de vários médicos. O ar estava cheio de vozes, tosses, gemidos, gritos de crianças e mensagens do intercomunicador que proibiam qualquer um de sair sem um deslizamento azul, porque era uma área em quarentena.

Rezando para que Cuddy não estivesse em nenhum lugar da vizinhança, House se virou e foi embora. Ninguém sequer olhou duas vezes para ele, ele estava completamente incógnito ...

"Dr. House!" Chamou uma voz familiar. Oh droga. "Preciso de você aqui…!" Ele se virou para olhar para Cuddy com o melhor rosto "Que diabos é essa porcaria" que ele poderia reunir, explicando; "Desculpe - muitas pessoas doentes", ele apontou para a epidemia, "eu posso pegar alguma coisa." Cuddy sorriu caracteristicamente; "Um juiz de uma piscina local desmaia devido a uma forma viral de meningite".

"Ótimo!" House respondeu: "Você o diagnosticou, não precisa de mim". E ele se virou para se afastar novamente, mas foi parado por Cuddy mais uma vez. "Mil e quinhentas pessoas na piscina foram expostas. Eles estão sendo transportados para todos os hospitais vizinhos".

"Não para diagnóstico." House reagiu: "Eu estaria completamente perdido, apenas atrapalhava todo mundo." Ele se virou para sair pela terceira vez, mas Cuddy falou com o porteiro, que também usava uma máscara de cirurgião: "Joe. O Dr. House não tem um deslizamento azul. Ninguém sai da área de quarentena sem um deslizamento azul". House fez uma careta, mas virou-se mais uma vez para encarar Cuddy, que o avisou; "Você é médico neste hospital; aja como um. E tome estes." Ela entregou a ele um pequeno copo com algumas pílulas vermelhas antes de se afastar.

Ele deu um sorriso alegre para o guardião da porta e engoliu os comprimidos.

Aquela manhã foi um assunto bastante calmo; se você não considerasse as centenas e centenas de pessoas doentes. House ficou uma vez mais surpreso com o tamanho da epidemia, quando ele começou a perceber que a multidão estava emagrecendo um pouco e viu um novo ônibus chegando - bonzinho. Isso significava horas extras provavelmente.

E ele estava esperando tirar sarro de Chase um pouco esta manhã.

Na verdade, ele quase ficou feliz por vir esta manhã.

Quem poderia dizer a ele que é culpa dele que ele esteja infeliz agora?

Ele estava prestes a desistir e incomodar Cuddy por causa disso, quando um novo paciente entrou na sala de exames. Oh, certo. Foi ele quem gritou 'o próximo!' não tinha? A paciente era uma menininha loira vestindo uma jaqueta esporte de equipe de natação, o que significa que ela era uma das nadadoras. Ela veio se sentar e ele imediatamente notou seu olhar intenso. Claramente, ela não era um pequeno empurrão feminino. Diversão.

"Yow ..." ele declarou enquanto media a temperatura dela. Ela suspirou; "Febre. Isso significa que eu tenho?" House encolheu os ombros vagamente e perguntou; "Você tem uma erupção cutânea?" Ela desviou o olhar furtivamente. "Vamos lá." Ele pressionou. Ela levantou a blusa e ele olhou para o estômago dela. Ela explicou; "É do meu novo maiô, tenho uma semana." Ele assentiu, anotando; "Sim ... Seu pescoço dói?"

"Não é nada. Eu puxei enquanto mergulhava ..." House franziu a testa, ainda sem olhar para ela; "Onde estão seus pais?"

"Vivemos em Chicago. Estou aqui com meu treinador." Ela disse a ele e esticou o pescoço para olhar a prancheta. Ele virou a cabeça levemente e estreitou os olhos. "Eu queria ver o que você estava escrevendo ..." Ela argumentou. Ele apenas franziu a testa mais. "Vá assim." Ele ordenou, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ela fez isso também, sibilando com a dor que a causou. Ele mordeu o lábio; "Agora vá assim ..." Ele indicou acenando com a cabeça para cima e para baixo e ela seguiu sua liderança, desta vez com facilidade e sem dor. Ele olhou para ela, mas estava realmente apenas olhando para o espaço enquanto as engrenagens trabalhavam em sua mente.

Ele foi buscar o Foreman; "Você vem comigo." Ele disse a ele e Foreman fez uma careta, mas mesmo assim largou o equipamento e deixou sua linha de pacientes. Então ele foi até onde Cameron estava, assobiou através da sala e alocou para ela segui-lo com um cutucão na cabeça. Ela deu um olhar de desculpas à sua fila de pacientes em espera e correu atrás de seu mentor.

Chase a viu saindo atrás de House e fez uma careta; deixando seus pacientes também e correndo atrás dos três médicos. House não se incomodou em vir buscá- lo . Quando os alcançou, Foreman estava argumentando que era obviamente meningite. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Cuddy apareceu, olhando furiosamente para House, depois para Chase; "Dr. Chase: é bom vê-lo de volta. Agora vocês acham que terminamos lá em baixo ?! Ou as oitocentas pessoas andando por aí estão esperando na fila pelo banheiro?"

House declarou; "Mulher de doze anos. Febre, erupção cutânea, dor no pescoço. E não é meningite." Cuddy fez uma careta. "É a definição de meningite!" House parou e todo mundo também, esperando ouvir o que ele poderia dizer para argumentar com isso. "Claro", ele concordou, "Dói fazer você mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Mas a cabeça dela dói se mover de um lado para o outro."

"Oh, de um lado para o outro?" Cuddy perguntou, sarcasticamente arregalando os olhos em uma expressão profundamente preocupada. "Não serve!" House acrescentou. Cuddy parecia pronto para brotar asas e respirar fogo; "Vocês quatro - lobby - agora ." Ela olhou furiosa: "Você simplesmente não quer lidar com a epidemia". Ela anunciou, fazendo-o bufar.

"Está certo. Estou submetendo uma criança de doze anos a uma bateria de testes perigosos e invasivos para evitar ficar entediado." Ele retrucou Cuddy ironicamente, fazendo todo mundo olhar para ele com olhares agudos. "Tudo bem", confessou ele, "talvez eu faça isso. Mas não estou! Se acontecer que ela teve meningite, tudo bem, você venceu. Mas se voltarmos para o térreo e ela morrer ... Tsk! Seu rosto estará tão vermelho!" Cuddy pareceu reconsiderar, depois fez uma careta; "Você tem uma hora." Antes que ela partisse para sempre.

"Faça uma punção lombar; algumas infecções cerebrais podem ser bem espertas quando se esconde". Ele ordenou a Foreman, que se virou para sair às pressas. Cameron e Chase permaneceram, com rostos tensos. Chase pigarreou; "Vou pegar um pouco de sangue." A que House respondeu; "Não, você não vai." Chase parou e se virou com um olhar desafiador e Foreman parou também, olhando para a cena. Tanto Foreman quanto Cameron podiam sentir a tensão aumentando entre os dois médicos, mas ninguém ousou falar até que House disse; "Você, senhor, vai pesquisar todas as causas no universo da dor no pescoço." O queixo de Chase caiu; "A lista tem duas milhas de comprimento!" Ele protestou calorosamente. Cameron arrastou os pés e Foreman ficou olhando. A expressão severa de House não vacilou; "Comece com a letra A."

Chase gemeu indignado e saiu correndo. Cameron parecia dividido entre querer confortar Chase e ficar bravo com o chefe deles, mas ela ficou parada quando House voltou o olhar para ela. "Você, faça testes para meningite. Caso eu esteja errado - aconteceu." Ela assentiu, mantendo o silêncio e saiu com Foreman.

Chase marchou para a sala de conferências e ligou o laptop, furioso. Pelo menos ele estava sozinho aqui para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo bravo assim. Ele sabia o que House estava tramando ... Claro, ele estava devolvendo seu emprego, mas não o deixaria trabalhar. A menos que você conte com pesquisas inúteis na Internet, é claro. Ele digitou no Google: " Dor no pescoço " e clicou em alguns sites antes de encontrar um médico com uma lista realmente longa de causas de dor no pescoço. Ele estava convencido de que, se o expusesse, poderia facilmente se arrastar por três quilômetros. Ele sentou-se e suspirou, preparando-se para uma tarde realmente cansativa.

Ele só trabalhava há cerca de uma hora quando House chegou. "Que carta você está fazendo?" Ele jogou para ele, passeando pela mesa com seu café. Desgraçado.

"UMA." Chase murmurou, seus olhos já começando a parecer caídos. Talvez isso tivesse a ver com o fato de ele quase não ter dormido naquela noite. House era mais uma vez um bastardo, invadindo seus sonhos assim. Ele ouviu o homem mais velho parar atrás dele, sem dúvida olhando para a tela do computador. Chase estava pensando que ele deveria ter fechado a guia do YouTube, mas era tarde demais agora. No entanto, House não tomou conhecimento disso.

"Uau, isso parece muito chato." Ele alegou: "Coisas horríveis". Chase resistiu ao desejo de rosnar. Em vez disso, ele respondeu agradavelmente; "Isso não é um problema." Ele ouviu House tomar um gole de café e dizer: "Oh, graças a Deus. Muita gente se ressentiria de ter que fazer isso". Chase fervia. "Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer bem? Você quer me fazer gritar com você e reclamar por ter que fazer essa pesquisa, mas eu não vou. Eu não me importo."

"Você acabou de gritar comigo." House comentou, fazendo Chase rosnar desta vez. "Olha, eu não fiz nada com você. Você é que tem um problema! Eu não fui a Voglar. Eu te disse que não?" Ele exclamou, virando-se na cadeira para encarar o atormentador, que apenas deu de ombros.

"Todos mentem." Ele declarou, pelo tempo incontável.

"Sim, e eu estava mentindo quando disse que te amava. Porque não. Você é uma pessoa horrível; você é o pior idiota que eu já conheci e odeio você. Entendeu?" Chase retrocedeu, perdendo completamente a paciência agora. House sorriu para ele. Que estranho.

"Ainda bem que estamos no mesmo nível de pensamento." Ele disse ao australiano: "Estou feliz por termos esclarecido isso". E ele foi ao seu escritório, deixando Chase para trabalhar em sua missão.

Só para ser perturbado mais uma vez quando Cameron e Foreman voltaram com os resultados dos testes e algumas imagens do estômago da garota. Eles se sentaram para assistir e Chase abandonou seu laptop, feliz por ter uma distração.

"Acho que vi esse filme." Veio uma voz atrás deles quando House entrou, "O final está meio escuro." Cameron fez uma careta para ele e sentou-se ao lado de Foreman, abrindo uma sacola de Smarties. "Quero um?" Ele perguntou, sacudindo a bolsa debaixo do nariz, exceto o de Chase. Ele estava ignorando Chase completamente.

"Whoa, whoa whoa ..." Ele disse a Cameron enquanto ela folheava as molduras do computador. "Retire algumas fotos. Ah sim - essa é sua chance de ganhar dinheiro." Ele declarou, apontando para a tela. Seguiu-se um silêncio suave. "Eu não vejo nada." Foreman disse devagar. House sorriu; "Sério? Aquela coisa gigantesca no lado direito do intestino não a intriga?"

Os três patinhos apertaram os olhos; "Ginormous significa muito grande ou muito pequeno porque não vejo nada." Cameron disse a ele. Chase apontou para uma pequena pústula vermelha na tela; "Pronto? Esse dulephoyle? Isso não explica nenhum dos outros sintomas dela." Chase disse, franzindo a testa. House suspirou: "Ninguém vê ?!" Ele perguntou impaciente. Cameron olhou para ele com raiva; "Chase disse -"

"Desculpa, o que?" House a cortou, arregalando os olhos. Ela fez uma careta e Foreman pressionou; "Isso não explica seus outros sintomas." Ele disse a House, apontando para a tela. Casa enlatada; "Bom trabalho, capataz. Você está certo, mas isso nos diz algo. Embora eu não tenha idéia do que." Foreman olhou de soslaio para a tela mais uma vez; "Poderia ser um precursor da dissensão intestinal ..."

"Isso não poderia estar causando nenhum outro sintoma dela. O que mais?" Ele jogou em Cameron. Ela balançou a cabeça, pensando loucamente, quando Cuddy entrou, parecendo ainda mais uma fera cuspidora de fogo do que antes. "Você. No saguão. Agora." Ela disse a House, com um tom de voz que claramente não era muito divertido. "Você já teve sua hora. Três, na verdade."

House fez uma careta para Cameron; "Ah, Dr. Cameron! Eu disse para você nos contar quando nosso tempo acabou!" Então ele olhou de volta para Cuddy. "Ela tem sangramento intestinal." Ele declarou com uma voz falsa tranquilizadora.

"Ela vai esperar." Cuddy garantiu a ele. "Mais dois ônibus chegaram. Precisamos de você lá embaixo." Agora ela parecia muito preocupada, e House imaginou que mais um pequeno empurrão poderia fazer o truque. "Não ..." Ele disse a ela: "Você precisa de mais enfermeiras. Mas você reduz a equipe de enfermagem e agora tem médicos fazendo o que as enfermeiras deveriam estar fazendo". Ele protestou. Todo mundo estremeceu quando Cuddy bufou.

"Ah, sério? Acho que é verdade. Gostaria de saber se tem alguma coisa a ver com você nos custando cem milhões de dólares." Ela zombou dele. House aparentemente não tinha resposta para isso, porque ele apenas apertou a mandíbula e ficou em silêncio. Seus patinhos olhavam para ele cautelosamente.

Sem outra escolha, eles desceram de volta ao saguão e continuaram seu diferencial lá. Desta vez, com Wilson por perto, eles poderiam perguntar sobre o câncer.

"Pegue uma amostra da medula óssea dela." House decidiu, olhando para Foreman. "Daqui?" O neurologista questionou com um olhar estranho. House balançou a cabeça; "Use seu tempo." Foreman franziu a testa; "Você está me dando quinze minutos?"

"Use o intervalo do Dr. Chase também." House disse, parecendo ressentido por ter que dizer o nome do loiro. E Foreman estava fora. Chase reprimiu uma careta e Cameron deu-lhe um tapinha reconfortante no braço.

Não mais do que dois minutos depois, House e Wilson também deram um tempo, renunciando a Chase para ficar e trabalhar com ninguém para conversar também. No entanto, Cameron, sendo a pessoa legal que ela é, decidiu não pegar a dela e ficar com ele.

"Por que você está sendo tão mau com Chase?" Wilson perguntou enquanto caminhavam pelas massas de pessoas no corredor. House sorriu; "Então você já percebeu?" Ele disse, nem mesmo tentando esconder o fato de que estava sendo cruel com seu patinho. "É divertido." Ele disse ao oncologista, que fez uma careta.

"Você não o fez passar o suficiente? Você o fez pensar que o amava, depois o largou e o demitiu ao mesmo tempo. Agora você vai torturá-lo até que ele rache ou algo assim? Está frio." Wilson afirmou que eles evitavam alguém vomitando no meio do corredor. House bufou; "Ele chegou: se ele pensou que voltaria ao trabalho e tudo seria normal ... bem, ele estava terrivelmente errado. É como se você chutasse um bulldog e não esperasse que ele o mordesse."

"Sim, tudo bem", disse Wilson, "exceto que você não é um bulldog e Chase não o chutou. Ele não fez nada." House estava prestes a responder algo rápido sobre ele ser facilmente comparado a um bulldog, mas ele viu Cuddy do outro lado do corredor, perigosamente ganhando com eles. "Vire à direita!" Ele ordenou e eles se viraram. Eles foram apanhados por um bando de doentes e Cuddy os cercou.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela retrucou: "O resto do hospital está dando o fora e você acha que pode dar uma volta e -"

"Ei, devagar. Está na hora do intervalo." House disse a ela, bastante imperturbável. Ela olhou e deu um suspiro. "Eu ouvi de Cameron que você está sendo péssima com Chase." House gemeu interiormente: ele realmente queria que ele chegasse agora ...

"O que quer que você esteja fazendo com ele, ele não merece. Agora, pare de agir com 13 anos e supere isso." Ela disse com raiva. Ele zombou.

"Superar o que exatamente? Ele me espancou até Voglar quando ele me disse explicitamente que eu tinha a palavra dele que ele não podia contar a ninguém? Sim, isso é muito maduro também. Ele poderia ter me custado o meu emprego." Cuddy franziu a testa; "Do que você está falando?" House franziu o rosto e esfregou a testa. Agora ele estava realmente acabado. "O Ipecac." Ele confessou, inconfundivelmente irritado.

"O Ipecac ...?" O rosto de Cuddy brilhou de repente; "O quê? Você acha ... Você acha que Chase disse a Voglar? House, isso é ridículo! Voglar encontrou a garrafa. Fui eu quem a pegou de Chase, eu admito, mas prometi não contar a Voglar." House olhou, mas depois balançou a cabeça. "Não. Você está apenas tentando protegê-lo. Tchau agora."

Ele saiu às pressas e Wilson o seguiu, perturbado. Cuddy suspirou e coçou a cabeça.

Cameron olhou de soslaio para Chase. Ele examinava calmamente paciente benigno após paciente benigno, mas ela notou que ele parecia tenso. "House é horrível." Ela lhe disse: "Mas você não deve deixar isso chegar a você. Vá reclamar com Cuddy." Chase balançou a cabeça; "Não há do que reclamar. Ele sempre foi horrível." Ele afirmou, sem olhar para ela.

"Oh, vamos lá ... Ele está sendo um idiota total."

"Largue. Ok? Está tudo bem." Chase disse a ela, não desagradavelmente, mas olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. Ela assentiu com pressa; "OK, desculpe." E eles continuaram com seu trabalho até Chase dizer a Cameron para dar um tempo e ele ficaria bem. Ela protestou um pouco, dizendo que se sentia mal por deixá-lo sozinho aqui, mas ele disse que estava tudo bem e ela finalmente cedeu, correndo para a sala de conferências para um café rápido.

Chase suspirou e viu House e Wilson conversando vigorosamente em um canto do saguão. Ele tentou manter o foco em seus pacientes, mas não pôde deixar de roubar olhares constantes para eles. House parecia pensativo, e Wilson parecia estar repreendendo-o. Foi muito peculiar. De repente, House bateu no chão com a bengala e obviamente gritou algo para o oncologista porque as pessoas próximas pararam para encará-lo. Chase estreitou os olhos. Ele pensou ter ouvido seu nome. Talvez ele estivesse apenas sendo paranóico, mas ainda assim ... era estranho que House e Wilson estivessem discutindo assim.

Não que fosse estranho que eles discutissem porque isso era praticamente sinônimo de 'conversa' com os dois, mas era estranho que eles parecessem realmente honestamente zangados um com o outro. De fato, Chase não achou que ele já tivesse visto Wilson zangado.

Foi quando House olhou furiosamente para Wilson e saiu correndo. O oncologista esfregou os olhos, colocando a mão no quadril e saiu do saguão, parecendo perturbado.

Chase estava se perguntando para onde House tinha ido, quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Ele virou-se e encontrou o rosto lívido de House. "Eu pensei, talvez, eu lhe disse para fazer uma pesquisa sobre dor no pescoço?" Ele questionou, visivelmente não com vontade de discutir com ele agora também. Chase estava assustado com esse rosto, mas não deixou transparecer.

"OK, claro." Ele gaguejou: "Eu vou acertar." House continuou a encará-lo irritantemente e Chase deixou sua fila de pacientes aguardando mais uma vez para voltar à sala de conferências. Ele quase alcançou a porta quando sentiu alguém atrás dele. Ele se virou e descobriu que House o seguira. Ele olhou furioso; "E agora?"

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, House o agarrou bruscamente pelo jaleco e o golpeou contra a parede de vidro da sala de conferências, batendo a boca em um beijo ardente. Chase deu um grito de protesto feroz, mas House era muito firme, ele não podia se virar. Pelo amor de Deus - eles estavam no meio de um corredor! Dado que havia menos pessoas aqui em cima do que no saguão, mas ainda algumas pessoas de vez em quando. Antes que ele pudesse tentar jogar o homem mais velho de novo, a magia do momento tomou conta dele e ele se viu intrigantemente beijando de volta. Era violento, suado e duro, mas ele adorava cada segundo. Ele não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta disso.

Muito cedo, acabou e House recuou. Chase sentiu que estava corando como louco, mas ele olhou fixamente para House, cuja expressão ainda não havia mudado. Ele estava olhando severamente para ele, como se estivesse bebendo em todas as feições. Chase de repente sentiu uma sensação avassaladora. Ele queria House; ele precisava de House para o querer de volta. Ou então, ele não sabia o que faria.

House continuou a ignorar os olhares suplicantes de Chase e disse; "Vá agora. Você ainda tem que cobrir K a Z." Chase gemeu; "Por que você não fala comigo? Qual é o seu problema? Você me odeia e depois me beija ..." House assentiu com veemência; "Não significa nada. Trabalhe agora."

"FAZ!" Chase berrou; "PARE DE EVITAR-SE!" House pareceu surpreso por um momento, depois ele olhou; "Cale a boca. Eu não estou evitando nada." Chase rosnou; "Sim, você está - você está evitando seus sentimentos. Você não pode lidar com nada quando se trata de emoções, admita! Então pare de se enganar, porque você não está enganando ninguém. Tome uma decisão; ou eu posso decidir realmente odeio você e não haverá mais chances. Eu sabia que estava correndo um grande risco na primeira vez em que o convidei para um encontro, mas achei que valeria a pena. Superei minha inquietação - agora é a sua vez. fiz minha parte no acordo. Faça a sua. " Ele olhou pela última vez para o médico mais velho e marchou para a sala de conferências, sentindo-se pronto para atacar alguém.

Infelizmente, já havia alguém na sala de conferências quando ele entrou.

Uma Cameron de olhos muito arregalados estava sentada à mesa com uma xícara de café na mão. Chase entendeu que ela devia ter visto a coisa toda, com as paredes sendo feitas de vidro e tudo. Ele esfregou o pescoço inquieto e sentou na frente do laptop, balançando o mouse para tirá-lo do protetor de tela. Ele xingou em voz alta: House fechou a janela. Aquele com todas as causas de dor no pescoço. E ele nem tinha pensado em colocá-lo nos favoritos. Ele resmungou e foi à história, mas isso também havia sido esclarecido. Ele cerrou os dentes e tentou não xingar novamente.

Cameron tossiu. "O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou timidamente. "House apagou minha história, então não consigo encontrar a lista de causas de dor no pescoço que tive ..." Ele explicou, navegando pelas páginas de resultados do Google pelas quais ele já estava há cerca de vinte minutos hoje. Ele lembrou que tinha encontrado na página dezesseis ou algo assim ...

"Não que ..." Cameron continuou; "Quero dizer, isso também é cruel, mas ... o que aconteceu agora?"

"Você viu a coisa toda; não há nada para explicar." Chase respondeu, encerrando a conversa implicitamente. Ela inspirou profundamente, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo que não deveria. Segundos depois, após momentos de morder o lábio ansiosamente, ela finalmente disse; "Eu não posso simplesmente sentar e assistir ele fazer isso, Chase. Sinto muito, mas isso tem que parar ... Você deveria dizer a ele." Chase fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Eu já ouvi. Ele não vai ouvir. Eu não posso fazê-lo me amar." Ele disse a ela, sem tentar mascarar a tristeza em sua voz dessa vez. Ela evitou o olhar dele e tomou um gole de café para evitar ter que responder, mas deu-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça. Ele voltou ao Google e finalmente encontrou sua página da web. O intervalo de Cameron não acabou e ela teve que sair. Ela fez isso com muito arrependimento, mas ele apenas deu de ombros quando ela se desculpou. Ele se sentia mais à vontade trabalhando sem que ela ficasse preocupada com ele.

Ele não estava realmente triste ... Apenas ofendido e com raiva. House mostrou inequivocamente que ele não dava a mínima para ele. Não havia mais nada a ser dito ou feito. O que foi feito foi feito, e Chase sabia que ele não poderia retirar nada. A única coisa que ele podia controlar era sua raiva, então ele decidiu levar seu castigo em silêncio. A decisão foi dele! Não como se estivesse com medo de House, porque isso não era verdade; House não o controlou. Ele costumava respeitar o homem mais velho, como ele cada vez mais, mas parecia que você nem sempre consegue o que deseja. House terminou com ele e isso o aborreceu ... não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

House era um homem solitário. Chase apenas teve que aceitar isso.

Ele percebeu que sua visão tinha ficado embaçada e que ele não lia nada por mais de cinco minutos, então esfregou os olhos cansadamente e voltou ao trabalho.

Ele continuou imperturbável até ouvir vozes ao lado e notou que Foreman, Cameron e House estavam fazendo um diferencial no escritório de House. Idiotas, ele pensou, mais na direção de House, mas ainda com raiva de muitos deles. Aqueles dois eram tão ruins quanto ele; eles estavam deixando House fazer isso com ele. Ele apenas sentiu vontade de abrir mão, fechar o computador e simplesmente sair. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso; o hospital estava em plena epidemia. Ele era necessário aqui. Então, ele estava no lobby ou trabalhando nessa pesquisa. House claramente não lhe deu outra opção a não ser trabalhar aqui, então ele achou que sair não seria uma boa ideia. Ele viu Cameron e Foreman partirem, provavelmente para fazer alguns testes, e House sentou em sua mesa, conectando o iPod. Chase gemeu ao ver que a letra N durou um pouco mais e ele se recostou na cadeira. esfregando os olhos mais uma vez. O dia estava quase no fim, ele partiria em breve.

Logo veio realmente muito cedo. House não foi encontrado, e ele foi deixado no hospital com Foreman e Cameron. Pelo menos agora que House partira, ele poderia ajudar seus colegas. Ele fechou o laptop para sempre, certificando-se de colocar o site nos favoritos desta vez e começou a procurar os dois médicos.

Eles não eram difíceis de encontrar; agora que a epidemia havia esfriado consideravelmente, haviam conseguido um quarto para Mary. Ela estava lá com os pais e o treinador, e Foreman e Cameron estavam assistindo do lado de fora. "Ainda tem um diagnóstico?" Ele questionou enquanto caminhava até eles. Cameron não disse nada, parecendo deprimido, então Foreman respondeu. "Sem toxinas, sem tumor, sem câncer ósseo." Ele disse a ele. Chase pensou por um segundo, então; "A insuficiência renal pode causar erupção cutânea, febre e dor muscular. Talvez um distúrbio genético nos rins?" Cameron balançou a cabeça.

"Não há histórico familiar disso. E ela não tem sangue na urina. Ainda." Todos suspiraram, observando a paciente conversando com os pais. Chase franziu a testa e inclinou a cabeça, observando os balões e faixas que as pessoas colocaram no quarto da garota. "Estamos perdendo alguma coisa ..." Ele afirmou lentamente. Cameron balançou a cabeça; "Você acha que talvez ela tenha sido adotada e tenhamos uma história errada?" O médico loiro inclinou a cabeça ainda mais; "Não ... são muitos balões." Ele afirmou, sem muita certeza do que estava falando. Foreman tossiu; "Você acha que ela é alérgica ao poliéster?"

"Não, nada disso ..." Chase respondeu, virando as costas para o quarto do paciente e jogando a cabeça para trás, tentando pensar. "Vamos dizer ... que a erupção cutânea não é uma erupção cutânea." Ele especulou, fazendo Foreman roncar. "O que você está dizendo? Você não está fazendo muito sentido." Ele parecia irritado, mas Cameron zombou dele; "Deixe-o pensar, ele pode estar pensando em alguma coisa!" Para que Foreman grunhiu de volta; "Sim, ou ele pode estar cansado de ficar sentado na frente da tela do computador o dia todo e não está pensando direito!"

"Cale-se!" Chase disse a Foreman, girando para encará-lo: "Apenas ... deixe-me pensar. Vamos ver ... Quem deu a ela os balões?" Foreman franziu o cenho com raiva, então Cameron respondeu. "Algumas garotas da equipe dela. Por quê?" Chase assentiu; "E os caras? Alguém a visitou?" Quando Cameron também franziu a testa e disse; "Venha para pensar sobre isso ... eu acho que nenhum cara a visitou ..." algo estalou na cabeça de Chase. Ele sorriu; "Sim, porque eles são todos mais velhos, certo?"

"É verdade ... a mais nova de sua equipe tem dezesseis anos." Foreman concordou. "Então", Chase continuou, "Ou eles simplesmente não estão interessados ... ou ..." Os olhos de Cameron se arregalaram; "Eles estão evitando ela." Ela cogitou, e Chase assentiu. "Onde há algum fragmento celular no sangue dela?" Foreman verificou o arquivo e balançou a cabeça brevemente; "Não. Tudo intacto." Chase levou a mão aos lábios, pensativo: "Vamos vê-los novamente." Então eles foram ao laboratório e fizeram mais alguns testes.

"Meu Deus, você está certo." Cameron afirmou, olhando pelo microscópio: "A erupção não era uma erupção; ela está sangrando nos próprios poros da pele". Todos trocaram olhares angustiados e Foreman suspirou; "O que poderia ter desencadeado isso?" Ele perguntou e começou a eliminar todas as causas conhecidas, tão improváveis quanto a próxima, deixando de fora apenas uma. Chase mordeu o lábio; "Há mais uma causa possível." Ele afirmou. Cameron ofegou; "Oh Deus ... você não acha -?" Chase assentiu. "Venha comigo." E eles voltaram para o quarto do paciente.

Quando chegaram lá, os pais e o treinador de Mary haviam saído da sala e ela assistiu em silêncio enquanto eles faziam uma ecografia. Ela parecia bastante afável, mas eles notaram que ela estava bem tensa. Quando o que eles temiam apareceu na tela, eles se viraram para olhá-la, tentando não olhar. Ela suspirou; "Estou grávida." Ela tentou.

"Uhh, sim." Chase declarou: "A gravidez pode causar todos os tipos de alterações químicas e biológicas no corpo de uma mulher. Ou ... no corpo de uma garota ... Em casos extremamente raros, tudo dá errado. Chama-se TTP" Mary desviou o olhar; "Eu queria. Ele acabou sendo um idiota, mas ..."

"Você queria isso?" Cameron perguntou incrédulo. A garotinha assentiu de volta, "Sim, eu sabia. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo." Chase, Foreman e Cameron trocaram olhares preocupados. Chase pigarreou; "Receio que ... teremos que interromper a gravidez. É muito perigoso para você, acredito que entendeu certo?" O rosto de Mary passou de consideravelmente sereno, para assustado, para preocupado em menos de cinco segundos.

"Você vai contar para minha mãe e pai?" Ela perguntou com segurança notável. Chase olhou cautelosamente para seus colegas de equipe antes de responder; "Sob a lei de Nova Jersey ... se você não quiser que a gente ... não vamos contar a eles." Mary assentiu; "Eu vou ficar bem. Eles não precisam saber."

"Você tem certeza?" Cameron perguntou-lhe tranquilizadoramente: "Eles são seus pais ... Eles vão entender, não vão?" Mary desviou o olhar por um segundo e disse com firmeza: "Não. Eu ficarei bem." Chase sabia que eles não podiam fazer nada, então ele assentiu e entregou-lhe um lenço de papel para limpar a gosma do estômago, antes de caminhar até o pé da cama para escrever algo em uma prancheta. "Você será programado para um aborto assim que pudermos." Ele disse a ela e eles foram para a sala de conferências. Felizmente, eles não se encontraram com os pais dela quando saíram da sala. Eles lidariam com eles mais tarde, supuseram.

"Não deveríamos ter chamado House?" Cameron perguntou cuidadosamente quando se sentaram. Chase nem sequer reconheceu sua pergunta e Foreman bufou; "Sim. E ser gritado por acordá-lo? Sem chance. Ele não estava lá, muito ruim." Cameron ficou em silêncio e eles examinaram os arquivos e procedimentos para o aborto de Mary. Um tempo depois, Cameron saiu para ir agendá-lo. Chase e Foreman a fizeram jurar não contar aos pais da menina, temendo que ela cedesse à sua natureza preocupada.

Assim que ela saiu, Foreman cantarolou alegremente enquanto Chase colocou o rosto nas mãos e se apoiou nos cotovelos, sentindo-se cansado. Ele foi bruscamente arrancado de sua abstração quando Foreman pigarreou de repente; "House foi um bastardo para você hoje."

"Ele é sempre um bastardo." Chase afirmou de volta. Foreman deu um zumbido de acordo; "Sim, mas mais do que o habitual. Quero dizer, ignorando você e tudo ..." Chase olhou para ele. "O que você se importa? Você e Cameron ficaram lá e me observaram pegá-lo." Foreman levantou uma sobrancelha. "Cameron me disse que você não queria ajuda."

"Ah, sim? O que mais vocês dois estão dizendo pelas minhas costas? Fazendo piadas gays, talvez?" Foreman encarou: "Não, claro que não. Sinto muito, Chase, mas você parece não perceber como é do nosso ponto de vista. Quando House o trata assim, você apenas o olha sem entender. Você é um alvo fácil, e você não pode culpá-lo de tirar vantagem disso. Fiquei me perguntando quando você reagiria, sabia? " Chase resmungou incoerentemente antes de responder; "Você já foi forçado a odiar alguém que ama?"

Foreman pareceu surpreso. "Não ..." ele admitiu cautelosamente. "Bem, lá vai você. Não é fácil. Não mais do que alguns dias atrás; parecia que ele também me amava. Tudo estava perfeito, e de repente ele decidiu me afastar. Você sabe como é tentar obter respostas fora de casa, não é? É uma situação sem vitória. " Foreman assentiu; "Tudo bem. Eu entendo, mas ainda acho que você deveria enfrentá-lo mais." Então ele sorriu; "E House deveria irritá-lo com mais frequência - você faz um ótimo médico quando está bravo." Chase engoliu uma resposta rápida e colocou o rosto de volta nas mãos, coçando as têmporas.

Cameron estava de volta; "Mary está marcada para as sete horas da manhã." Ela anunciou, e eles assentiram. Ela sentou-se e seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor, apenas para ser quebrado quando Wilson inesperadamente entrou. Ele ficou direto ao assunto, como sempre; "Chase ... você quer vir comigo, por favor? Ou você não terminou a noite?" Chase franziu a testa: "Não ... quero dizer, sim, claro, terminamos certo?" Seus colegas concordaram, então ele seguiu Wilson para fora.

Eles andaram pelo corredor e pelas escadas e nenhum deles falou até estarem do lado de fora das portas principais. "Hum, para onde estamos indo?" Chase perguntou desconfiado. Wilson parou e esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço. "Fora do hospital ..." Seu rosto estava iluminado pela luz que vinha de dentro do hospital e ele parecia cansado. "Imaginei que você precisaria de um pouco de ar fresco." Chase assentiu apreciativamente e deu a Wilson um olhar confuso, convidando-o a continuar. O oncologista suspirou lentamente; "Sinto muito. Pelo que House fez."

"O que me faz trabalhar inutilmente e me ignorando? Não é nada, quero dizer ... ele está sempre sendo mau comigo de alguma forma, eu acho que ele vai superar isso e ..." Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu quero dizer ... ele ... te beijou?" Ele perguntou, esperando que não estivesse errado. Chase franziu a testa, ficou tentado a mentir, mas decidiu contra isso por algum motivo. "sim ... hum, por quê?" Wilson virou o rosto para ele, esfregou o pescoço novamente e voltou a olhar para ele.

"Eu fiquei brava com ele. Eu gritei porque ele estava sendo péssimo com você. E ele ... parecia perceber que o que ele estava fazendo estava errado. Você provavelmente já sabe que House realmente não sabe como lidar com esses sentimentos que ele está fazendo." tem pra você né? " Chase balançou a cabeça; "Ele não sente nada por mim. Esqueça. Ele me odeia."

"Não. Ele não. Confie em mim." Wilson confirmou, antes de suspirar novamente: "House me disse que preferia morrer a perder você. Eu disse a ele o que ele deveria fazer, ou seja; desculpe-se com você, quero dizer, realmente peça desculpas, mas você sabe ... House pode ser, bem, House. Ele gosta de tomar medidas drásticas e loucas. Quando se trata de medicina, funciona razoavelmente bem. Só ... não quando se trata de amor. " Wilson terminou. Chase levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente e Wilson pareceu profundamente entristecido. "Olha, House decidiu que ele iria beijar você e ver como você reagiu."

Chase olhou. "E com base na minha reação ... o que ele faria então?"

"Eu não sei. Ele não queria me dizer. É por isso que eu estava tão preocupada - porque ele me disse ... que ... você sabe, ele prefere morrer." Chase sentiu como se um balde de água congelada tivesse sido derrubado sobre sua cabeça. Ele cuspiu; "O quê ?! Ele - ele não se matou ?!"

"Não!" Wilson o tranquilizou com urgência. "Ele ... ele foi ao meu escritório. Eu não estava lá o dia todo porque tinha muito trabalho hoje, mas quando entrei mais cedo, encontrei-o dormindo na minha cadeira. Bem, pelo menos eu achava que ele estava dormindo. Eu gritei para ele acordar, o sacudi, mas ele não se mexeu.E quando eu peguei o pulso dele, bem ... ele estava respirando, muito fraco.Aposto que se eu tivesse demorado um pouco mais para encontrá-lo, ele provavelmente teria morrido. Overdose de Vicodin. " Wilson explicou suavemente. Chase encostou-se na parede do hospital, respirando com dificuldade.

"Onde ele está agora?" Ele perguntou. "Em uma sala de emergência. Vamos visitá-lo em três horas ou mais." Chase assentiu. "Obrigado. Você é ... realmente um bom amigo James." Ele disse oncologicamente ao oncologista, embora isso o fizesse sorrir um pouco. "Tudo o que posso fazer, Robert. Entendo como você deve estar arrasada ... Vai ser difícil, mas ele vai melhorar e você terá que falar com ele, você sabe." Chase assentiu novamente, fechando os olhos, sentindo-se quase tranquilo na brisa noturna. Ele sorriu de volta para Wilson e voltou para o hospital.

De repente, ele desejou ter ficado do lado de fora; o cheiro aqui era assustador, mas ele voltou para a sala de conferências de qualquer maneira. Cuddy estava lá, aparentemente, ela veio explicar a situação a Foreman e Cameron porque todos pareciam chocados e infelizes. Eles deram olhares simpáticos a Chase quando ele entrou e se sentou, mas a tensão não diminuiu com o passar do tempo.

Essas foram as três horas mais longas pelas quais Chase já teve que esperar. Parecia que os segundos haviam se transformado em minutos; toda vez que ele olhava para o relógio, parecia que uma hora se passara em apenas trinta segundos. Cuddy continuou trocando de lugar, vagando entre a sala de conferências e o escritório de House e olhando pela janela. Foreman estava sentado completamente imóvel, com os cotovelos contra a superfície da mesa, olhando para os dedos entrelaçados. Wilson estava mexendo em sua cadeira, olhando para cada um deles, enquanto Cameron se sentava e se levantava, brincando ansiosamente com vários objetos.

Finalmente, apenas duas horas depois, uma enfermeira da ala de emergência entrou para dizer que House estava consciente e que eles poderiam visitá-lo. Eles saíram às pressas, sem trocar uma palavra ou um olhar. Chase sentiu como se suas pernas fossem feitas de gelatina, e ele estava todo trêmulo. Ou talvez fosse fome? Fosse o que fosse, era extremamente desconfortável. Eles haviam mudado House para uma sala comum e, quando eles chegaram, ele preguiçosamente olhou para todos eles.

Um silêncio passou e a enfermeira os deixou sozinhos com ele. Cuddy foi quem quebrou o gelo; "Como você pôde House? Eu pensei que você era mais forte que isso!" E ela começou a chorar um pouco, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama dele. Cameron, Foreman e Chase permaneceram ao pé da cama, enquanto Wilson tomou o lado direito da cama, olhando para House. Ele evitou os olhares deles, aparentemente envergonhado de si mesmo. Ele não conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas, e havia um nó na garganta.

"Eu não achei que o fato de você 'preferir morrer' fosse levado literalmente". Wilson afirmou e a cabeça de House levantou-se para ele; "Sim. É assim que as pessoas se sentem quando alguém que elas conhecem se suicida - por que não vi os sinais? Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa!" Ele disse a eles zombando. Wilson gemeu; "Este não é o momento para brincadeiras, House! E você não cometeu suicídio, você está vivo, certo? Apenas fale conosco ..."

"Não há nada a dizer. Eu quase morri. Mas isso não importa, certo? Sério." House rosnou de volta. Cameron se encolheu e as lágrimas de Cuddy correram ainda mais rápido. "Você não pode perceber o quão triste ficávamos todos se você realmente se matasse?" Wilson perguntou incrédulo.

"Não." House respondeu friamente. "Apenas ... me deixe em paz." Wilson olhou para ele e ajudou Cuddy a se levantar. "Vamos ..." Ele murmurou, levando-a para fora da sala com um último olhar severo para House. Foreman e Cameron se viraram para sair também, mas Chase ficou parado como uma estátua na frente de seu chefe. Ele fez um gesto para que seus colegas fossem embora, e eles o fizeram.

Ele caminhou até o lado esquerdo da cama de House e se ajoelhou como Cuddy havia feito um minuto atrás. House virou a cabeça para o lado e disse teimosamente; "Vá embora." Chase suspirou; "Não. Eu não vou ficar bem? Não até você me dizer a verdade. Wilson explicou por que você me beijou mais cedo ... E por que você tentou se matar. Eu sei por que tudo bem? Então nem tente." House olhou furioso para ele; "Sim, eu te beijei para ver como você reagiria. E você gritou comigo de novo. Apenas admita que você não me ama. Eu tenho que saber." Chase ficou olhando; "Eu te amo tudo bem? Eu nunca amei alguém como eu te amo agora. Mas você é um idiota às vezes! Quero dizer ... suicídio, Casa? De todas as coisas estúpidas que as pessoas fazem para fazer com que outras pessoas as amem novamente ... essa é a pior. Para todo mundo. Isso nunca acaba bem. "House virou a cabeça para a direita novamente.

"Por que você me ama?"

Chase olhou para ele sem expressão; "Você quer que eu explique por que eu te amo ?!"

"Não, eu quero que você repita tudo o que eu digo!" House respondeu sarcasticamente: "É claro que quero que você explique por que me ama! Deus, caramba: sou aleijada, com o dobro da sua idade, não bonita ... não sou nem legal! Então, por que diabos você me ama?" ? Você é jovem, você tem um futuro ... você é bonito ... tudo. " Chase mordeu o lábio e girou os polegares. "Eu só ... realmente amo você. Como você pode esperar que eu explique isso? Você é inteligente, engraçado ... e há algo em você que é realmente legal. Faz meu coração inchar e ... e outras coisas. Você sabe?"

House franziu a testa; "Não, eu não; eu não sou uma garota."

"Oh, você vai parar? Isso não é a terceira série, ok? Esta é a vida real! Você não pode brincar com minhas emoções. Ou você me ama ou não!" Chase exclamou: "É apenas ... algo sobre aquele momento em que você me beijou na sala de exames quatro ... eu não sei, apenas meio que ... se encaixou tão perfeitamente. Foi quando percebi que queria mais. Quero ser a alguém que sabe tudo sobre você, quero acordar perto de você todas as manhãs e quero ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida. " Ele terminou, de repente sentindo como se estivesse em algum filme de amor de Hollywood. Ele balançou a cabeça e esperou a resposta de House - ele não podia aceitar o que acabara de dizer. Não que ele quisesse; ele apenas sabia que parecia feminino.

O ritmo cardíaco de House aumentou um pouco, e ele olhou para Chase com a boca ligeiramente aberta. "Eu ..." ele começou, sem saber o que dizer: "Eu ... Deus, Chase, se eu soubesse ..." Ele confessou desesperadamente. Chase sorriu; "Se você tivesse me perguntado como eu me sentia ... Então isso nunca teria acontecido."

House sentou-se e Chase endireitou as costas para acompanhar sua altura, levantando um pouco a cabeça.

"Se eu soubesse disso, nunca teria feito isso. Cara, me sinto tão estúpido." House declarou, fechando os olhos com dor. Chase silenciou; "Eu sei, eu sei ... me desculpe também, nós realmente deveríamos ter conversado. Você ... você sabe que eu não contei a Voglar, certo?" O aleijado assentiu; "Sim, Cuddy me disse. E ouça, a verdade é. Eu tenho me sentido muito mal por ignorar você e tudo mais. Eu estou ..." Ele engoliu em seco: "Sinto muito. Eu te amo."

Chase sorriu; "Então, perdoe e esqueça?"

"Eu não diria esquecer; é importante que lembremos disso. Aprenda com nossos erros, sabe? Ou o que seja ..." House disse a ele: "Mas eu não diria não para perdoar." O sorriso de Chase aumentou; "Você sabe que eles dizem que erros perdoados no amor fortalecem os laços?" House deu um sorriso genuíno; "Isso torna o sexo ainda melhor?" Chase riu; "Nós apenas temos que ver ..." E ele beijou seu chefe levemente, tomando cuidado para não ser duro. House beijou de volta como se sua vida dependesse disso, e Chase recuou, levantando-se.

"Você deveria dormir um pouco." Ele disse a ele, tentando ignorar o rosto decepcionado - era muito fofo. Espere o que?! Agora ele realmente parecia uma garota ...

House assentiu e bufou no travesseiro antes de se deitar.

Chase saiu do quarto e ficou cara a cara com Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman e Cameron; eles estavam todos sorrindo. Ah, certo, as paredes eram feitas de vidro; eles provavelmente os estavam observando. Cuddy deu uma pequena risada molhada através de suas lágrimas silenciosas; "Parece que tudo está melhor agora?" Chase assentiu. "O que ele disse?" Wilson perguntou, ainda preocupado. Chase sorriu; "Ele disse que estava arrependido."

E todos foram embora, provavelmente para ir para casa e dormir um pouco; eram apenas onze e meia, afinal. Chase suspirou contentemente e voltou ao quarto de House. Ele sentou-se ao lado da cama e House, cansado, olhou para ele. "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" Chase sorriu; "Eu não vou para casa ... vou dormir aqui com você até você melhorar."

"Vou sair daqui em um dia, não há com o que se preocupar." House disse a ele.

"Ei, vamos lá, eu quero ficar com você. Só porque."

"Ok então. Bem, boa noite." House respondeu, apagando a luz da mesa de cabeceira. Chase tentou se sentir confortável na cadeira, mas foi bastante rígida. Ele finalmente adormeceu, perdido em um mundo de conteúdo pacífico, esperando que tudo ficaria bem a partir de agora.

Ele sabia que eles seriam. Embora seja verdade que você nem sempre consegue o que deseja, se tentar algumas vezes, poderá obter o que precisa.


	10. Capítulo 10: Fácil

Fácil de estar com você  
Fácil de obedecer  
Fácil de perdoar você no final do dia  
Fácil de não julgá-lo  
Fácil de trair  
Fácil de te adorar apesar de querer fugir

House se mexeu devagar e acordou com um sobressalto. Ele olhou ao redor da sala e viu Chase acenando enquanto dormia na cadeira ao lado dele. Ele gemeu com a dor renovada em sua coxa. Talvez tivesse sido a única coisa boa em se matar com vicodin; fora completamente indolor. No entanto, ele não estava morto e Chase obviamente não queria que ele morresse. House pensou na conversa de ontem à noite. Chase realmente disse essas coisas? Parecia um mero sonho para ele, tão distante e irreal.

"Ei garoto bonito", ele gritou para o loiro, que saiu do sono imediatamente. Abafando um bocejo, ele disse; "Ei ... você está bem? Como está sua perna?" fazendo com que House olhe, sem palavras. Chase estava genuinamente preocupado ... realmente preocupado com sua saúde. Isso foi um choque para ele. "Eu estou ... eu estou bem." Ele disse ao patinho, tentando sorrir. Chase sorriu de volta para ele; "Ótimo. Um silêncio passou por eles, perturbado apenas pelo bipe do monitor cardíaco de House e Chase agarrou as mãos do velho nas suas." Greg ", ele disse de repente, inclinando a cabeça para apoiá-lo no peito de House," eu ... por favor, prometa que nunca fará nada tão estúpido quanto o que você fez ontem. Eu nunca quero passar por esse medo de te perder de novo. "

House olhou para trás com um olhar vago e pigarreou. "Eu prometo." Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram e House acrescentou: "Robert". Chase sorriu.

"É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo meu primeiro nome." House declarou estupidamente, fazendo o loiro rir; "É a primeira vez que você prometeu algo para mim. E ontem foi a primeira vez que você disse que me amava." Ele atirou de volta e House sorriu, derrotado e acariciou o lado do rosto de Chase. "Nunca pense que quero arriscar perdê-lo novamente. O que fiz foi estúpido, mas provou meu ponto; você precisa de mim."

Chase assentiu, decidindo não tentar negar; "Eu faço." Nesse momento, Cameron e Foreman entraram na sala. Cameron falou antes que mais alguém pudesse; "As enfermeiras disseram que você vai ficar bem. Você pode ir agora." House sorriu e cutucou em direção à mesa de cabeceira onde estava sua garrafa de vicodin e Chase entregou a ele. Ele pegou dois deles e deitou-se, esperando que eles entrassem em vigor.

"Aqui, pensei que você poderia querer isso ..." Cameron disse a ele, segurando o pacote inacabado de Smarties de House de ontem. Ele pegou e começou a comê-los com muita alegria, até que sentiu a dor na perna se dissipar e se levantou lentamente com a ajuda de sua bengala e Chase. Todos observaram atentamente enquanto ele se levantava e saía mancando da sala. Só ele poderia agir tão normal assim após uma tentativa de suicídio.

Ninguém se atreveu a mencionar isso, supondo que tudo tivesse sido resolvido.

House parecia de bom humor para alguém que acabara de sofrer uma overdose maciça de vicodin. "Então, o que aconteceu com a pequena sereia?" Ele questionou, olhando para o quadro branco quando eles entraram na sala de conferências. Cameron tinha sido previamente limpo por Cameron, então House só podia imaginar que eles haviam resolvido o caso. Foreman foi quem respondeu; "Chase encontrou a resposta. Ela estava grávida. Ela fez um aborto como ... quatro horas atrás." House franziu a testa; "O quê? É isso?" Eles acenaram de volta para ele.

"Sim ... foi isso." Chase disse a ele: "Eu notei que nenhum cara a tinha visitado ... de qualquer maneira, fizemos outro teste de suas amostras de sangue e encontramos fragmentos de células neles. Então ... sua erupção cutânea não era realmente uma erupção cutânea. Tudo apenas ... encaixou". House olhou para ele; "Uau! Meu pequeno vombate cresceu!" Ele aclamou.

"Não foi difícil. Só um pouco de dedução. Eu fiz o que você geralmente faz. Pense na razão mais louca que ela poderia estar doente e se atenha até que tudo se prove certo ou não. Acabou sendo certo." " Chase deu de ombros. House assentiu; "Muito bem. Você deveria fazer isso com mais frequência", e ele se virou para os outros dois patinhos: "Veja isso? Tome exemplo nele." Cameron sorriu e Foreman revirou os olhos. Eles se sentaram e conversaram sobre várias coisas. Cameron franziu o cenho para o chefe deles; "Você está de bom humor hoje." Ela comentou. Ele fez uma careta sarcasticamente; "Lá vai você, arruinando toda a diversão!" Ele disse.

"Não, mas sério!" Ela continuou: "Quero dizer, você quase morreu há poucas horas atrás e agora está conversando casualmente conosco e outras coisas. Você não está ... incomodado ou algo assim?" House fez beicinho e depois bateu nos lábios; "Não. Estou vivo, perdoado, minha perna não está sendo uma cadela hoje e tenho meu pequeno útero para me divertir hoje à noite. Com o que eu poderia me incomodar?" Ele perguntou, um sorriso significativo quando olhou de soslaio para Chase, que sentiu uma leve contorção no estômago e corou. Cameron deu de ombros com os olhos um tanto arregalados; "Ok então ... bom." Foreman estava sorrindo conscientemente e Chase evitou seu olhar.

Ele sabia que se ele fosse ficar com House, provavelmente teria que aturar as observações maliciosas todos os dias, mas ele lidaria com isso de alguma forma. Felizmente, ele conseguiria não ficar completamente louco, se isso fosse possível.

Almoçaram, juntaram-se a Wilson e depois voltaram para a sala de conferências, com a intenção de fazer o mínimo possível de trabalho. Isto é, até que Cuddy entrasse, anunciando que tinham que seguir em frente. "Ok, eu sei que todos vocês estão procrastinando aqui, então ou você chega à clínica ou faz alguma papelada, ou simplesmente sai, mas pare de desperdiçar seu tempo aqui." Ela disse a eles zangada e Foreman atirou na papelada imediatamente. House recusou-se categoricamente a ir à clínica e enviou Cameron, ameaçando obrigá-la a fazer o próprio horário também. Ela saiu como uma bala e Chase permaneceu sentado, aguardando sua sentença. Nada veio; de fato, House foi sentar-se em seu escritório, então ele decidiu não tentar a sorte e pegou suas palavras cruzadas. Não havia mais ninguém para dizer a ele para trabalhar, para que ele pudesse.

Ele estava mordiscando o lápis quando ouviu House falando. Ele olhou para cima e o viu com Cuddy no escritório. Suas vozes eram abafadas, para que ele não entendesse o que estavam dizendo. Cuddy estava atualmente gritando com ele, parecendo bastante irritado. House rosnou algo de volta e ela se sentou na frente dele. Chase franziu a testa; o que House já tinha feito que poderia causar problemas? Eles realmente não deixaram a sala de conferências desde que House fora libertado. Não ... eles não foram a lugar nenhum, exceto a cafeteria e House estavam estranhamente calmos. Bem, não era tão estranho se você entendesse o fato de que ele quase morreu depois de tudo ...

"Tudo bem! Eu vou embora então!" Ele ouviu House gritar e entrou mancando na sala, olhando para Chase. "Vamos, vamos lá. Estou cansado." Chase notou Cuddy fazendo uma careta nas costas do médico mais velho, mas ele assentiu, "Tudo bem". Ele rapidamente escondeu suas palavras cruzadas, esperando que Cuddy não as tivesse notado e se levantou, balançando a bolsa por cima do ombro. Cuddy não os impediu de partir, apenas lhes disse em advertência; "Eu vou deixar você sair mais cedo, porque você não tem pacientes, mas certifique-se de estar aqui amanhã A TEMPO, House, caso contrário ... você não quer saber." House sorriu, "Sim, eu faço." Ela fez uma careta ainda mais; "Você vai ter tantas tarefas na clínica que vai gostar, entendi?"

"O que, como a síndrome de Estocolmo?" House perguntou, e ela suspirou, saindo sem responder. House sorriu para Chase e eles saíram felizes. Uma vez que estavam no estacionamento, Chase parou House, agarrando seu braço; "A enfermeira disse que você não deveria dirigir." Ele disse: "Pelo menos até amanhã de manhã". House cantarolava ressentido, mas seguiu Chase até o carro.

Quando ele ligou o motor, House pediu; "Pare em um restaurante chinês e vá para minha casa." Chase realmente não queria comer comida para viagem; o simples pensamento disso fez seu estômago revirar, mas ele obedeceu. Ele deixou House pedir o que queria no drive-thru e balançou a cabeça quando lhe perguntaram o que queria. "Realmente nada?" House o pressionou, mas ele assentiu; "Está bem." House deu de ombros e pagou pelas coisas dele antes de partirem, sem conversar pelo resto do caminho.

Mesmo quando estavam sentados na sala de House, Chase assistindo seu mentor comer sua comida, eles ficaram completamente em silêncio. Até House olhou para ele; "Você tem certeza que não está com fome? Vou dar uma coisa, não sou um cachorro; posso compartilhar comida." Chase deu de ombros. "Algo para beber?" House perguntou, mas ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez; "Eu não estou com fome." Ele afirmou: "Eu só estou pensando, você sabe ... sobre nós."

House não respondeu imediatamente, mascando seu frango frito com um olhar distante no rosto. Ele engoliu em seco, tomou um gole de Pepsi e inspirou fundo antes de falar novamente: "Por que você se pergunta? Já passamos por isso certo? Apenas me pergunte; o que há de errado?" Chase franziu a testa; "Eu sei, é apenas que tentar obter respostas de você é quase impossível. Só estou me perguntando o que vai acontecer agora, isso é tudo. Nada para se preocupar." House riu: "Você já esteve em um relacionamento comprometido antes?"

"Claro - eu, bem ... na verdade não." Chase admitiu. House ergueu as sobrancelhas, claramente aguardando mais. Chase riu.

"Algumas namoradas no ensino médio ... depois disso eu estava na faculdade de medicina, então você sabe, menos tempo e outras coisas. Mas eu tinha uma outra namorada na faculdade de medicina - ela ... hum ... saiu. Ela me disse que eu estava trabalhando demais então não tive tempo de estar com ela tanto quanto ela gostaria. " Chase divulgou lentamente, ainda um pouco envergonhado de falar de si mesmo para House. Ele sabia que era um grande passo que ele tinha que dar. House assentiu, absorvendo as informações e engoliu outro eggroll.

"Algum namorado?" Ele perguntou rapidamente, fazendo o estômago de Chase se contorcer pela enésima vez hoje. Ele balançou sua cabeça; "Não. Eu meio que sempre soube que tinha algo para os homens de certa forma, mas ... acho que estava confortável com apenas garotas."

"Você não estava curioso?" House perguntou, fazendo o loiro balançar a cabeça novamente. "Você já teve um namorado antes?" Ele perguntou ao chefe, incrédulo. De repente, ele teve a imagem de uma Casa mais nova andando de mãos dadas com outro cara. Isso quase o fez rir. De alguma forma, o pensamento de House estar apaixonado era estranho - esse pensamento era estranho em si mesmo porque ele estava apaixonado agora, não estava? Enquanto isso, House mastigava seu chop suey, pensativo. "Eu não chamaria isso de ter namorado, mas sim." Chase olhou para ele com um olhar sem graça. "Então você…"

"Feito em algumas festas e outras coisas. Mas nunca ficou sério. Foda-se, se você preferir." Chase assentiu, incrédulo. "Mas você gosta de mim, certo?" Ele perguntou de repente. Ele tinha que saber.

"Estou falando sério sobre você." House disse a ele e Chase sorriu. Tendo terminado a viagem, House foi jogar fora as caixas vazias e voltou logo, esticando os braços enquanto se sentava. "E agora? Mais perguntas?" Ele perguntou ao médico loiro, que deu de ombros; "O que agora? Vamos continuar assim ...? Quero dizer; sua casa, minha casa ... seu carro, meu carro ...?"

House riu abertamente. Uma verdadeira risada completa.

"O que você está dizendo, minha querida Chase?" Ele perguntou com desdém: "Aww, você quer morar comigo?" Chase corou, "Bem, essa foi a idéia, sim ..." House sorriu, mas não disse nada. "Mas pare de brincar! Isso é sério, um ... conversa sobre relacionamento, sabe?" Ele disse, fazendo House rir de novo: "Sim, eu sei. Então você quer se mudar ou o quê?"

"Era isso que eu ia perguntar. Você quer que eu mude?" Chase atirou de volta.

"Sim, meu apartamento é melhor." Casa estabelecida firmemente, piscando. Chase revirou os olhos; "Era o que eu estava dizendo. Se eu me mudar, estará aqui, mas você quer que moremos juntos?" Chase continuou, tentando fazer House entender o quão tensa a situação o estava deixando. House sorriu; "Claro! Nós seremos como o Casal Estranho! Você é Felix e eu seremos Oscar."

Chase resmungou; "Eu não deveria ter trazido isso à tona. Apenas esqueça por enquanto, tudo bem." Ele disse a House, lamentando sua decisão de falar sobre isso tão rapidamente. Ele colocou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou profundamente. Ele ouviu House tossir. Sem dúvida, ele estava muito arrependido de ter tido a conversa. Talvez ele estivesse bravo consigo mesmo por provocar Chase.

"Chase ..." House disse devagar, e ele olhou para ele, "O quê?"

"Eu ficaria emocionado se você gostaria de se mudar." Ele admitiu apressadamente, e Chase sorriu; "Sério? Você está falando sério?" House assentiu; "E você não precisa ser Felix." Ele sorriu de volta. Chase riu brevemente. "Obrigado. Isso significa que você estará limpando então?" Ele se levantou, continuando na linha da metáfora do casal estranho. House bufou. "Sem chance." Ele terminou de limpar as coisas que restavam na mesa de café; notavelmente uma garrafa de Pepsi e seu garfo, e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Chase, desta vez muito perto. "E agora?" ele perguntou pela segunda vez naquela noite. Chase deu de ombros e estava prestes a falar quando House se levantou e foi à TV.

O coração de Chase bateu mais forte contra sua caixa torácica do que o habitual, enquanto ele mordeu o que estava prestes a dizer, guardando-o para mais tarde. House ligou o X-box e voltou ao sofá com os controles remotos, fazendo beicinho; "Quer brincar comigo?" Chase sorriu; House às vezes era uma criança, mas era rápido em obedecer, pegando o controle apressadamente, com o otimismo de bater em House.

Muita sorte. Casa era muito boa. Chase esticou a língua e sentou-se reto, enquanto tentava repetidamente bater House até a linha de chegada, ineficaz. Quando House deu um soco no ar, gritando; 'Objetivo!' pela décima quarta vez, Chase decidiu que já tinha o bastante. "Ok, você não me bateu o suficiente agora?" Ele perguntou quando House recarregou o jogo, parecendo pronto para outra rodada. Ele se virou para olhá-lo; "O que você quer jogar um jogo diferente? Está bem comigo." Ele sorriu sorrateiramente e desligou o jogo, voltando a cair no sofá depois.

Aqui estava, Chase pensou, o momento que ele estava esperando o dia todo, mas ao mesmo tempo temendo. Estava na hora de ir para a cama agora, se não quisessem se atrasar para Cuddy. Chase sabia que eles podiam confiar nela para manter suas palavras. Ele engoliu em seco e virou-se para House, que lhe deu um rosto irônico e preocupado; "Oh não, esta é a parte estranha em que você pede sexo com maquiagem, não é?"

Chase parou para encará-lo; Deus, como esse homem conseguiu ser tão direto sobre esse tipo de coisa? Ele tentou não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo enquanto sorria o mais genuinamente possível e respondeu: "Sim. É." E se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Foi de longe o melhor beijo de todos; Chase sentiu como se estivesse se apaixonando novamente. House estava deixando suas emoções transparecerem, pela primeira vez ele não estava com medo do que Chase pensaria. Eles foram completamente expostos um ao outro. O momento foi lindo até House levantar-se com um rosto contente; "Vindo para a cama, querida?" Ele posou de uma maneira bizarra e feminina, como se Chase fosse seu marido. Chase lançou-lhe um olhar esquisito e o seguiu até o quarto onde House inclinou-lhe uma calça de pijama, dizendo; "Amanhã você estará trazendo suas próprias coisas. Minhas roupas não combinam com você."

"Eu pensei que você disse que eles fizeram ..." Chase disse a ele e ele deu de ombros; "Eu continuei lhe dando roupas velhas de quando eu era menor." Com isso, ele foi escovar os dentes, deixando Chase mudar. Seu estômago estava todo agitado novamente, e ele tentou ignorá-lo enquanto estava sentado na cama esperando por House. Finalmente, ele mancou no quarto e apontou para o banheiro; "Vá escovar os dentes. Há algumas escovas sobressalentes na gaveta de cima." Ele disse a ele, parecendo quase maternal. Chase obedeceu, enquanto reprimia uma risada.

House estava sentado na cama, massageando a coxa e tentando resistir a tomar um vicodin; ele tinha apenas quatro sobrando, então preferia sentir um pouco de dor agora do que quando teria que andar amanhã. Ele girou os polegares e esperou Chase. Ele podia ouvi-lo escovar os dentes no banheiro ao lado, e ainda era estranho para ele. Ele estava feliz com o pensamento de que Chase iria morar aqui, mas isso não significava que não era estranho. Ele estava muito longe de Stacy; ele lembrou que achou estranho morar com alguém a princípio, mas se acostumou depois de um tempo. Mas isso não era Stacy; Chase era muito mais pegajoso e ele não era uma garota, e não importa o quanto House o acusasse de ser um, ele tinha provas disso. Ele sorriu.

Nesse momento, Chase estava de volta, parecendo mais como se estivesse participando de um funeral do que prestes a dormir com alguém. "Vamos lá, tente relaxar." House o aconselhou, enquanto o outro homem se sentava à sua frente, com as mãos e os joelhos. Ele engoliu em seco; "Eu sei ... eu sou ..." House sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Hmm. Minty. Ele sentiu Chase sorrir e de alguma forma aumentou sua confiança. Ele se moveu para ficar em cima de Chase e estremeceu com o choque de dor nas pernas que se seguiu. Chase beijou de volta veementemente quando suas roupas foram descartadas, mas parou quando olhou para o rosto de House. House rapidamente tentou camuflar seu olhar de dor, mas era inútil.

"Você está com dor. Deixe-me liderar." Chase disse a ele, assegurando que tudo ficaria bem com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Está - ahh - está tudo bem." Ele tentou dizer que o assobio de dor que vinha dele se apoiando demais na perna e mudou seu peso para o outro joelho. Chase sorriu; "Ou tome um vicodin ou deixe-me assumir." Ele disse gentilmente.

"Não posso", disse House, "não terei mais amanhã se tiver." Chase assentiu; "Vamos ... eu não quero que isso seja sexo com raiva." House suspirou, derrotado, mas ele sabia que Chase estava certo. Ele conseguiria sua vez. Chase o ajudou a virar de costas sem machucar muito a perna e continuou o que eles começaram. Ele fez uma pausa para olhar a perna de House; ele nunca tinha visto direito. A primeira vez, eles fizeram sexo no escuro, a outra vez que ele o viu nu no chuveiro, mas realmente não olhou para ele. Ele tocou levemente a cicatriz com o dedo e sentiu House se contorcer.

"Não tenha vergonha." Chase disse a ele quando viu o rosto hesitante de House: "Eu gosto". Ele admitiu, sentindo-se um pouco estúpido. House aparentemente achou que era um comentário estranho, mas também deixou de lado.

Foi realmente a primeira vez que eles fizeram isso com a luz acesa. De alguma forma, ficou ainda melhor, e Chase tentou desesperadamente memorizar cada momento, todas as coisas sutis que tornavam o corpo de House único. Ele era lindo na penumbra amarelada.

House não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto de Chase. Isso o hipnotizou; pacífico, com os cabelos grudados no suor que se formara levemente na testa. Seus olhos eram os melhores: toda aquela emoção que girava em suas esferas verdes fazia tudo valer a pena. Isso o fez perceber o quanto sentia falta de fazer amor . Porque para ele, isso não era apenas sexo. O olhar, a luz irradiando de suas bochechas e ombros e as sombras formadas pelos contornos e curvas de seus músculos - tudo era tão perfeito.

House torceu ao seu lado para apagar a luz quando Chase caiu ao lado dele, enterrando-se nas costas dele embaixo das cobertas. House puxou as cobertas de volta ao seu lado, consequentemente puxando Chase também. Chase esfregou os pés nos dele, curvando os dedos dos pés. Seus pés estavam frios e isso fez House pular, mas ele sorriu. Foi meio fofo.

Eles pararam de jogar, lutando pelas cobertas e se estabeleceram, prontos para uma boa noite de sono. O único verdadeiro que eles tinham há um tempo agora. Tudo estava de volta em seu lugar.

Chase mordiscou um lápis enquanto trabalhava em suas palavras cruzadas, completamente inconsciente dos olhares sugestivos que House continuava lhe enviando. Cameron estava sentado ao lado dele, tomando café e tentando ignorar House e Foreman parecia extremamente entediado, brincando com um elástico. Wilson estava sentado com eles também. Ao contrário de Cameron, ele estava sorrindo para House.

"Tudo está indo bem, eu entendi?" Ele perguntou ao amigo, que olhou para ele; "Certo." Foreman notou que os lábios de Chase se curvavam em um pequeno sorriso e disse; "Vocês dois fizeram as pazes então?"

House riu: "Essa é uma maneira relativa de dizer. Nós gostamos disso, não é, australiano? Rawr". Ele declarou, apertando Chase na lateral, fazendo-o se contorcer e corar um pouco, "Você vai cortar? Estou tentando - ei, é isso: áspero!" Ele disse, escrevendo a palavra em suas palavras cruzadas. House sorriu; "Sempre feliz em ajudar." Chase o olhou com raiva, embora com um sorriso e Cameron soltou um 'aww'.

"Quando é o casamento então?" Ela perguntou, fazendo House engasgar. Chase olhou para ela e Foreman riu; "Legal, Cameron." Como se os salvasse do constrangimento, Cuddy entrou de repente, com as mãos nos quadris. "Wilson! Eu espero que você seja melhor! Os pacientes estão morrendo e você está aqui tomando café? Vá em frente!" Ele não perdeu tempo em obedecer, claramente não estava interessado em ser gritado por um pouco mais e fugiu para cuidar de seus negócios. Cuddy então virou-se para House.

"Você: serviço clínico." Ela afirmou.

"Ah, mas mãe ..." Ele choramingou, e ela fez uma careta; "Eu notei que você chegou a tempo esta manhã. Ótimo. Mas você ainda não tem nenhum paciente, então vá." Ele gemeu, mas se levantou, pegando sua garrafa de vicodin - merda, tinha esquecido que estava vazia. Ele chutou a parte de baixo da cadeira de Chase, fazendo-o gritar e olhar para ele, indignado. "Loirinha, venha comigo." Ele disse. Cuddy franziu a testa; "Você não precisa do Chase para examinar os pacientes, House."

"Precisamente. Preciso que ele alivie minha dor." Ele disse: "E desde que você mandou Wilson embora ..." Ela olhou, e ele fez uma careta sarcasticamente; "Nossa, eu estou falando sobre Vicodin! Eu preciso de um refil." Cuddy assentiu, mas disse a ele; "Ok, mas Chase está voltando aqui depois. Eu não quero que ninguém venha me dizer que encontrou vocês dois em um armário em algum lugar ou algo assim." E ela se sentou, cruzando os braços e lendo o jornal que estava deitado sobre a mesa. O aleijado olhou para ela, mas ela não percebeu, então ele e Chase desceram as escadas em silêncio, House fumegando silenciosamente.

Ele estava esperando no saguão por Chase retornar com seu vicodin, quando ouviu uma voz familiar atrás dele: "Greg ..." Ele se virou lentamente, olhando boquiaberto para a pessoa. Foi Stacy.

"Oi ... Stacy ..." Ele conseguiu dizer. Seu cérebro estava zumbindo. Ela sorriu e caminhou até ele: "Como vai você?" Ela perguntou sorrindo. Ele sorriu também: "Bem, os últimos cinco anos foram como ... você já viu aqueles vídeos do Girls Gone Wild?" Ela sorriu; "Sua vida tem sido assim ou foi gasta assistindo eles?" Ele sorriu de volta; ela sempre sabia o que dizer para vencê-lo.

Ela começou a falar; "Senti sua falta ..." mas antes que House pudesse dizer algo em resposta, foi interrompido por Chase, que entrou em cena sem saber o que estava acontecendo; "Hey House, aqui." Ele lhe deu a garrafa, e House murmurou alguma coisa, mas não olhou para ele. Chase voltou seu olhar curiosamente para a mulher que ele estava olhando, e ela sorriu para ele. Isso pareceu fazer House perceber que ele estava lá e ele se virou para olhar o médico loiro; "Obrigado Chase." Ele disse finalmente.

A mulher estendeu a mão; "Stacy Warner. Você deve trabalhar para Greg?" Ela disse importante. Chase pegou a mão dela e apertou-a lentamente, olhando entre ela e House. House estava realmente desanimado com a situação. "Hum, sim. Robert Chase." Ele respondeu. Ela sorriu novamente e olhou para House. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda." Ela afirmou, segurando alguns arquivos.

Chase se emocionou quando House se aproximou para olhar o que ela estava lhe mostrando e disse; "Hum ... eu vou voltar lá para cima", ele disse, colocando a mão no antebraço de House com ternura, quase possessivamente. "Vejo você no almoço?" House finalmente olhou fixamente para ele e sorriu; "sim." Agora isso era reconfortante para Chase e ele voltou para a sala de conferências. Foi Stacy ... A Stacy? Ele não pôde deixar de pensar, mas havia apenas uma maneira de saber.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Cuddy perguntou quando entrou na sala, voltando ao seu lugar. Ele não conseguiu responder por alguns segundos, mas finalmente conseguiu dizer; "hum, eu fui reabastecer o vicodin de House, e quando voltei, ele estava conversando com essa mulher. Na verdade, eles não estavam realmente conversando ... Apenas ... olhando um para o outro. Hum, ela apertou minha mão e disse que foi chamada Stacy, Stacy Warner. " Ele viu o rosto de Cuddy ficar mais suave.

Cameron franziu a testa. "Então?" Ela perguntou. Claro que ela não entendeu; ela nunca soube que House estava com uma garota chamada Stacy. Cuddy suspirou; "É ela." Ela disse a Chase, que assentiu; "Foi o que eu imaginei."

"Quem?" Cameron questionou novamente e Chase suspirou profundamente; "A ex-namorada de House." Ela proferiu um pequeno 'oh ...' e ficou em silêncio. Os olhos de Foreman se arregalaram; "House costumava ter uma namorada? Deve ser um personagem infernal." Ele pensou em voz alta. Chase sorriu; "Vai ficar tudo bem, certo?" Ele perguntou a Cuddy: "House me disse que foi ele quem a deixou - ele ainda não tem sentimentos por ela, não é?" Cuddy coçou a testa; "Isso não é exatamente verdade. Eles meio que decidiram terminar juntos. Ela estava cansada dele mais do que ele, eu acho. Não tenho certeza, porque ele nunca quer falar sobre isso, mas provavelmente está realmente preocupado. pela aparência dela. Claro, ele ainda te ama. Não se preocupe com isso. " Ela o tranquilizou.

Ele assentiu e todos ficaram em silêncio até o celular de Cuddy tocar. "Olá? ... Sim ... Oh, querida ... Ok, eu terei alguém para substituí-lo. Ok, obrigado." Ela disse e desligou. Chase ficou preocupado de repente; "Quem foi?"

"Ah, não é nada. Uma das professoras dos estagiários está doente ..." Ela pegou seu pager e escreveu uma nota para alguém, depois a guardou. "Cubra seus ouvidos." Ela os aconselhou. Foreman franziu a testa; "Por quê?" Ela não respondeu, então todos trocaram olhares até que a porta se abriu e House mancou espetacularmente, rugindo; "QUE DIABOS?"

Cuddy foi a única a realmente cobrir seus ouvidos, então todo mundo se encolheu e House caminhou até o meio da sala; "Você quer que eu o quê?" Ele continuou, obviamente chateado. "PARE DE GRITAR!" Cuddy gritou de volta para ele. House zombou; "Hipócrita ..." Cuddy suspirou: "Olha, o Dr. Riley está vomitando; ele obviamente não pode ensinar. Eu preciso de alguém para substituí-lo."

"Oh, você testemunhou o vomito? Ou você está apenas acreditando na palavra dele?" Cuddy sorriu: "Ele não tem um histórico de mentir para mim." Casa gemia; "Mas porque eu?!"

"Porque o mundo te odeia? Ou porque é uma aula de diagnóstico - qualquer que seja a razão que melhor se adapte ao seu narcisismo. Agora, vou lhe dar duas horas de folga na clínica. Sei que você prefere se ouvir por algumas horas do que ouça os pacientes. A aula começa em vinte minutos. " Ela o desprezou e ele suspirou, desistindo. "Tanto faz ... eu vou fazer isso. Vejo você mais tarde." Ele se inclinou para dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Chase e saiu.

Cuddy suspirou feliz; "Bem, isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensava." Chase colocou a mão no local em que os lábios de House tocaram momentos atrás, com um olhar distante no rosto. Ele então disse devagar; "House ... nunca faz isso." Cuddy sorriu: "Que beijo você na bochecha?"

"Sim. Na frente das pessoas ... quero dizer, ele me provoca, mas ..." Chase parou de falar e o sorriso de Cuddy cresceu: "Eu sei o porquê." Chase deu a ela um olhar confuso e ela explicou: "Ele sabe que você sabe sobre Stacy, então ele está implicitamente assegurando que não há nada acontecendo com ela que possa mudar seus sentimentos por você. Ele quer que você saiba que ele te ama, mas você sabe House ... Não é todo dia que ele diz essas palavras. " Chase olhou para ela, mas ele entendeu.

"Uau ... queria ser uma garota. Como você entende essas coisas?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo em agradecimento. Cuddy encolheu os ombros: "Não sei. Apenas sabemos." Cameron sorriu: "Eu acho ótimo para House. Ele é um pouco menos infeliz, você sabe."

"Você notou uma mudança?" Chase perguntou. Ele realmente não tinha notado nada, exceto a provocação, realmente. Cameron assentiu: "Sim, ele parece um pouco mais feliz, talvez? Menos bravo. Bem, exceto quando ele estava gritando, mas havia uma razão para isso. Geralmente ele apenas zomba de tudo o que alguém diz para o inferno ..." Ela pensou em voz alta. .

Eles estavam todos perdidos em seus pensamentos por um tempo, Chase continuou suas palavras cruzadas e Wilson voltou. Cuddy imediatamente o virou, mas ele estendeu as mãos, como se ela fosse bater nele: "Ninguém está morrendo!" Ele garantiu a ela: "Estou aqui para almoçar House ... onde ele está?" Cuddy franziu o cenho para ele: "Ele está dando uma aula. Tem certeza de que ninguém está morrendo?" Ele sorriu para ela e olhou em volta. "Alguém mais quer almoçar?" Ele perguntou. Chase, Cameron e Foreman trocaram olhares inquisitivos e deram de ombros: "Sim", Foreman falou por todos eles: "Não é como se estivéssemos perdendo tempo - não temos pacientes e House está ensinando isso ..."

Eles se levantaram e foram comer com Wilson. Cuddy rejeitou a oferta, afirmando que ela tinha algum trabalho a fazer e se separou deles.

Chase estava desembrulhando seu sanduíche quando se tratava dele: ele poderia perguntar a Wilson sobre Stacy. "Hey Wilson? Hum ..." Ele começou e o oncologista olhou para ele, esperando o que ele tinha a dizer; "Encontrei House conversando com alguém esta manhã. Hum ... perguntei a Cuddy e ela me disse que era ela, Stacy Warner."

Wilson engoliu a boca e disse: "Sim ... almocei com ela há um tempo atrás. Porque ainda somos amigos, e ela me disse que precisava de ajuda com o caso do novo marido. Aconselhei-a a pedir a House ... Ela disse ela pensaria nisso. Mas eu não esperava que ela viesse tão cedo. " Chase assentiu e nada mais foi dito sobre o assunto.

House era, em suma, um professor muito bom. Os quatro médicos foram sentar-se no fundo da sala para ouvir o final de sua palestra. Cameron ficou surpreso com a história quando Chase disse que era a casa de House.

"Por causa da extensão do músculo removido", House estava dizendo: "A utilidade da perna do paciente foi severamente comprometida. Por causa do atraso no diagnóstico, o paciente continua a sentir dor crônica". Ele se encolheu com as próprias palavras e olhou para as mãos, ficando em silêncio.

Um dos alunos falou; "Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso." Ela disse. Outro aluno discutiu; "Ela tinha o procurador." A garota respondeu: "Ela sabia que ele não queria fazer a cirurgia". O cara continuou: "Ela salvou a vida dele". Outro dos estudantes invadiu; "Bem, nós não sabemos disso! Talvez ele estivesse bem." A garota suspirou: "Não importa. São os pacientes que ligam". O primeiro cara que falou terminou; "O paciente é um idiota!"

Um silêncio ecoou pela sala de aula e House riu; "Eles geralmente são." Depois de uma breve pausa, ele olhou em volta: "Você não tem uma campainha ou algo assim? Que horas termina esta aula?"

"Vinte minutos atrás." Cuddy disse a ele, tendo acabado de aparecer na porta. House se levantou e saiu do palco: "Não vou fazer isso de novo." Ele ergueu uma caneca de café para ela ver: "E esse cara não é o melhor pai do mundo. Ele nem é classificado. Quem diabos deixa seus filhos brincarem com tinta à base de chumbo?" Ele perguntou, dando a caneca para ela: "É por isso que ele está sempre doente. Compre alguns copos de plástico e a aula é toda dele novamente." Com isso, ele saiu. Os estudantes estupefatos trocaram olhares estranhos e juntaram suas coisas para ir embora.

House estava andando sozinho no corredor quando Chase veio até ele; "Eu pensei que você era ótimo Greg." Ele disse com orgulho. House sorriu: "Obrigado ... ou o que seja." Então ele sorriu: "Hum, olhe. Desculpe por mais cedo ... Você sabe, com Stacy."

Chase deu de ombros com desprezo. "Está tudo bem ... é normal que você fique ... surpreso ... ao vê-la. Eu não me importo." House assentiu: "Bem, pelo menos. Somos convidados a almoçar com ela e o marido mais tarde às dez." Chase olhou, "Nós?" House assentiu, "Eu apenas disse a ela que estava vendo alguém." Ele disse ao loiro, sorrindo: "Acabei de dizer: 'eu vou apresentá-lo'. Não usei pronomes".

Chase riu: "Bem, ela ficará chocada." House riu também. "Provavelmente." Ele piscou para Chase e pegou sua mão enquanto ambos saíam do hospital juntos.

Sentado no restaurante, House estava equilibrando alguns garfos no copo com um palito de dente.

"Casa ... as pessoas estão olhando!" Chase disse a ele, olhando em volta e tentando não falar alto demais. "Estou entediado. E eles estão atrasados." Ele afirmou, tentando remover o palito sem que os garfos caíssem. Só então, Stacy chegou. Quando ela se sentou na frente de House, tudo caiu e House bateu as mãos na mesa com um olhar descontente: "Obrigado".

Stacy sorriu: "De nada", ela respondeu secamente e virou-se para Chase. "Robert, certo?" Chas assentiu sem jeito e apertou a mão dela. House olhou em volta: "Onde diabos está o nome dele, afinal?" Stacy olhou para ele; "Ele estará aqui. Tenho certeza que ele está atrasado um pouco ..." House zombou: "Ele cancelou dois exames, ele não vai -"

"Ele está com medo de você." Stacy afirmou ironicamente, e House sorriu: "Claro. O ex-garoto-brinquedo. Sim, isso faz sentido".

"Casa!" Chase disse, cutucando-o com o cotovelo. "Eu sinto Muito." Ele disse a Stacy, que sorriu quando House não continuou a incomodar. "Uau, Greg, você encontrou alguém que pode realmente controlá-lo."

Chase sorriu de volta e perguntou: "Então, o que há de errado com seu marido?" Stacy pareceu satisfeito com seu interesse e respondeu em breve; "Mudanças repentinas de humor, ele fica com dor abdominal agressiva e desmaiou duas vezes." Ela explicou. Chase assentiu e virou-se para House; "O que você acha?" House fez um empurrão sem compromisso da cabeça; "Ele está vinte minutos atrasado. Talvez você deva ver se ele não desmaiou na sua sala de estar." Stacy sorriu, ignorando a provocação: "Ele estará aqui." Ela disse de novo.

"Por quê? Porque ele te ama e faz tudo o que ele disse?" House perguntou. Stacy balançou a cabeça; "Porque eu não disse a ele que você estaria aqui." Ela elucidou, arregalando os olhos. House sorriu e apontou o polegar para Chase. "Isso é inteligente." Ele disse com desdém.

House e Stacy se entreolharam com olhar desdenhoso quando um homem entrou no restaurante. Ele os viu e chegou à mesa, "Stacy". Ele disse e ela olhou em volta para ele. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, olhando em volta da mesa, seu olhar demorou-se em Chase por um segundo e depois em House. Stacy o fez se sentar e estendeu a mão para House; "Oi." House disse agradavelmente, mas qualquer um que o conhecesse bem poderia dizer que ele estava sendo irônico; "Eu sou Greg House. Você deve ser Matt."

"Marca." Stacy se intrometeu, mas Mark olhou para ele quando se sentou e apertou a mão de House calorosamente. "Não se preocupe com isso." Ele se virou para Stacy e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Eles trocaram algumas breves palavras e se voltaram para House e Chase. House apontou para Chase com a mão: "Este é Robert Chase. Meu namorado." Ele afirmou, com um olhar que parecia desafiar Mark a rir. Mark parecia um pouco surpreso, mas apertou a mão de Chase de qualquer maneira; "Prazer em conhecê-lo."

"Uau ... Greg House." Mark afirmou, fazendo House sorrir: "Sim ... heh, uau ." Stacy lançou-lhe um olhar sujo, mas Mark não percebeu: "Eu não tenho evitado você - eu só não queria perder seu tempo". Ele disse: "Está tudo bem. Todos os médicos que me examinaram disseram que eu estava apenas estressada. Temporada na faculdade ... filhos, pais ... eles estão em cima de mim". Ele afirmou, enquanto gesticulava bastante com as mãos. House assentiu: "Faz sentido para mim."

"Greg". Stacy pressionou perigosamente. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Você disse que iria vê-lo!" Stacy disse-lhe um pouco irritada. House deu de ombros: "Diz que ele é saudável". Chase pigarreou. "Talvez haja realmente um problema. Você deveria pelo menos nos deixar dar uma olhada?" House bateu as mãos juntas; "Ótimo! Dois contra dois! Isso vai ser divertido!"

"Pare com isso ..." Stacy disse desanimada: "Você não está fazendo nada melhor."

House pareceu irritado de repente, e ele pegou seu copo para Mark, "Felicidades nos relacionamentos". Mark olhou fixamente para trás, pegando seu copo também e eles correram para beber antes do outro.

House foi o primeiro a terminar seu copo de cerveja, batendo-o sobre a mesa. Mark seguiu em breve, no entanto perdendo. "Vocês dois estão sendo muito infantis." Stacy comentou e Mark balançou a cabeça; "Eu acho que ... uau ..." Ele olhou em volta vagamente e House ajudou a cabeça a deitar-se em segurança na mesa sem machucá-lo no momento em que Mark desmaiou.

Logo na hora, um grupo de paramédicos chegou; "Alguém ligou para o 911 por uma carroça em Princeton-Plainsboro?" Ele perguntou no restaurante, sua equipe segurando uma maca. "Garçon!" House chorou, estalando os dedos no paramédico. Eles vieram buscar Mark e o levaram embora, tranquilizando as pessoas do restaurante de que não havia com o que se preocupar.

Stacy virou-se para House; "Você deu a ele!" Ela gritou incrédula. "Você queria que eu o desse uma olhada." House argumentou: "Embora eu estivesse um pouco preocupado que eles chegariam aqui antes que ele desmaiasse ... teria sido mais difícil fazê-lo beber". Stacy fez uma careta para ele, pegando sua bolsa. Chase olhou para House, "Como você conseguiu essas coisas no copo dele sem eu perceber?"

"Quando você foi lavar as mãos." House explicou e Chase mordeu o lábio. "Sinto muito." Ele disse a Stacy. "Não fique." Ela garantiu a ele: "É melhor você esperar que ele esteja doente." Ela avisou House antes de sair.

House virou-se para o australiano: "Está vendo? Eu não a amo. Na verdade, eu amo - simplesmente não estou apaixonada por ela". Chase sorriu e House pegou as mãos dele: "Estou apaixonado por você". Isso fez Chase sorrir e beijá-lo ali mesmo, na frente de todo o restaurante. E foi exatamente assim.

Eles tiveram que esperar até a manhã seguinte para fazer um diferencial. Cameron e Foreman finalmente chegaram e House resolveu algumas coisas e voltaria em breve. Chase estava sentado em sua cadeira, um pouco cansado de ter passado a noite inteira no hospital.

"Dor de barriga, irritadiço ... Sem motivo aparente." Cameron começou enquanto caminhava do café para o quadro branco, "Alguma idéia?" Ela se apoiou no quadro e virou-se para os colegas, que ficaram mudos: "Foreman? Você vai contribuir? Ou está cansado demais de roubar carros?" Ela perguntou, imitando a maneira de falar de House. Foreman ergueu os olhos da tigela de cereal com um rosto menos divertido. Cameron fez beicinho: "O quê? Eu estou sendo House ... é engraçado!" Foreman sorriu: "Eu sei. Você fez o leite sair do meu nariz."

Chase riu e Cameron voltou para a casa dela quando House entrou. "Bom dia", ele anunciou: "Vocês leram o arquivo?"

"Testes anteriores não revelaram nada de preocupante." Cameron afirmou. House virou; "Tudo bem então. Nós terminamos. O que você acha? Jogo de bola ... tanto faz, eu só quero dar uma mão com vocês." Cameron suspirou, seus ombros caídos. "E as drogas?" Foreman perguntou, lendo o arquivo: "Seu exame toxicológico revelou grandes quantidades de cloro-hidrato ..." House sorriu; "Opa, desculpe, fui eu. Eu tive que drogá-lo para trazê-lo aqui. Não acha que ele está doente." Ele disse, mexendo o creme no café.

"Quem fez?" Foreman perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se estivesse fazendo um argumento.

"A esposa dele." Chase disse a ele. Cameron olhou para House: "A mulher com quem você morava". House sorriu para ela: "Sim, esse é o nome indiano dela. Na carteira de motorista dela é Stacy. No entanto, suponho que você tenha razão." Ele atirou nela, tomando um gole de café. "Bem, sim, você acredita nela sobre o paciente. É por isso que estamos aceitando esse caso."

House olhou para ela, pensativo, depois olhou para o teto. "Sim, eu ouço vozes. O tempo todo, me dizendo para fazer coisas - é loucura!" O olhar de Cameron não vacilou: "O que aconteceu com todo mundo mente?"

House caminhou até ela e a encarou nos olhos: "Eu estava mentindo." Ele então se afastou para sentar ao lado de Chase, deixando-a refletir sobre o que ele acabara de dizer significava. "Faça todos os testes que o outro médico fez, quando negativos; ultrassom a barriga. Depois, faça uma tomografia computadorizada de sua área abdominal, com e sem contraste. Perdi alguma coisa?"

Chase sorriu; "Pia da cozinha?" House virou-se para ele: "Bem, certamente poderíamos entender isso - Oh, você!" Ele disse, rindo e dando-lhe um beijo curto. Chase beijou de volta feliz, nem se importando que Cameron e Foreman estivessem lá pela primeira vez. Ele realmente não se importava mais.

"Vá agora. Obedeça seu mestre, pequenos patinhos. Não volte para casa tarde demais e não fale com estranhos." Ele disse a eles, pegando sua maleta enquanto ia ao seu escritório com um último sorriso.

Um dos raros sorrisos verdadeiros que eles já o viram fazer. Apenas Chase poderia fazê-lo sorrir assim. Eles se levantaram e foram examinar o paciente, House sorrindo.


End file.
